Venomous Lovely
by Collegepanda
Summary: They should know that when your secrets are this good they don’t stay secret for long. AH,Common Pairings,*M for murder,stalking,pet killing,and of course sexual themes*
1. Chapter 1

All I wanted was a date with Edward Cullen the new boy at Blair Academy. He should have known better then turn _me_ away. Now he and his stupid little friends are going to pay. I wonder how I will keep Isabella Swan's secret. Some one is going to have to _beat _it out of me. How will I bite tongue when Jasper Whitlock's father comes to visit him? Surely, _he _must know by now what is going on at home while he is at war. Will it be challenging not to spill why Rosalie Hale's mother will not visit her? I wonder if her new _step-daddy _might have anything to do with it. I wonder what will keep me from _firing _my mouth off about Emmett McCarty and his little brother. Maybe I will just take it to my _grave_. Can I keep myself from _stealing _the show with little ole Alice Cullen's shocking pass time? You know what they say some _habits _die-hard. Since Edward Cullen is Mr. Nice Guy, I wonder if he would not mind dating a girl with a _psychology _major. I mean then at least he would not go _crazy _with loneliness. How can I stop myself…maybe I won't, maybe I'll just torture each and everyone of them with their secrets, you know what they say misery loves company. All I wanted was _one _date, stupid little bitches now they have to realize that when your secrets are _this _good they do not stay hidden long. With my little cell phone, I could destroy their _lives, _but do not worry kiddies I will not hurt them….much. -Confidently yours,

_Lovely._

_**AH, COMMON PAIRING, RATED M**_

* * *

**_Blair Academy and Blairstown is real just so you know, you can google it just in case_**


	2. Hand Print

**AUTHORSNOTE: Thank you for all my reviewers!!!! This is my first chapter for you guys, now we all know my last story struggled with typing and writing styles so this story is All human!YAY! so on to the goodies.**

**_"Remember  
How he told you you were stupid  
How he couldn't even look at you anymore Remember  
How he told you you were crazy  
How he got out of the carand slammed the door _**

**_He said you can't do anything right  
Why you gotta make me so mad  
Just get outta my sight  
Remember that"_**

**_"Remember That"- Jessica Simpson  
I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters_**

* * *

**_Introducing: Isabella Swan  
"And your hand print will fade, but my emotional wounds will never heal"_**

The coke can sweated in the small heated room. The brown eyes looked at the dripping water with betrayal; the water beads pooled around the base of the can causing a small ring on the wooden table.

"Miss Swan?" The office attendant looked at her with worry.

"Oh…September 13, 1987." Why was it so god forsaken hot in this area? Early September was not a month of sweltering heat; it was a month of cooling winds and chilly evenings. Yet here she stood in the pale waiting room for the Dean's office, giving out her birthday just for a simple meeting. The office attendant picked up the black tabletop phone and looked back at the slender child; her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, in which the student twirled nervously.

"The Dean will see you now." The office attendant nodded allowing the girl to enter the room.

The seventeen-year-old girl in faded jeans and oversized blue sweater passed through the thick maple wood doorframe.

"Mrs. Scott?" The timid girl spoke as the door closed behind her frame.

"Isabella Swan?" The blonde woman rose for her chair. Her appearance screamed that of which a dean would hold. Her tan pantsuit complemented her pale skin, her blonde hair was stacked high on top of her head.

"Yes." Bella whispered as the woman gestured her to sit in the chair in front of the large wooden desk. The teen sat nervously in the seat; she hated principal's offices, in her previous hometown, Forks, she had never gotten into trouble at school. Her pale fingers twirled her brown hair as her chocolate-pooled eyes studied the bookshelves around them.

"Well Isabella, I called you in here because this will be your third year at Blair Academy and because you are on the scholarship program we have run into a slight problem." Mrs. Scott smiled her best professional smile.

Bella's heart raced; by the grace of luck, she had received this scholarship from a family friend who knew someone in the admissions board. The day she received the scholarship call she cried they were sad tears, of course, she was sadden by the experience of leaving home years earlier then she had too. Blair Academy was located in Blairstown, New Jersey miles away from her quiet home in Forks, Washington.

"What kind of problem?" Bella asked in a meek voice after a few moments rolled by.

The dean sighed as her delicate manicured fingernails grabbed the folder. Bella bit back a laugh as she stared at the dean's polished nails. Everything in Blairstown was polished; it was the picture perfect town with the perfect teenagers who always looked groomed and well mannered. If only the outside world knew that the teens in Blair Academy were anything but groomed and well mannered, in any case Bella always felt like the odd puzzle piece that never was put in its proper place.

"It seems your lack of participation in the school is putting your scholarship at risk. I know it is difficult being a scholarship student here," The dean stood walking around her desk to stand in front of the lanky teenage girl who struggled to hold back a smirk. What did Priscilla Scott know about being a scholarship student? She was born into money and she will die with that money leaving the next generation of Scotts just as rich as she is. "But you need to work harder to keep this scholarship. You are a Junior this year and it is a very important year."

"I understand ma'am," Bella whispered.

"Today is the annual fair, which as well all know includes not only the carnival down by the lake, but also includes the various booths of extracurricular activities." Mrs. Scott smiled with her thin lips, "Maybe you should visit the booths and see what gets your interest."

Bella stared at the dean as she returned to her large brown leather chair. The dean swirled her chair leaving her back to the child. Bella sat still for a few more long moments before realizing she had been dismissed, standing Bella sighed. So it was either join a group or be kicked out, irritation ripped through Bella's nerves could this had not been sent in a letter? The pale girl grabbed the brass doorknob with one last look at the dean's chair she left the office.

The air was crisp with the smell of pinewood. Bella's converse kicked the grass as she walked across the large courtyard. Her brown eyes looked up at the large white stone buildings, and she felt the same thing she felt her very first day here at Blair Academy, intimidation. The wind lifted through the trees and through her hair, the breeze was chilly making her grip her sweater. She weaved through the gathering teens that squealed and talked about the dorm room assignments.

The school year had not begun yet, so far all that had been set in motion was class assignments and dorm room assignments. Even thought half the student body had already moved into their dorms and were ready to go Blair Academy had always let students have two extra days to settle into this environment before classes had to begin. Bella stood at the brink of the large grass field, her eyes flew over the booths it was an array of colored construction paper. Yearbook, Dance Club, Wrestling team, Drama Club, etc. it was giving Bella a slight headache. She hated extracurricular activities she liked not having so much participation in school, the less she was involved in it the less attention she got.

Bella took a deep breath as if she was diving head first into the ocean, in a way she was, an ocean of teenagers racing to join the club their friends had joined so they could spend the year doing various things together. Bella let the breath go steadily as she walked through the area; she grabbed multiple signup sheets without looking at the booths. She would decide the club she wanted to join in her dorm, there would be no pressure of the teenagers that stood behind her looking at her as she filled out her life on the forms.

Bella's eyes landed on the loud orange construction paper with the blue lettering it read: _Join the Blair Post! Become one with your school!_ Bella shook her head as she looked at the upper portion of the booth. Newspaper, was there nothing more catching then Blair Post? Whatever happened to more interesting names? Like the Daily Grind, or The Chronicles, Bella reached for the signup sheet only to see there was no more. She shrugged without a care and went to continue on her journey before she heard the girl's frazzled voice.

"Oh oh wait!" The voice called from behind Bella. The small red headed girl with the thick frames called to her. She was waving Bella back to the booth; she was pulling a stack of papers from underneath the booth.

Bella returned to the booth as the red headed girl smiled at her. "Hello I'm Anais!" She vibrated with enthusiasm.

"Hi…" Bella smiled with kindness looking at the signup sheets on the table.

"I am the Vice Editor here at the Blair Post." Anais smiled.

"Vice Editor?" Bella questioned.

"Well, I'm the person who acts as the editor when the original editor is unable to fulfill his duties." Anais smiled before hitting the person next to her. The person besides her had his head down obviously in a deep slumber. With a second nudge from Anais he awoke lazily.

The boy sat back in his chair running his fingers through his honey blonde hair. The way the specks of brown caught onto the light made Bella's stomach feel uneasy. The eyelids lifted up showing the blue irises they were previously hiding. The boy's eyes lit up with recognition when they fell upon the girl in front of him.

"This is our editor, who hasn't slept in three days, Jasper Whitlock." Anais buzzed beside him.

Bella's eyes casted immediately to her feet, she felt the blush of anger paint her cheeks. "I think I changed my mind." Bella turned on her heel she walked against the wind holding the papers in her pale hand. Jasper Whitlock was a selfish asshole in which she avoided with all cost, ever since last year that is.

"Bella!" The voice carried through the winding winds to her ears. She froze in place; she knew he would chase her if she continued to walk anyway. She rolled her shoulders back and set her eyes dead forward, she turned in place to stare at the 6'3 boy running toward her.

"What?" Bella finally spoke as he came within inches of her.

"I think you should signup." Jasper held the paper out to her; she scoffed as she noticed how nervous he was.

"I don't think so." Bella rolled her eyes, hadn't he made enough mockery off her expense?

"It could really use your writing," Jasper's voice grew harsher, "Look I'm trying to move on from what happen last year."

Bella's brown eyes burned holes into his; she reached out snatching the paper from his grasp. "Whatever." She turned leaving him there, she did not need to turn back to know he had rolled his eyes and walked back to his table.

Bella opened the white door the read C345, entering her room, she looked around the purple walls her posters and pictures of her family instantly calmed her. She picked up a familiar picture frame from her white wood desk; she traced the floral outline before staring into the photo.

She sat in a tire swing clutching to her younger brother and sister, Renesmee who turned 12 tomorrow, and Phil who was currently three years old. Bella laughed at the flooding memory, Renee had taken this picture because of two reasons. Reason one: Charlie had actually built something and it stayed intact. Reason two: Bella had climbed on said object, even with the knowledge that her father had built it. She clutched the photo her chest; she missed her family.

Bella looked at the mess of papers she brought in from the fair; she sat down on her purple comforters and looked at walls. She was a Junior, this meant colleges and ACTs and AP classes. Picking up a signup sheet, she studied it, Dance Club; she did not have the grace or stamina to dance then work on school. Paper after paper she lifted to her face letting her brown eyes spill on to the contents of the page. Each paper held nothing that she could at least feign any interest in; she let out a frustrated sigh and fell back onto her bed. She looked over at the opposite of her room, her roommates yellow bed sheets matched the loud personality she had.

As if the woman heard Bella's thoughts, she ran into the dorm room. Angela sighed as she looked at Bella's lying frame, "The day has barely started and you are already hiding?" Angela ran into their joined closet, the shuffling of clothes could be heard.

"I'm not hiding," Bella propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm just frustrated." Bella watched the raven-haired girl move quickly. Angela came from the closet holding a yellow sundress, Bella had known her roommate since freshman year they had always been acquaintances but now they were roommates. Angela ripped off her white t-shirt and pulled the sundress over her head.

"Are you going to the carnival?" Angela asked as she unzipped her jeans from under her dress, this was a tactic many kids used when getting undressed in their dorm.

"I don't know yet I got to check in with James." Bella breathed looking at the ceiling of their room.

"Oh of course the boyfriend." She teased in a fake British accent.

"He's not British!" Bella threw her head back and laughed.

Angela dove under her bed searching for the correct shoes. Her voice came muffled but Bella still heard her, "Well he is certainly uptight like one."

"That is a racist remark." Bella said getting up grabbing the yellow wedge heels that lay next to the closet door. Bella kicked Angela's leg with her foot causing Angela to climb out from under the bed to look up at her.

"It's not racist!" Angela grabbed the heels from Bella, "I dated a British guy; I'm just saying that James acts a lot like him."

"Oh please." Bella snorted as she climbed onto her bed again, she pushed all the papers to the floor with a frustrated kick.

Angela bent down and picked up the newspaper signup sheet, "You're going for all these clubs?"

"No, I was supposed to find one that interests me." Bella mumbled to her pillow.

The raven-haired girl walked towards the head of the bed. She laid the newspaper sheet by Bella's face, "This seems more you." Angela smiled, "Plus have you seen their editor? God I would kill to be Mrs. Whitlock!" Angela giggled before sitting on the edge of Bella's bed.

"I don't want to do newspaper." Bella grumbled.

"Why not?" Angela tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Bella growled, "Is a complete and utter asshole."

"People can regret the past hun." Angela stood up and looked one last time at the pale girl who lay on the bed. "I hope to see you at the carnival, see you later."

Bella turned her face as she heard the dorm room door click to a close, maybe Angela was right, is it time to give away those hurtful memories and bittersweet tears.

The brown-haired woman shook her head the idea was too farfetched. She could not be expected to just mend the bridge that had been burned a year ago. Sitting up she pulled the newspaper sheet with her, nevertheless she needed a club she could be interested in.

Bella walked out of her dorm room, she placed the key in small messenger bag. She walked down the pink halls of the girl's dorm; she weaved through the hall dodging suitcases and best friends. She could hear the thumping of her black flats; Bella quickened her footsteps to the catch the door before it closed again. The large maple wood doors always seemed to be so heavy, Bella shivered against the wind again. Her black leggings did little to warm her as she walked through the courtyard, her steps slowed as she spotted Jasper sitting near the fountain, his pale blue button up shirt and his black jeans made him look like a grown man. This was not the man she remembered, her brown eyes began to moisten when the memories came back to her.

The blue eyes darted up to her brown ones; she let out a startled girlish squeak before she continued to walk faster. She cursed herself for looking at him; she pushed the scolding voice to the back of her head as she entered the boy's dorms. She smiled and nodded to the people who waved in recognition to her, as she walked to the second floor she felt odd, as if they were evaluating her steps. She put her arms over her chest wishing she had not worn the brown dress her mother sent her. The boy's eyes seemed to follow her as they noticed her curves the appeared through the thin fabric, the long sleeve dress suddenly felt like a neon sign that invited everyone's eyes to her.

Finally, she stood in front of the white maple wood she knocked on the wood feeling finally calmed. The white door swung open revealing the shirtless boy who stood opposite from her, his blonde hair curled into a ponytail and his vibrant blue eyes seem to brighten when he saw her.

"Hey Bells." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him instantly shutting the door behind them.

The kiss was hungry, just like the one they had four days earlier when he finally arrived back at the boarding school after a long summer in Italy. His hands were everywhere, memorizing each delicious curve on her body. Her hand locked around his muscle bound arms, she was aware of his steps as he guided them to his bed.

She let out an aggravated scream in her mind, James had a singles room, as great as this was for when they wanted to make out or just be alone, and it was a headache when he wanted more. She pulled away from him pushing him just a few inches from her body. His blue eyes looked at her in betrayal; he sighed and rolled his eyes turning to his closet before heading into it.

"I'm sorry but you know I'm just not ready yet." Bella called after him as she sunk into his green comforters. Her eyes paved the blue walls of his room, the playboy bunny posters, and Disturbed posters took up most of the walls.

"Oh course Bella, you never are." James growled pulling a grey shirt over his defined abs.

"James…." Bella warned looking at him before she glided over to his window.

"Whatever," James put his hands in the air, "It's cool." He laid on his bed and looked at her.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Bella smiled turning to him.

"I already tried to do what I wanted." He mumbled.

Bella sighed and turned to the window. "I was thinking we could go to the carnival, Angela said she'd be there."

"I don't really feel like going to a carnival." James shrugged. Bella's lips pulled into a thin line. She had been with James since last year, since everything happened…..

Bella shook the memory from her head, "Well we can stay in and watch some good thriller movies." Bella eyed James' large TV. James was a child from a wealthy family; his father attended Blair so he wished his son did the same.

"I guess," James patted the spot on the twin bed next to him. She walked across the carpeted floor and sat beside him on the bed.

"I got you something." Bella whispered before she dove into her messenger bag, she withdrew a small box wrapped in newspaper.

James took it with a smile as he unwrapped it; he smiled and pulled Bella to his chest as he viewed the gift. "I needed new paint brushes; someone threw all my old ones out the other day." He eyed her suspiciously.

"I heard there is a vicious man hunt going around the dorm looking for the culprit." She smiled a guilty smile.

"I bet there is." He chuckled, his hands picked up the piece of the paper that had fallen onto the bed out of Bella's bag when she pulled out his gift. His eyes scanned over it and he frowned looking up at her. "You're joining newspaper." His eyes scanned over the filled out sheet.

"I need to, in able to keep my scholarship." Bella smiled her smile disappeared when she noticed his frown. "What?"

"Nothing I just can't believe it." He scoffed throwing the paper off the bed.

"James…" Bella stood up picking the paper off the bed. "What is wrong?" Bella worried.

"Nothing it's just I'm glad to see you can forgive Whitlock and Hale." James growled.

"I didn't, I don't plan too, but if I did would that be so wrong?" Bella asked placing the paper in her bag.

"No of course not." James grunted as he pulled her down to the bed again she let out a giggle as he started to kiss her.

They lay on his bed kissing for a while; all was calm in the room as their lips morphed to one. The calm fog thinned when James' hand traveled south, his hand glided over the brown fabric and then landed on her thigh. He began to move his hand up; his trip was cut short when Bella disappeared from under him.

"What the hell?" James looked up at her.

"I told you about this already." Bella barked fixing her brown hair.

"Damn it!" James fell back onto his bed. "You are such a fucking tease."

"Tease?!" Bella took the word as if she took a bullet. "I make sure to tell you every time that I don't want sex!"

James growled jumping up from the bed. "Oh please, you come in here and lay on my bed-"

"That doesn't mean anything! If every time I kiss you makes you believe we are going to have sex then I'm sorry I just won't kiss you anymore!" Bella snorted sarcastically.

"I bet if I was Whitlock you'd be begging me to fuck you!" James vibrant blue eyes clouded with anger.

"This has nothing to do with him!" Bella pulled at her hair. "I thought you were over this stupid jealously stride!"

"I'm not jealous of him, I just find it funny that the guy can do what he did last year and yet you still consider being in the same room as him!"

"It's not that big of a deal!" Bella rolled her eyes, "its newspaper!"

"Yea sure just like you guys were just friends back then?!"

"We were just friends!" Bella screamed.

"I think you should get out of my room." James growled.

"You are such an ass!" Bella spat at him.

"I'm an ass? Do you know how lucky you are to even be with me?!" James growled as she walked to the door.

"Oh please! I was the only one who would go with you to the winter ball! Everyone was too scared of you because you were the depressed artist!" Bella mocked.

"And everyone was too busy spreading rumors about you to even want to talk to you!" James yelled back at her.

"Well good thing I didn't sleep with you because that would have been a lot more rumors!" Bella growled.

"I'm happy as well; I don't need Whitlock's sloppy seconds!" James shot back.

"Fuck you! Jasper was a good friend of mine and I never slept with him, and just like you, I don't regret not sleeping with him!" Bella's cheeks pinked in anger.

James closed the distance between them; he let out a growl as he brought his hand up then brought it down harshly on her face.

The smack vibrated off the dorm room walls. The silence fell thick between the two; Bella brought her hand up to her cheek. Her eyes never left James' as her whole body shuddered with humiliation, his eyes softened and he opened his mouth to speak. Bella turned on her heel and ran for the door.

Once outside in the hall she took a few deep breaths as her cheek continued to sting, she let out a loud sob.

"Isabella?" Her head whipped to the side, the last person she wanted to see stood there. "Are you okay?" Jasper's eyes shot to James' room door.

Bella looked at her feet. "I…I…." bit back a loud sob as she shuffled through her messenger bag."I want to join newspaper." Bella pushed the paper into his chest and ran passed him, the flats made loud squeaking noises as she run down the stairs and out the normally to heavy maple wood doors.

* * *

**_Hey, you got to get to know your characters before we play with them right? So let's get ready to meet my Jasper_**

* * *


	3. Dog Tags

_**Auother's note: Like i said before I want you all to know the characters before i dive into this story**_

_"Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there."_

_"Citizen Solider" - Three Doors Down_

* * *

**_Introducing: Jasper Whitlock  
"Temper gets you in trouble, pride keeps you there"_**

Jasper sighed holding the signup sheet in his hands. His heart wrenched with guilt; he knew he should of have gone after her but something just held him back.

Turning away from the hall he walked silently to his dorm room, his feet dragged on the hardwood floors, why did everything have to be so damned difficult? Entering his room he looked at the green walls that were nearly bare. On his side of the room the walls contained posters of movies and a U.S. Marines poster. His father, Joseph Whitlock, was a soldier who currently fought in Iraq; this meant that Jasper received a lot of things in the mail from his father.

Jasper received plenty of things, boomerangs, camouflage pants, letters, pictures, etc. Jasper never grew tired of the gifts his father sent him. Jasper loved his father dearly, he inspired Jasper in life. Jasper himself wished to be a soldier like his father. Jasper walked towards the camouflaged covered bed, he threw himself upon it closing his eyes hoping slumber would come and take him.

He hated the fair because it forced him to stay up a few extra hours to make copies of the signup sheets, then to design the construction paper sign with the schools lame logo. However what kept him up a lot more lately was the fact that his roommate since freshman year was moving, they spent last night talking about the things they had planned in the future.

Jasper sighed pushing his body off the bed forfeiting the idea of sleep. Walking towards his closet he clutched on the chain around his neck, this chain was a sliver beaded chain that held a dog tag. They were his grandfather's dog tags, his father gave them to him, he told Jasper "From time to time each soldier needs a reminder of who fought and died for this country."

In that saying laid the second reason Jasper could not reach sleep. His father was coming home in a few days; it would be a two week visit before he went back out. When Jasper's father left he told his only son to be the man of the family, support the women. Within the first two weeks of his father's absence everything went haywire which landed him here, at Blair Academy.

While most kids cried during the first week, the feelings of being on their own and not seeing their parents until Thanksgiving tortured them. Jasper was happy, sure he missed his little sister Jessica but his mother was another story. Jasper went out his way each weekend though to see his sister, his family lived just a two hour drive away.

Jasper pulled the shirt off his body; he stretched as exhaustion took him into a deeper foul mood. He thought back to this morning while Anais jumped around setting the booth up he had tried to get some sleep in the grass but his whole body was at unease.

Seeing Isabella did not help his discomfort in his own skin, she seemed to still hate him and still want nothing to do with him. Jasper kicked off his gym shoes and padded around the soft carpet with just socks. He walked to the opposite side of his room, the empty side; he looked among the grassy field he watched the teenagers frolic and just be themselves. Jasper pressed his forehead against the glass, being himself seemed like more a challenge each passing day.

There was pressure from the school over the newspaper, the pressure from his father on being the best solider and student, the pressure from his mother and her secrets. It seemed almost impossible to be who he wished to be, and that was Jasper Whitlock, the student, the son, the boy, the teenager.

Jasper walked back to his bed in his jeans only he plopped back down on the bed. He looked at the signup sheet from Isabella, of course he would welcome her onto the paper her writing was amazing. His concern however laid in if she would be able to work with him, he did not blame her loathing on being unreasonable. How could he? He had barely forgiven Rosalie for this whole mess, then again he was the one who got caught up in the moment, he was the one who slept with the girl he should not have slept with.

He was seconds from sleep when his phone shot him awake again. He let out a loud groan of frustration as he lay on his back pulling the phone from his jean pocket to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked in a scruffy voice.

"Jasper?" Jessica's small voice carried through the speaker.

"Hey Jessie." Jasper greeted his eleven year old sister, even though there was a six year difference he was closer to her than any other female he knew.

"Jazz…." The voice was weak with fear and nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Jasper shot up from his bed.

"Mom's friend is still here." Her voice was in a whisper. Jasper closed his eyes trying to fight the blinding rage that erupted in him. He could picture his sister with the house phone hiding in her closet behind her long dresses and shoe boxes. His sister always hid when she talked to him on the phone, when she told him this fact his only reaction was to ask why. Jessica had told him the one simplest answer, and even though it was simple it covered the complications of his life and made him slightly emotional upon hearing it. Her response was: "When we were younger and mommy told me there was a monster in my closet you told me that only way I would scare that monster away was if I went right in there and told that monster it was my room and he had to live with it. That's why I talk to you in the closet…that way mommy knows you're my brother and she has to live with it."

Jasper sighed trying to push the image from his mind and focus at the task at hand. "I thought she told me he was leaving last night." Jasper growled, he had told his sister to call him if the man had not disappeared by this morning.

"Mommy said he needed a place to stay." Jessica whimpered.

"Give mom the phone." Jasper whispered trying not to let his anger leak through his words.

"Okay…." He knew she did not want to give her mother the phone, he knew she knew that after this she would not be able to call him for another three days.

There were a lot of muffled noises and scuffling then there was a clear voice. "What do you want Jasper?" His mother, Beatrice Whitlock, spoke in to the phone.

"Why isn't he gone?" Jasper growled. "You told me last week that he'd be gone by last night."

"Do not take that tone with me I am your mother!"She hissed into the phone.

"Then act like one damn it, tell your boyfriend to leave your husband is coming home soon."

"Jasper I know when your father is due home." His mother lashed at him.

"I know you do, what I question about your knowledge is if you know what this is doing to your daughter!" Jasper stood from his bed letting out a growl.

"I know very damn well that my daughter is fine!" His mother yelled into the phone. He heard the slamming of cabinet doors, and the small voice of Jessica.

"Mom, get rid of him or I will drive out there and do it myself!" Jasper screamed into the phone.

"I am your god damn mother, you do not yell at me like I'm a fucking child."

"Well, I will stop lecturing you like a child when you grow up and realize you have an eleven year old daughter at home with you and that you need to watch her more then you watch your boyfriend's penis."

"Use that tone with me one more time and I will send you to a further school." His mother warned. "Your sister is fine she is taking her medication I know how to handle her."

"I swear mom…" Jasper growled, his little sister was diabetic and though Jasper would always be there he pushed his mother to be there as well.

"She's fine." His mother growled. "If you don't mind I have to cook lunch." The phone beeped with the notice of the ending call.

Jasper let out a growl of anger and flung the phone at the closet door. He looked at the picture of his family that stood on the dresser; he turned his head away from it not wanting anything to do with the lies that laid in their smiles.

He climbed onto his bed one last time; the last thing he thought about before drifting into his sleep was Jessica hiding in her closet phone clutched to her ear.

Jasper groaned as the small hands shook him, he let out a small growl as the hands continue to shake him awake. "What?" He groaned in a sleepy voice.

"I'm looking for my brother?" The girl whispered in his ear.

The voice made him jump as he turned to see the thin girl standing by his bed, her greenish blue eyes seemed startled. He took in the figure with the short plaid skirt and the red sweater vest over the white button up shirt. The long pale legs were attached to heels, her voice spoke again.

"He moved into this room and I can't find him." Her voice was softer than most.

Jasper's eyes went over the opposite side of the room, there were bags and containers stacked on the bed. His new roommate must have arrived but did not wake him; Jasper's eyes went back to the girl.

"I'm sorry I don't know where he is." Jasper shrugged sitting up from his bed.

"Oh…" The girl looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Jasper looked up at her.

"Nothing it's just that…"the girl shrugged. "We just got into a small fight and now I can't find him, I'm sort of worried. I called him like five times and no answer." The girl looked at Jasper with wide eyes taking in his shirtless torso with the gleaming dog tags the rested on his chest.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He offered his hand.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She placed her small hand in his.

"You could stay here and wait for your brother." Jasper shrugged getting off the bed. His 6'3 height casted shadows on her 5'2 frame.

"Actually it will be faster if I search for him…I guess I'll go." Alice murmured.

"Wait, I can help you search if you like me to?" Jasper walked into his closet pulling his shirt back on.

"That would be cool." Alice called to him. "As long as you're not a serial killer." Alice giggled as he emerged from his closet putting on his gym shoes.

Jasper smiled and let out a low laugh. "I promise you that I am not a serial killer." Jasper opened the dorm room door gesturing her to lead the way. "But however I cannot promise you anything about stalking." Alice froze in the hallway staring at him; he pulled his lips back showing off this most dazzling small girl let out a giggle as she got lost in the smile.

"You know that fountain right there?" Jasper pointed to the large fountain in the middle of the court yard, it was made from black stone. They were walking across the court yard eyes peeled for the man Alice had described.

"Yup?"Alice looked up at him.

"The mayor sat on its ledge." Jasper chuckled to himself.

"Wow…" Alice nodded and looked at Jasper. "I'm from Arizona so I don't really know any of your mayors here…" She trailed off.

"That's pretty cool." Jasper smiled kindly to her. "Is it as hot as they say?"

"Yea, it is." Alice nodded.

The conversation died slowly for a few minutes before Alice began screaming. Jasper jumped up once more looking around. "What what?!" Jasper asked as she hid behind him.

"Bee…" Alice whispered from behind him.

"You screamed because of a bee?" Jasper felt his muscles relax.

"I'm deadly allergic!" Alice slapped his arm muscle.

"Oh…so I guess you don't want to search the garden."

"No!" Alice jumped up grabbing his shoulders. "I want to go...for my brother you know…" Alice giggled.

Jasper smiled at the girl her face beaming with childlike innocence. Her face softened as she stared up at his features, she let out a small smile. "Thank you for your help."

"It's okay." Jasper whispered low looking at down at her.

To the passing by students the scene displayed in front of them seemed to be a moment two lovers shared, not a moment passing by between strangers. The way his head duck low to talk to her, the way she looked up at him with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm happy my brother got assigned that room." Alice whispered under her breath.

Jasper let out a chuckle as Alice's eyes widen like saucers, "Oh my god..." She whispered. "I said that aloud?"

Jasper nodded, "Don't worry I'm kind of happy as well." Jasper brought his lips close to her ear. He smiled another heart stuttering smile.

Alice smiled sweetly as she looked up to his blue eyes. "So did you want my number, in case you want to give me a real tour som-?"

"Awww, look Jazzy is doing charity work." Maria said walking up towards the two.

"Doesn't he always?" Victoria walked toward her friend. Jasper took a step back away from Alice and looked up in anger as the girls stood there giggling. Maria and Victoria stood off to the side of Tanya and Jane. In the middle of the group was the taller blonde girl of the group, clearly the leader.

The hazel eyes burned into Alice's, "I'd beware of little lover boy there. He'll take your virginity and then try to take your best friends." The blonde cocked her head to the side. "But judging on the length of that skirt I'd say you're not a virgin."

Alice gasped looking at the offender's long blonde hair, Alice's eyes traveled over the girl's pink sundress. "By the size of your mouth I'm going to say you suck a lot of dicks." Alice fumed.

The blonde blinked a few times. "Excuse me little Miss. Crack Pixie, I do believe you better find out who to respect around here."

"I'll respect you when you respect me." Alice barked back. Her eyes flashed back to Jasper who had his jaw clenched staring at the blonde.

"Rosalie…" Jasper sighed, "Give her a break."

"Oh I'm sorry Jasper I didn't mean to kill your mood." Rosalie looked at him with fire in her eyes. "People should do that more often."

"Rosalie why don't you shut the fu-"

"Alice?" A taller boy stood a few inches away. His gray band t-shirt hung loosely on his upper muscular body, his jeans hung on hips. Alice turned to look at the boy whose bronze hair blew in the wind. She looked back at Jasper then Rosalie and her friends. Rosalie seemed to be staring down Jasper while her friends seemed to drool over the god that stood few feet away calling her name.

Alice turned to Jasper who was now staring at her. "I got to go." She looked down in shame and ran over to the boy.

"Alice what's going on?" the green eyes studied his sister then the group of teenagers.

"Nothing, let's just go Edward."

"Alice?" He stood looking at her; worry seemed to be drawn in his face.

"Edward, it's nothing let's just go okay?" Alice pulled her brother by the arm walking away.

Jasper looked back at Rosalie who smiling with a smug smile. "I hate you." Jasper let out a long breath.

"Feeling goes both ways." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Come on girls." Rosalie walked into the building behind Jasper.

Jasper stood in the September wind staring after Alice and the taller boy. She held on to his arm protectively as they weaved through the crowd.

"Great, happy fucking junior year." Jasper growled walking back to his dorm.


	4. Alpha Pride

__

**Author's Note: Come on boo you got to get to know my Characters before i let you play with them!  
I dont own twilight...sadly...**  
"You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable  
So go ahead and get gone  
And call up that chick and see if she's home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't knowWhat did you think I was putting you out for?"

"Irreplaceable"-by Beyonce

* * *

**_Introducing:Rosalie Hale  
"In the past a leader was a boss. Today's leaders must be partners with their people.. they no longer can lead solely based on positional power."_**

Rosalie woke up in her pink ruffled bed, her blonde hair fell forward covering her angel like face. The morning sun streamed in through her window, this would be like a fairy tale. The fairy tale in which the princess would arise and blue birds flew into the window and help lift her bed sheets off her body; she scoffed this was no fairy tale.

"Kiss my ass Cinderella." Rosalie muttered.

"HMMM… what?" Maria asked on her side of the room. She was stretching and apparently just waking up, her brown hair was piled high on her head. Rosalie rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed, today was an important day for this year. Not only would she be signing up for dancing club, she'd sign up for student council. Rosalie walked into her closet; there would be some definite redemption today, but what does one wear to make people cry?

She pulled the pink sundress over her milk pale body. She combed her golden tresses as she stared at Maria's sleeping form. She swayed towards the bed and looked at the peaceful sleeper; she sighed with a smile and brought her knee up to hit the bed.

The bed jerked causing Maria to be shocked awake. The Hispanic teen brought her body form up from the bed. The dark caramel skin was in strong contrast of the pink room; her brown eyes looked up at Rosalie with sleepiness daze.

"Get out." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Rose this is my room too." Maria groaned.

"Yea well Ben is coming over this morning and I need you to get out of the room."

"It's early!" Maria whined. "Jazz isn't even awake right now."

"This obsession you have over Whitlock is not attractive." Rosalie rolled her eyes before walking back to her full length mirror. Placing the brush down she twirled in the mirror; the dress was low cut and hugged her torso, it turned into a thin fountain of pink material after it flowed passed her waist.

"I'm not obsessed." Maria pulled herself out of the bed.

"Oh please the boy dumped you at the beginning of summer, yet you're _still _not over it." Rosalie rolled her eyes again as she went into her closet for a search for shoes.

"Rosalie that was three months ago." Maria's eyes widen with unshed tears, "I just can't bounce back, I slept with him…."

Rosalie looked at Maria and smile, "Maria, he wasn't your first so what's the big deal?" Rosalie cocked her head to the side.

"I liked him a lot!" Maria whined.

"Get over it; learn this lesson Maria…in high school like nobody but yourself." Rosalie slipped on her shoes and went into her closet once more looking for her purse.

"Not everyone has the perfect boyfriend." Maria mutters walking into the closet finding a pair of jeans.

Rosalie smiled at this comment as she pulled the correct purse from the shelf, she thought about Ben as she filled her purse with her things. Rosalie and Ben had started dating just six months ago, right after that unfortunate event happened. Rosalie felt a guilt pain stab her in the chest, she wondered if Bella was okay. Rosalie stopped in the middle of her room, she closed her eyes and let the pain wash away and seep into the atmosphere around her.

_Start over _she chanted in her mind as her heart pounded in her ears, tears threatened to make an appearance. Rosalie rolled her shoulders back, she did not cry, she was Rosalie Lillian Hale. She turned back to Maria, "You could have the perfect boyfriend if you gave up on eating those sugar cookies every chance you get."

Maria opened her mouth in shock and turned her head in shame. Rosalie smiled; she began to feel like the alpha she knew she was. She reached for her pink blackberry when she noticed she had no new messages. She frowned; Ben was supposed to text her when he was on his way. Maybe he just woke up late, Rosalie smiled reassuring herself. She pressed the number two on her speed dial and listened to the phone ring.

"Hey" The voice was one of laughter.

"Ben…." Rosalie said calmly, "Where are you? You're supposed to pick me up so we can go to the fair."

"Oh…shit…babe I'm sorry. I've been working on the student council banner for the fair." Ben swooned into the phone.

Rosalie smiled; she had forgotten that Ben was on student council. "Of course baby, but don't forget we are going to the carnival together."

"I wouldn't dream of it babe." He chuckled sexily. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Bye." She cooed. "Love you."

"You too babe."

The line went dead; Rosalie took in a deep sigh and closed her baby blue eyes before returning her attention to Maria. She was sitting on her bed crying silently, "Maria, seriously there are other guys!"

"But Jasper was always so sweet to me…" Maria started before her voice wavered anymore.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better why don't we call the girls we can all go out for breakfast." Rosalie picked up her phone already texting the information away.

"Thanks Rosalie, I am so lucky to have you." Maria began to whimper again.

"Yes you are." Rosalie stood up looking at Maria. "Continue getting dressed."

"Rose this year is going to be great!" Victoria sneered in her blue dress and grey leggings. She pushed her over size sunglasses on her face again.

"Yea, I know it will be once I make student council president and head dancer in the class." Rosalie sighed scrapping the butter off her toast.

They sat in the large oak lunch room of Blair Academy, its dark brown walls and large stone fireplace gave the school a sense of home. Its long oak tables and red velvet chairs made every student comfortable to be themselves under the large dropping chandeliers.

"Ick." Jane murmured looking at Maria's pancakes. "You're going to eat all of that?" Jane rolled her green eyes her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid. Rosalie looked at Jane and frowned.

"Jane we all looked the other way when you fattened up on butter pecan ice cream after Erick dumped you." Rosalie shot back in a cool manner. "We never made fun of it."

Jane's face fell as she looked down at her small portion of eggs. Rosalie smiled once more; Jane was her only real competition in looks, because of this Rosalie made sure to smash her down enough so she wouldn't remove her from her alpha throne.

"Rosalie I love your hair this year." Tanya said looking at the blue eyed angel.

"Thank you, it is really nothing." Rosalie smiled, "So girls what is our first matter of business as Juniors?"

Tanya's face fell for a moment. She ducked her head low hiding behind her long black hair, "We should buy a pregnancy test." Tanya whispered.

The table fell silent. Rosalie looked at Tanya and sighed, "Don't I always tell you to be safe?" Rosalie warned.

"Yes, but…it happened to fast…" Tanya whispered.

"It's okay Tanya," Victoria whispered her wild red hair covered her face. "We will go get the test with you." Rosalie's body grew with alarm she did not want the girls thinking the Victoria cared more about them then she did. She had to remain an alpha.

"Of course we will." Rosalie stood and looked down at Tanya, "Let's go." She held her hand out for Tanya to take it.

Rosalie walked down the stone path with her friends in suit. Their heels clacked on the path, marking their rhythm. Rosalie smiled, this was where she belong, in one of the best schools, leading some of the most popular girls this school has seen, and more importantly doing it all while having the most perfect boyfriend.

Rosalie took long pride filled steps; she let out a low sigh as her thoughts filled with Ben. She was thinking so hard about him she didn't notice him, until however she heard his chuckle. The same sexy chuckle that only he used when he was with her, her head whipped around in the direction and saw him. His body was entangled in another girl's; her yellow sundress covered his body as she kissed his lips.

There they lay in the middle of the court yard, kissing in the grass, like he and Rosalie had done so many times before. Her heart ripped but she kept walking like she saw nothing, because she was an alpha and an alpha never lets anyone see her pain. She walked faster her feet pounding onto the stone, her eyes burned with tears but she would not cry, no she was Rosalie Hale, and Hales do not cry over simple boys. She stopped and looked at her friends they seemed oblivious to what had just happened; had they not heard the cracking of her heart? Rosalie stared as Tanya giggled with Jane over a girl's last season purse, Victoria walked and texted at the same time, her thin body swaying. Maria looked down hugging herself no doubt crying over Jasper.

"Ladies." She said calmly as they stopped. She was a woman of power and nothing will make her stray from that. "I have business to attend to."

"Hmmm Ben's business no doubt." Jane waggled her eyebrows looking at Rosalie.

"Yes, in a matter fact, I do." She smiled with grace.

"But…my…" Tanya lowered her eyes.

"Tanya…" Rosalie put her bangle covered arm out. "Go buy the test and come back to the dorm and we will hang out in my room." Rosalie pulled her arm back and nodded to the girls.

She waited until they were far from the spot she was in to let her eyes close and a single tear trickle out. She moved swiftly down the way she came, she eyed Ben and the girl as they now sat up talking on the grass. He seemed to be saying something so funny because all she could do was giggle. Rosalie pounded her feet with anger she just repeated the lyrics to "Irreplaceable" by Beyonce in her mind, this was all she could do to keep herself from crying. She walked up the steps to the boy's dorm and touched the door knob before the doors swung open; the wide brown eyes stared at her tears filled.

_Start over_ was all that echoed through Rosalie's mind as the brown eyes looked down again. She pushed passed Rosalie and continued her run. Isabella swerved through the students as she left Rosalie behind her confused.

Rosalie bit her tongue and fought the urge to run after her. Rosalie entered the boy's dorm and swayed down the hall way, her fingers grazing the walls. Whistles took place after her she smiled, even in this depressing time the affect she had over males always seemed to put a bounce in her step. Her fingers came to door she had seen all too much for the last seven months, she looked at a boy passing by.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie used her best dazzling voice.

"Yup?" The guy stopped immediately.

"Do you know how to pick a lock," Rosalie smiled biting her lips sexily. "I seemed to have left something every important in this guys room and he just isn't here." She batted her eyelashes.

"I think I can manage it." He added huskily. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, as he searched for credit card Rosalie's eyes lifted and landed on a pair of familiar blue ones. Jasper stood by the corner of the hall with his arms crossed, he had a small smirk on his face as he stared at her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, she was not making that mistake again.

_Start over; _alphas do not make the same mistake twice. The guy was now working hard on the lock as Rosalie stared mental daggers at Jasper, he laughed knowing quiet well why she was staring at him. He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him.

She rolled her eyes once more as the guy sighed in victory, "I got it open."

"Thank you." Rosalie cooed pushing passed him.

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" He leaned forward as she entered Ben's room slamming the door in his face.

Rosalie entered the room and let out a disgusted noise. The red haired girl lifted herself from the man below her. "Oh my god," The girl screamed grabbing a shirt off the floor to cover torso, "Is she your girlfriend?" The red haired girl looked at the man below her.

"Who?" The man looked around the girl and let out an aggravated sigh. "Rosalie." He growled.

"Asshole!" The red haired girl crawled off the man and pulled on the shirt she had in her hands. She buttoned her jeans as she ran out the room.

Rosalie let out a snort as the muscular guy put his hands of his face. He sat up his murky blue grey eyes stared at her. His dark curly hair matched with his very in rage state.

"Ooopss." Rosalie rolled her eyes walking to Ben's side of the room. She laid her purse on his bed.

"Ben is not here!" Emmett stood up fixing his jeans as he hunted for t-shirt.

"Oh I know." Rosalie said simply opening the window. Emmett stared at Rosalie's ass she pushed the window up. "Please stop staring at my ass and get a life." Rosalie growled without turning around.

"Hey I have one but you so kindly interrupted it." Emmett growled.

"Whatever football star, get out." Rosalie turned around and looked at his very large shirtless frame.

"Look everyone on this campus might do doggy flips for you, but I don't." Emmett growled looking down at the small female.

"I do not care if you flip, jump, or flop, just get out of this room." Rosalie's eyes danced with fire.

"No," Emmett growled his eyes burning with the same intensity.

"Fine," Rosalie smiled, "Stay here."

Rosalie turned and pulled one of Ben's spelling bee trophies from a shelf. She picked it up and hurled it at Emmett. "What the fuck!" Emmett screamed as he ducked, in two large steps he was by her side grabbing her wrist. "What the fuck is your problem Hale?"

"Nothing McCarty." Venom dripped with each word.

"Why are you here?" Emmett grabbed her wrist tighter.

"I'm going to turn this place upside down and if you don't leave, I will continue target practice."

"Why are you going to trash this room?" Emmett jerked her wrist.

"Because…" Rosalie looked away with rebellion, her eyes glazed over before they turned hard again. "Let go of me you ape!" She hissed pulling her hands free.

"Whatever princess," Emmett said with sarcasm "Just tell me why and I'll leave." Emmett smiled showing his dimples.

Rosalie let out a frustrated screech and just turned her back to him she pushed all of Ben's trophies off the shelf, picking one up she brought it down on his laptop. "Because Benjamin is a cheating asshole!" Rosalie screeched grabbing his bed sheets off his bed throwing them out of the window. She turned to Emmett, "And if you tell anyone! I will come after you and break your dick!" She threw open the door to the closet grabbed Ben's clothes she brought them to his bare bed. "Give me scissors." Her voice cracked but she shook it away.

Emmett's eyes held confusion but he turned and searched a drawer handing her scissors he sat on his bed watching as she cut the sleeves of his most expensive clothes and a hole in the crotch of all his jeans. Rosalie dug threw her purse and pulled out a lipstick tube and rubbed it along his favorite designer shoes.

She was like a tornado in the room, ripping posters, throwing things, she let out her frustration. She was a Hale after all her daddy was a lawyer he had always told her the best revenge was to get even. Rosalie was no whore, she would not cheat, but she would trash him room, rip his favorite posters, and cut his signed baseball card. She did not care if Emmett stood in the room, if Emmett stood next to her, she couldn't give a shit right now. Emmett was just an innocent by stander in her tornado and if he got hurt…well he had been warned.

She brought his laptop high off his desk and held it over the hard wood floor of his room. She let it fall and let the noise soothe her temper. She lunged for the TV but Emmett's strong arms wrapped around her. "Rosalie!" He hissed in her ear. "I use that too!"

"I don't care! All the more reason to trash it!" She thrashed in his arms.

"Rosalie…" He said in a more calm voice. "Its okay you got even, you got revenge."

He hulled her towards his bed and sat her down. She let out a pout as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He kneeled down in front of her, "He will be hurt by this trust me." Emmett eyed Ben's side of the room.

"If you tell anyone," Rosalie grabbed Emmett's alarm clock holding it above her head ready to hurl it at him.

"No!" Emmett grabbed her wrist, "I won't tell a soul."

"I don't like you." Rosalie said randomly as she pouted.

"That's okay you don't have too…" Emmett shrugged, "I don't like you either."

Rosalie closed her eyes trapping the tears. "I got to go." She got off the bed and pushed passed Emmett she reached the door but stopped as Emmett stood staring at her.

"Rosalie, he's a dog for doing this." Emmett frowned. "Not even a Hale deserves this."

She looked at him for a moment but opened the door and escaped before anything else was said.

Rosalie's heels clicked on the stone path as she let out a strangled whimper, she felt the cold wind blow on her body as she walked through the fair she stared at the people behind the booths; they all had it so easy.

Rosalie fished out her phone and dialed a number she needed just a hint of comfort from.

"Hello." The voice was softer than most.

"Mom…." Rosalie whispered.

"What is it now Rosalie?" Her mother's voice was stern.

"I just wanted to call and say what's up." Rosalie whispered before finding a bench to sit.

"What did you do?" Her mother was cold; Rosalie closed her eyes picturing her mother rummage around in her oak wood office with the phone pressed to her ear.

"I just needed a mother daughter conversations remember the ones we used to have before Chad?" Rosalie snapped.

"You mean before I married and I was depressed because your father left me for a sectary?" Her mother snapped back.

"Mom…" Rosalie let out a sigh. "I'm sorry it's just …I found out that Ben was che-"

"Rosalie I have to go soon so can you please speed this up?" Her mother growled.

Rosalie stood quiet for a long time; she stared at the squirrel that seemed to chew on a blade of grass. "You know what mother? Never mind." Rosalie snapped as pressed the end button on her phone sliding it into her purse.

"Rosalie!" She heard her name come from Tanya's lips.

Rosalie looked up at her friends who stood calling to her holding up a bag. Rosalie rose up gracefully pulling her hair behind her ear, for a second there she had lost herself. For a second there she forgot she was a Hale, and yes that may mean she was born to the ice queen and the disappearing daddy, but she didn't care. She had more pride in her pinky then some of these kids had in their body, she swayed to her friends taking Tanya's arm in her hand.

"Let's go find out once and for all what we have to do." Rosalie patted her arm.

_Start over _was all that repeated in her head, start over and forget Ben. Start over and forget Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock start over and forget the mess she was born into. All she had to do was _start over. _That couldn't be so hard right?


	5. It's Criminal

_**Author's Note: Getting closer to action! Just a couple more characters to get to know**_

_"You said it couldn't be done,  
Told me that it's the kind of battle,  
That just couldn't be won, you 're too sick, too hard, too fucked in the head,  
You'll never make it no, not in this lifetime  
Well guess again my friend  
don't act suprised,  
We got the bass drum kick,  
That will blow out your eyes, when you hear this shit,  
You'll get to steppin',  
Gonna fight the war,  
And use my music as a know I'm talkin' 'bout,Vindication."_

_"Dropping Plates"- Disturbed_

* * *

**_Introducing: Emmett McCarty  
"A man is about as big as the things that make him angry"_**

Emmett fell back into his bed looking at the mess on the other side of the room. He let out a chuckle, he remembered when he first met Rosalie, and she had pushed him in the hallway causing him to bump into some girl. He couldn't help think then about how she was a bitch. Now however sitting here in this room after watching her demolish Ben's stuff and watching her pick herself up like that in a matter of seconds, he thought she was not just a bitch but a strong bitch.

Emmett laid back and closed his eyes; he pushed Rosalie from his mind and settled back onto his list of things to do today. Football practice, work out, carnival, and sleep. He smiled at his short list, his smile faded when the bedroom door slammed.

"What the fuck!?" Ben cried running to his side of the room turning to Emmett who stared up at him with innocence. "What the fuck happened?!" Ben growled.

"I don't know I just came in." Emmett shrugged rolling over on his bed.

"Bullshit!" Ben pushed at Emmett's back.

Emmett rolled back over and looked at Ben. "Can I fucking help you?"

"What the fuck you do to my room!?" Ben yelled.

"I didn't do shit!" Emmett yelled back, he wasn't lying. "I don't know what happened!" Okay so maybe he was lying but he couldn't blame Rosalie.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this!" Ben yelled again.

"I didn't do anything!" Emmett said jumping from his bed, his eyes burning.

"Fucking liar I know you have a criminal record!" Ben shot back.

Emmett's eyes glazed over in rage, his muscles flex under his grey shirt and his eyes burned a hole in Ben's head. Emmett walked forward and pushed Ben, Ben collided with the wall in one swift push. The bulky man towered over Ben, "I didn't do shit to your side." Emmett growled lowering his voice. "If you weren't so busy fucking different girls then your girlfriend you would actually notice that shit."

"You're saying Rosalie did this?" Ben looked at his room.

"No, I'm saying you're a fucking idiot." Emmett growled again. "But I think I need to leave because your face is about to accidentally run into my fist." Emmett pushed Ben once more before gathering his things and leaving the room.

His sneakers squeaked on the wood floor, his body was in waves of anger. Damn Blair Academy and their policies, they _had _to inform his roommates that he had a criminal record. However they did not tell anyone about the specifics of the charges, his father fought hard when he discovered this policy but there are some things even a McCarty can't do. Emmett walked down the boy's dorm stairs, he was angry at everything right now. Rosalie and her stupid interruptions, Ben and his stupid sex life, Blair and their policies but more importantly he was angry at himself.

He walked down the stone path his head down. He stood out in the crowd, his muscles made him bigger and harder to miss. His phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to stop, he brought his phone up to his eye sight and frowned. Christina, he shook his head and put the phone in his pocket. He did not need this now, he entered the gym hall and the brown wood walls welcomed him. The walls drew him deeper into the gym, he passed the basketball court, the pool, and he passed the large multi-purpose room. He walked straight for the workout room he entered the room with a loud boom upon opening the door.

"Emmett!" His coach turned to look at him he was spotting one of Emmett's team mates.

"Coach Jamison." Emmett nodded before continuing to the locker room.

Who the hell did Ben think he was? Ben came to this school because his parents thought it'd be sweet just to let their kid experience this life, hell if Ben didn't like it he could go home.

Emmett growled as he got his workout clothes from his locker, _he _couldn't go home. If he disliked the school oh well he had to live with. Emmett was out here because home was not a option anymore. Emmett ripped off his shirt shoving it in his locker, he looked around at the empty locker room; he was early.

Emmett stood in front of the punching bag; he knocked his fist together and brought it back up to the bag. He could hear the giggles of the girls behind him; he bit back at annoyance that nipped at his heels. He wished that this gym was co-ed nothing was more distracting than a girl with big boobs and a smile. He hit his fist against the red bag as it swayed, like a predator on his pray he brought his fist back on it. Jumping in his stance he pounced on it again. He was so angry that nothing he did could calm himself.

He hated Ben. _*Punch* _He hated Rosalie for disturbing him from getting laid. _*Punch* _He hated Blair Academy and their stupid rules. _*Punch* _He hated his life, his home, himself, and the giggling girls behind him. _*Punch**Punch**Punch*_

"Easy there slugger…" The native girl stood up holding the red bag.

"Hey Leah." Emmett grunt before he threw in another punch.

The impact of his fist caused the red bag to move, Leah slid back just a bit but held her ground. Her light brown eyes looked at Emmett in concern her long black hair was in a pony tail it swayed when she cocked her head to the side.

"What's up Em?" She whispered.

"Nothing," Emmett grunted walking to a nearby machine. "I just got a lot on my mind." He pushed the weights on the metal bar.

"That's a lot of weight." Leah whispered sitting next to him on another machine.

"I know." He laid down on his back and picked the metal bar off its hold.

"Emmett what happened?" Leah whispered looking at him.

"Nothing, why does something have to happen?" Emmett growled pushing the weights up, his muscles moved, molding to their actions.

"Just worried about your sudden burst of action." She shrugged; Emmett had met Leah when he first came to the workout room. They became workout partners, until Leah met some guy and started coming in earlier so she could have her afternoons for her sex life. Emmett let out a hiss as his muscles burned, he loved it. He loved the burning of his muscles; he loved the energy he got to lose while doing this.

"Are you going to the carnival?" He suddenly asked needing the conversation to change.

"I don't know yet." Leah whispered getting up.

"It's just a carnival Leah, seriously." Emmett grunted.

"I know but he's so…." Leah closed her eyes standing over Emmett, "So out there about his feelings." Leah whimpered.

Emmett rolled his eyes; Leah had only mentioned in passing about this guy named Jacob. Emmett was no man to judge he had chased a lot of girls but this guy had it bad. "Just go to the carnival if anything happens you can always ditch him with some lame excuse about washing your hair." Emmett lifted the weights once more.

"Yea yea, are you going?" Leah looked down at him once more.

"Yea, I guess I am got nothing better to do." Emmett focused on the ceiling.

"I got to go big guy, take it easy." She patted his forearm she turned to go but his voice stopped her.

"Give him a chance Leah; you can't live with what ifs."

Emmett walked calmly down the stone path; he had cooled considerably after his run in with Ben. Emmet's steps slowed however when he seen an all familiar character staring down an unfamiliar face.

James pushed the kid with the unruly bronze hair, the teenage male pushed back.

Emmett side and quickened his steps towards the unraveling scene. "What's up James?" Emmett sighed looking at James.

"This asshole pinched my sister's ass!" the teenage boy spoke for him.

Emmett looked at the teen aged boy; the boy was tall with a decent amount of muscles that it takes to win a fight. His face was red with anger and a small girl hid behind him, her pixie hair cut only seemed to make her smaller as she hid behind her brother.

"Okay, I'm sure James is sorry." Emmett looked down at James, "Aren't cha James?"

"Fuck you _Emmey_" James growled.

"You know I wonder what Isabella might have to say about this." Emmett warned. He knew James as an asshole, his attitude made Rosalie look like a sweet angel. Emmett never really liked James but Emmett just adored James' girlfriend, he never met her but she was fragile and gentle. To Emmett she reminded him of his sisters, it made him feel disgusted when he saw them kiss but Emmett didn't know either one personally.

James pushed passed Emmett growling with fierce intimidation. Emmett looked at the growling teenager as he huffed in anger. "He needs to be…." The boy trailed off.

"Edward," The pixie girl pressed her hand to his back.

"Just…leave me alone." Edward pushed her hand away stalked off.

Emmett looked at Alice and frowned with sorrow, "I'm sorry if I butted in…"

"No, it's quiet alright…" Alice sighed looking down. "Thank you." She turned before walking off slowly.

Emmett shook his head and continued on his path to his dorm. He opened the door to the boy's dorm building; he bumped into a kid who whispered his apologies before stalking down the stairs. Emmett rolled his eyes, what is it with people around here lately? It's barely Junior year and they are already starting to act antsy around each other.


	6. The Past

_**Author's Note: After this chapter it's ready to be poured in the can and mixed!!!!**_

_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hell"_

_"Animal I have Become"- Threes days grace_

* * *

**_Introducing: Edward and Alice Cullen  
"Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future"_**

Edward picked up the stuff animal from the box and studied it; the small giraffe stared back at him. He looked at the stuffed animal one last time before throwing it in the box; he brought the box up to his broad chest as he moved it out of the truck. His footsteps echoed in the large empty truck, his eyes looked at the moving van when he jumped onto the street.

"Spending a little extra time with Godzilla?" Alice, the smaller version of his mother, giggled.

"Shut up you damned pixie." Edward growled walking passed her into the large house behind her.

"Hehe its okay Eddie I won't tell anyone about him." Alice chuckled following her older brother into the warm mansion. The large stair case curved into the living room, Alice slipped off her gym shoes letting her toes sink into the rug.

"Come on kids you got a lot of packing to do." Carlisle, their father, walked into the living room rubbing his hands together. He was so excited to relocate his family to New Jersey for a new medical job that opened up to him. His faithful wife Esme hated the idea of leaving the year round heat but stood by her husband's side and agreed to move. She kept reminding herself time and time again that she was going start her online website selling jewelry she made. She said New Jersey was the perfect place for her business, Edward knew his mother better though, he knew she was just trying to be positive.

In this move however they failed to ask Edward's opinion if he wanted to move. Edward thoroughly disliked the fact of leaving behind all he came to know in his younger years, while his sister Alice seemed thrilled of the new adventure. Edward was only excited for one purpose and one purpose only, his freedom. His freedom would be granted as soon as he stepped on the soil of Blair Academy. After that he would not only be free of his parents but their constant breathing down his neck.

Edward pulled himself up the stairs where he opened his bed room door; the room was already unpacked and set up nicely. The Cullen family had actually sent a lot of their belongings out here before coming out here themselves, they arrive about four days ago they had just received their very last of their things that had once taken up space in their Arizona home.

"Edward?" The voice belonged to his mother as she stood in the door frame staring at him. He turned to face his mother's blue eyes that seemed to be filled with tears; her skin tone was even due to her many days of gardening under the sun.

"Mom?" He knew what was coming, he had practically begged to attend Blair, and he knew he could not avoid this.

"Honey," She stepped forward picking up the giraffe that found refugee in the brown cardboard box. "You know it is okay to be scared of leaving." She walked over to his made bed sitting down looking at him.

Edward placed the box down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mom I will be fine." He sat beside his mother and stared at her carefully.

"I know…" His mother looked down at his hands with worry. "I just worry that you will be so far away I can't protect you." She grabbed his hand after eyeing it carefully.

"Mom, Alice will be with me. If anything goes wrong with the medication she will call you." Edward held his mother's hand with care. Though this conversation angered him, he knew it needed to happen once last time before he went. His mother was worried and he could not be angry at her for just caring but he found it hard to listen to her worries.

"I know but…" She laughed as tears dropped from her cheeks. "I want you to watch after her and she will have to watch out for you, and I'm just not ready for my babies to leave me." Esme broke down after being so strong during the whole process of the move. When Edward announced his interest in Blair after careful internet research, his father solemnly agreed that it was a good idea. His mother had taken it in stride if it made her hurt in any way she hid it well.

"Mom we aren't leaving, I will come back during all the holidays and…"

"And you will call me if the doctor out there has to send you to the hospital?" Esme asked quickly. The memory of the last time she was not informed of her son's hospitalization played in her head. Carlisle had hidden Edward's check in from her because of her hysterics, but when Esme found out the family faced the real raft of Esme's hysterics.

"Yes mother," Edward tried very hard to not let his irritation slip through his words. "I will call you the minute anything happens." Edward whispered towards her.

"I'm so sorry Edward…." Esme whispered. "I never wanted this for you, if I would have known…"

"You would of what? Never had any children? Become a spinster and live in a cave?" Edward shook his head looking at his mother as if she were crazy. "It's not your fault, its nature." Edward pulled his mother into a hug as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"I can't do this!" Esme whispered into his chest. "I can't let you go!"

"Mom I know the pills I have to take, I have brand new refills, and for heaven's sake my doctor is my father!" Edward pushed her hair away from her wet cheeks.

Esme fell into his chest again crying slowly. Edward rocked them back and forth, his eyes closed as he remembered the day all this insanity started.

~*~

_Fifteen year old Edward danced on their drive way bouncing the basketball, though it was late he had all the energy of a child with a sugar high. He bounced around the drive way before jumping to make the shot. Edward sighed when his sister ran out of the house into the drive way. _

"_Is it perfect for homecoming!?" Alice spun in a pink dress, he looked at his fourteen year old sister. _

"_You're too young to go in that dress." Edward whispered. He thought about his own date in which he was taking to Homecoming, she was the prettiest girl in his class._

"_Oh shut up." Alice rolled her eyes. _

_Edward looked at her and tossed the basketball at her causing her to screech as she ran out of the way, he let out a loud cruel laugh. _

_He left the basketball on the floor and ran into the kitchen smiling to which his little sister now stood crying to her mother about her brother's attitude. _

"_Mommy he's mean!" Alice stomped her foot._

"_You're fourteen and you still call mom mommy." Edward spoke looking at her to his mother, he fidgeted nervously. _

"_Edward honey…" Esme looked at him cautiously. "Are you okay?" _

"_YupI'mfinemom!" Edward said without taking a breath. _

_Alice raised her eyebrows at her brother. "Mom," She whined "He's doing it again!" _

"_Alice…" Esme looked at her daughter scorning her, Esme raised for the kitchen table setting down her crossword puzzle. "Edward I think maybe it's time we set up that appointment at the doctors." Esme glided over to the phone._

"_Why?" Edward said suddenly irritated, he looked at his sister who had her arms crossed over her chest as she stomped away to change into her normal clothes. _

"_Honey just as a precaution you know what you're father said about you're hyperactivity lately." Esme picked up the phone._

"_Nothingiswrongwithme!" Edward yelled suddenly making Esme jumped and drop the phone._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme sternly yelled. "You know we do not appreciate that tone in this house!" Edward looked at the telephone and picked it up smiling. "Edward." Esme looked at him confused. He turned back at her like if what had just happened never took place. He punched in a few numbers and jumped on the counter, Esme sighed and walked away looking for her cell phone. Alice skipped back in holding her pink dress in the plastic wrapping to protect it from dirt. _

"_Mom! I'm putting the dress by the door so you can take it to the dry cleaners before school tomorrow!" Alice called over her shoulder. Alice turned to stare at her brother who had the phone pressed to his ear. "You're calling someone at 8:45 at night?" Alice crossed her arms over her small chest._

"_Yea so?" Edward shrugged as the voice picked up._

"_Hello?" The girl's voice sounded unsure of who was on the other line._

"_Hi Krystal!" Edward chirped happily._

"_Edward it's a school night!" Alice put her hands on her hips. _

"_So Krystal what's up?" Edward jumped off the counter walking into the living room avoiding his sister._

_Edward started to fidget as he sat on the couch. "Areyoureadyforhomecomingyet?" Edward chuckled._

_Alice frowned as she stared at her brother, "Mom he's doing that weird thing again!" Alice went in search of her mother. _

"_What?" Krystal asked over the phone._

"_Areyoureadyforhomecomingyet?" Edward spoke fast without pausing._

"_Umm…yea?" Krystal guessed with confusion. _

"_Ihavesomuchtotellyou!" Edward's legs bounced in excitement._

"_What? Edward slowdown I can't understand you!" Krystal spoke into the phone with irritation._

"_Sorry!" Edward said happily. _

_Esme looked at her son from the stairwell in their home and dialed her husband's cell phone number. "Carlisle?" Esme spoke softly before patting Alice's head as she stood next to her mother. "He's showing the symptoms again." She spoke low enough for Edward not to hear._

"_Edward…we have to talk." Krystal cut in on his insane rambling._

"_What?" Edward slowed down looking at her._

"_I can't go to homecoming because I got grounded yesterday and I was hoping if we could hang ou-"_

"_You lied to me?" Edward cut her off with disgust._

"_What?" Krystal was surely lost now._

"_Youtoldmeyouwerereadyforhomecoming!" Edward yelled into the phone._

"_Uh? Edward I can't understand you!" Krystal seethed into the phone with annoyance. _

"_Liar!" Edward yelled into the house phone flinging it across the room. _

"_Edward!" Esme scolded from her position. She turned to Alice "Honey talk to your father for awhile." Esme ran down the stairs as her son stood up in anger her picked up a throw pillow and hurled it at the TV._

"_Dad?" Alice's voice trembled, "What's going on?"_

_Edward pushed passed his mother, "That stupid whore lied to me!" Edward growled walking toward a plastic covered pink dress. "That stupid dance!" Edward yanked the dress from its laying position of the counter. _

"_Get your paws off my dress!" Alice screamed running into the kitchen dropping the phone. _

"_Edward calm down!" Esme followed her daughter into the kitchen._

_Edward looked at the dress and ripped off the plastic, his sister ran at him but he pushed her away. Alice stumbled backward on the tiled floor and fell on her back, she let out a cry of pain as she rubbed her elbow. Edward threw the hanger towards the sink as he pulled at the pink fabric, his anger burned brightly in his green eyes. Esme pulled Alice up as she grabbed her son's shoulders, she could hear her husband screaming into the phone asking for someone to tell him what's happening. "Edward Cullen calm down!" Esme reached for the pink dress but Edward pushed her away causing his mother to stumble backwards and hit the kitchen table. Alice went for her brother but her mother stopped her. "Alice! Stay away from him!" _

"_No!" Alice's eyes were filled with tears when Edward ripped the pink lace screaming obscenities. She looked at her mother as she raced to the phone._

"_Carlisle, get home now." She said in a calm voice grabbing Alice away from her brother. "Alice go to your room!" She yelled at her daughter._

"_But-"_

"_Go!" Esme pointed to the stairs as she watched her son rip apart the harmless dress with his bare hands and anger. _

"_You asshole!" Alice screamed at him, though she was young and barely cursed aloud she couldn't control herself._

"_Mary Alice Cullen!" Esme whirled around to face her daughter._

"_I hate you!" She cried looking at Edward who suddenly looked up as if he had been asleep the whole time, tears filled his green eyes as he immediately dropped the dress and ran passed the two women and out the door._

_Later Carlisle found Edward hiding under their neighbor's porch table he pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We will get through this son"_

"_What is wrong with me?" Edward cried into his father's shirt, he scoffed at himself, he was a boy and boys don't cry. The tears fell anyway, as his father kissed the top of his head. _

"_You just have a sickness son, that's all you're just sick." Carlisle fought back his tears. _

"_Give me medicine then!" Edward let out a frustrated growl._

"_If only it was that simple…" Carlisle pulled his son tighter into his chest, "If only…" _

_~*~_

Edward closed his eyes and looked down at his mom, "I love you." He whispered as she looked up at him.

"I love you too Edward." She whispered, "I know you will find a woman who will love you for who you are despite it all."

"Yea…" Edward chuckled.

Tiny arms wrapped around Edward's side, he turned and looked at the pixie that snuck up on them. She buried her face in his shoulder, "We are in this together bro." She smiled at him.

"I didn't doubt that for a moment Ali." He pulled his sister in the hug.

"Hey…" Carlisle stopped in the doorway and let out a chuckle, "I knew the tears would start soon." Carlisle had the same bronze hair as his son; his sons green eyes only mirrored his. Edward smiled at his father.

"You know you can join in the group hug." Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, as lovely as that sounds you guys got to get a move on." Carlisle clapped his hands as he walked over to his wife. "Come on love let's go downstairs and get you some tea." He whispered as his wife clung to his arm.

"I can't let him go Carlisle." She whispered as she descended down the stairs with her husband. "He might need me…"

"Esme, I love you but Edward needs this he will not be able to live in the real world if you do not let him grow up and live his life. He will cope with this problem in his life but I can tell you now that we raised our boy as a fighter and a lover he will move passed this hurdle." Carlisle patted her hand.

"I hope so Carlisle, if one thing goes wrong…"

"I know…" Carlisle smiled down at her. "You will raise hell."

"I am a mother; it is what we mothers do." Esme whispered.

Alice rose from her brother's bed before he caught her wrist, "Alice." Edward stood leaning over her short stature.

"Yup?" She looked at him with a small smile.

"Promise you left your nasty habit at Arizona." Edward muttered under his breath.

Alice's eyes cleared of any emotion before she yanked her hand away, "Not even mom and dad asked me about that, they are sensitive en-"

"Our parents are notorious for ignoring things." Edward stepped in front of his sister; his parents sometimes ignored many things, such as Edward's early symptoms. The sadness in his eyes warned her that he was not looking for a fight, He wanted reassurance.

"You know, you were all bitchy about your sickness being discussed before you left…." Alice growled remembering when she herself tried talking to her brother about it; he had gotten up with a few curse words and disappeared into the house. "Now you think it is okay for you to ask me about…" Alice trailed off when he brother shook his head and let out a laugh.

"You know Alice I thought you did all this for attention! Now you get it and you don't want it!" Edward threw his hands in the air.

"Did you take your medication?" Alice asked calmly.

There it was the smack in the face to Edward Cullen, his emerald eyes darken considerably and he growled. "Get out of my room."

"Edward I just-"

Edward picked up a pillow and flung it at his sister, "Get out!"

"Fine!" Alice seethed walking out of his room slamming the door behind her. She closed her eyes leaning against the door and let a few tears of anger fall from her eyes. It was apparent that the Cullen family can change locations, they can change schools and hairstyles but they could never change what they needed desperately to change, their memories of each other.

Alice walked to her room, pushing through the wood door she entered the purple painted walls and dashed over the dressers yanking out clothes. She did not pause of fold clothes in her anger she was just throwing the clothes to the floor without care, she let out a frustrated cry and marched over to her closet. Throwing it open she yanked out her suitcase and slammed it on the bed, "Stupid Edward Cullen, stupid mall, stupid alarm tags! Stupid mental disorder!" Alice started pushing her clothes into the suitcase forcefully. She couldn't wait to get to Blair Academy; it meant as little contact with this family as possible, as little contact with the shadows of her mistakes. She walked over to her closet and began to pull shoes angrily from the closet; she turned around and screamed dropping her shoes.

Edward looked at his sister with a frown on his face, Alice frowned wiping away evidence of any tears. "Damn it Edward make some fucking noise when you walk around the house." She growled her brother had this habit of creeping around.

"Alice…" Edward whispered looking down at his sisters shoes, "I'm sorry."

Alice frowned, she always felt like an older sister when in reality she was the _youngest. _They had always been close, Edward and herself, when they were younger. As their age grew and problems boiled up into the surface their relationship strained, Alice no longer wanted to be the mental care taker of her brother all the time and he no longer wanted to let her tag with him. In Alice's mind it was her parent's fault, they forced their two children closer when Edward went through his mental disorder they put so much pressure on them that their relationship cracked.

"It's okay Edward." Alice whispered she looked at her older brother, "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" Edward looked up at his sister with a smile, "Never, I have a lot of confidence in this school."

"You had a lot of confidence in a lot of stuff…." Alice smiled.

"I'm going to go pack." Edward looked at his sister quickly, "See you down stairs in about an hour."

Edward disappeared from her room and left Alice to pick up her shoes.

~*~

_Alice sat on the brown leather couch memorizing the strokes of the paint brush that appeared on the painting in front of her. Her brother squirmed on the couch next to her, she rolled her eyes why was he nervous? _

"_So Edward…" The woman sat across from both teens pushing up her glasses to look at the sixteen year old Edward and fifteen year old Alice. "How have you been dealing with your knowledge of your disease?" _

_Edward looked at the woman, "I…uh…I'm okay it's just that I wish sometimes I didn't have it." Edward wrung his fingers together._

"_Do these thoughts ever lead to suicide?" _

"_No." Edward answered quickly._

"_Okay… Alice tell me why are you here today?" The woman turned to Alice._

"_You know already." Alice answered without interest._

"_I'd like to hear your point of view." The woman whispered._

"_Okay…" Alice rolled her eyes. "My parents sent me with him so I can 'Uncover my hidden problems'" Alice yawned_

"_Can you tell me what led your parents to this situation?" The woman whispered._

"_Because I just took some things…" Alice whispered. "It's not that big of a deal." _

"_You shoplifted, and got mom called down the mall." Edward looked at his sister._

"_Yea okay." Alice shrugged, "Doesn't mean I have to tag along with this damn session." _

"_Yes you do," Edward looked at her "Mom and dad have enough troubles with me and-"_

"_Of course!" Alice threw her hands in the air. "I can't be a problem because everyone is so busy kissing your ass." Alice spat at him. _

"_Do you think you did this for attention?" The woman finally intervened. _

"_What?" Alice looked at the woman in anger._

"_Did you shoplift for attention? Attention from your parents because they are so busy dealing with Edward and his mental disease."_

"_Oh my god." Alice shot up, "One: I did it because it was fun, something this family long ago forgotten! Ever since all of this started there hasn't been an ounce of fun in my life, following Edward around like I'm his nurse worrying about medications and watching for his next episode! Two: Not everything this family does is connected to him! He is not god!" Alice shook in anger._

"_Edward…how does your sister's outbreak make you feel?" The woman nodded gingerly to Edward._

"_I…I…I don't know…." Edward whispered._

_Alice screeched in frustration and left the wood panel room. She heard the therapist call her name but she kept moving forward._

_She reached the sidewalk when a pair of hands grabbed her. "What the hell is your problem?" Edward looked down at his sister._

"_My problem? My problem is you!" Alice grabbed her wrist from her brother._

"_Don't you want to help me? Help this family?" Edward gestured to the building behind him. The warm breeze blew causing Alice only to burn more with anger._

"_I have been helping this family, I have been helping you! You think I wanted to go to Ashton's party Saturday night when I got invited to the movies by my friends? No! I went because mom wanted me to keep my eyes on you." Alice spat back._

"_Alice I'm sorry to be ruining your life I didn't ask for this….this…disease!" Edward yelled back getting angry. _

"_You can't keep using that as your excuse Edward! If you can't see that all this walking egg shells around you is ruining both of our teen years then you are surely too absorbed in this." _

"_This?" Edward gestured to himself. "This is my disease! I'm sorry if I can't just wake up and pretend it never happened!" _

"_Edward you can't keep waking up and punishing yourself, taking it out on your life what you have! You got to learn to cope with it! Isn't that what our parents are paying this crackpot therapist for?" _

"_I am coping! But at my own pace! Alice you need help too, which is why they signed you up this as well." _

"_I don't want your sessions!" Alice stomped her foot._

"_Oh my god you are such a little kid!" Edward pulled at his bronze curls._

"_Yes Edward I am! I'm fifteen! I've been playing the role of twenty year old for the last year! I can't take being so responsible for you all the time!"_

"_Then don't be!" Edward yelled looking at his sister._

"_I can't just not be responsible for you Edward. I'm done sharing everything with you!" Alice yelled fighting back her tears. "I don't ever wish that you weren't my brother, I just wish that you'd act like my older brother! I miss that! I miss when you were 10 and I was 9 that you wouldn't let me climb the tree first because you wanted to make sure there were safe branches for me to sit on!" _

"_Alice!" Edward looked at her with pure irritation. "I can't be your older brother right now! I need you to take that protective role just for little while!" Edward yelled._

"_I can't! Because I'm so busy fighting puberty, boys, and peer pressure to be your older sister and your nurse!" _

"_Boys?" Edward raised his eye brow. "Alice you shoplifted!" Edward yelled, people who crossed by the teens looked at them with curiosity. Edward shook his head, "I don't even know who you are anymore! You give mom attitude, you constantly sneak out, you are scaring mom and dad they think you have…" Edward took a sharp breath and looked down._

"_What Edward? Did they tell you that they fear I have what you have?" Alice asked in a calm voice. "You don't know me anymore? I don't know you," Edward's eyes snapped up to his sisters. "You are acting like this helpless little lamb! That's not the Edward I know! Ever since you found out about this thing you've been so cautious!" _

"_This thing?!" Edward bellowed, "It's called Mixed Bipolar disorder Alice! I get really active one moment and crash the next second! Do you know how many bipolar people commit suicide?!" _

"_Edward…" Alice started but he was not finished._

"_It's hereditary! Which is how I got it, which is why you are at risk, do you know my children could have it!? Do you know that if I have kids they will be damned to this life? This life as a medicated monster!" _

"_Edward…"_

"_I know it's not easy for you but it sure as not as easy for me!" Edward stepped closer to his little sister. "Now you have some issues that led you to act the way you are! If it's bipolar disorder making its appearance then fine but if this shit is because you want to act out then get your ass back home and apologize to mom and dad for making them worry about their child's behavior so much!" _

_Alice looked at her brother before pushing him back into the wall, "You have no idea what's wrong with me because you haven't taken at least two minutes to pull your head out of your ass and see the damage that's left behind you." _

"_Damage ? I damaged you?" Edward looked at his sister with worry._

"_Leave me alone Edward." Alice walked away holding her arms to her chest._

_~*~_

Alice stacked her boxes in her father's rented minivan. She looked back at Edward who stood next to her staring at the stuffed giraffe again. "What is it?" Alice said walking towards him grabbing the box from his hands.

"It's that…we've been through a lot."

"Edward, it's a child's toy." Alice raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Not Godzilla…you and me." Edward whispered. "How am I not going to live without my sister right down the hall from me…?" Edward whispered looking at his sister.

"Edward we have cell phones and I'll be over at your dorm so much you'll get sick of me." Alice smiled looking at her brother.

Time. It heals a lot of wounds, the time Alice and Edward spent not talking, the time they spent together as they were children. Time, as confusing as the concept maybe it only took time for the Cullen family too look on the positive side again.

Edward put his last box in the van and nodded to his father. The family slipped into the van and drove off down the city road, searching for the next big adventure.

Alice jumped out of the van stretching her legs, "Man this place is nice!" Alice giggled.

"Yea I guess." Esme stood against the van looking at her husband as he unloaded the van.

"Mom…" Edward looked at his mother, "It's a great school and Alice will be here." Edward reminded her for the thirteenth time.

"Let's go find Edward's dorm!" Alice jumped up and down excitedly.

Edward smiled and put his arm around his sister, "You read my mind."

"That's real nice; I love that my kids can bond but…" Carlisle heaved a heavy box marked _Alice _"I need some help over here!"

Edward laughed grabbing a few boxes from his father. Alice sighed and trudged the back of the van. Four trips back the van, three scrapped knees, several curse words, and one tumbling box later Edward stood in the middle of his room taking in his surroundings. He quietly looked at his sleeping roommate before exiting his dorm to meet his family in the hallway.

"Edward my room is awesome!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Yes, but I am aware that if you pulled the fire alarm in the girls dorm more boys will come out then girls." Carlisle muttered.

"Did you meet your roommate?" Edward looked at his sister.

"No, her name is Victoria though." Alice said referring to the signs that hung on each door, telling the name of the occupants in the room.

"Swell." Edward smiled mocking his sister's excitement.

"Well….we have to go back now…" Esme looked down at her hands.

"I'll call you tonight." Edward spoke in a smooth tone easing his mother's worries.

"We'll do a conference call." Alice smiled at mother before kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye son." Carlisle shook his sons hand before looking at Alice. "You young lady keep your distance from these boys!"

"Yes dad." Alice rolled her eyes as Edward chuckled next to her.

"I mean it." Carlisle scolded.

"Carlisle, let's go." Esme said pushing her husband lightly after saying goodbye to her daughter.

After their parents disappeared from around the hall Alice turned to look at her brother. "So Edward I saw that they had a fair in the court yard."

"Let's go check it out." Edward smiled as he walked in front of his sister.

The Cullen children raced down the stairs laughing. Alice looked at her brother's laughing face and suddenly felt elated; she knew this was just what he needed. "Race you!" Alice called over her shoulder as she ran through the grass and weaved through people. Edward picked up his speed and grabbed his sister around the waist and swung her around causing her to laugh.

He placed her on the stone path and smiled. "Thank you." Edward whispered.

"For?"

"Acting normal." Edward's green eyes bounced with joy.

"Edward." Alice smiled at him turning her back to the crowd. She opened her mouth to speak but a swift pinch stopped her. She screeched turning around, she faced James and raised her hand to smack but Edward grabbed her wrist.

"What happened?" Edward said his eyes darting from the two people.

"He pinched my ass!" Alice pointed accusingly at the laughing James.

"I'm sorry baby but…" James continued to laugh, "It was too hard to resist."

Edward pushed James back away from his sister; Edward stepped protectively in front of Alice. "You better apologize."

"Make me pretty boy." James pushed him back with a menacing tone. Edward growled and pushed the guys once more before a larger male stepped in. "What's up James?" the male sighed looking at James.

"This asshole pinched my sister's ass!" Edward growled not caring who this man was.

"Okay, I'm sure James is sorry." Emmett looked down at James, "Aren't cha James?"

"Fuck you _Emmey_" James growled.

"You know I wonder what Isabella might have to say about this." Emmett warned. James pushed passed Emmett growling with fierce intimidation. Edward huffed in anger. "He needs to be…." Edward's mind trailed off as he looked down at his feet.

"Edward," The pixie girl pressed her hand to his back.

"Just…leave me alone." Edward pushed her hand away stalked of he knew she was going to ask him about medication it was her immediate response whenever he got angry.

Emmett looked at Alice and frowned with sorrow, "I'm sorry if I butted in…"

"No, it's quiet alright…" Alice sighed looking down. "Thank you." She turned before walking off slowly. Alice wondered around looking for her brother before she decided to go to his dorm room. She did not see him sneak passed her and walk down towards the beach.

With a sigh Edward stepped on the sand and took a deep breath in, his eyes traveled around the area before finding a spot on the log. He sat there for awhile before growing bored, with one last look at the carnival games and booths being set up he rose from his seat and walked calmly towards the school.

He walked through the grass looking at the warming sky, his feet stumbled on something and his body connected with the floor. He pushed himself of the grass and turned on his back to look at what had just tripped him.

The girl's wide brown eyes stared at him with shock; she had her legs spread out in front of her with a notebook in her lap. "I'm so so so sorry." Her heart shaped lips spilled out apologies.

Edward smiled sweetly and laughed, "No no..." Edward held up his palm as he stood. "I should watch where I was going."

The girl's brown eyes looked at him with awe before she quickly blinked it away, "I guess you should…" Bella whispered turning her attention back to her notebook.

"Do mind if I ask why you look so depressed." Edward looked down that the girl.

Her eyes looked back up to him. Her shocked emotion read clearly on her face, Bella began to stutter. "I…um…bye?" She squeaked before gathering her belongings and racing off.

Edward blinked once trying to figure out what had just happened. He shook his head and walked toward the large fountain when he saw his sister staring angrily at a group of girls.

Edward jogged over and looked at her. "Alice?" He called smoothly catching her attention.

* * *

**_Now don't think that its all so calm down here in Blairstown honey! In the next chapter I will just so accidently push some one out the window...literally...hehehe_**

**_R.I.P *****_**

**_....well you'll find out soon enough byebye now- _**

**_Lovely _**

**_(Yup some one is going to die!)_**


	7. Falling From Grace

**Author's Hello: Well like i said before i only introduced my characters the way i did so you can get to know them, there are so many secrets,lies, friendships, and enemies that it can get messy.  
Disclamier: I don't not own Twilight, but I'll mess with there secrets.**

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I"_

_"21 Guns by GreenDay."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Falling From Grace....Or something like that**

**"There are two primary choices in life: to accept conditions as they exist, or accept the responsibility for changing them."**

_**Bella P.O.V**_

"You are a great person...you don't deserve this…" I sputtered stupidly. I stared at the menacing brown eyes that stared back at me, "You're so stupid." I squeaked after staring for a while. I looked down and shook my head, this was not working.

I turned from my mirror and brought my hands to my face, how had it been so possible for everything to fuck up so badly in just one day? I sat on the edge of my bed and looked around my empty dorm room, I should just get dressed and go to the carnival, but he might be there.

I let out an aggravated cry; this was suddenly a complicated battle. I fell back onto my bed and turned my head to look at the family picture that stared at me. I could hear their laughs and giggles in my head, the way my little sister and brother would just start laughing for no reason a talent I wish I obtained. I closed my eyes, I need a shower, and I need to think. I walked quickly towards my closet and pulled off my brown dress, I let it fall to the floor next to my feet. I turned around and searched for my robe, I cursed loudly. I forgot where I put it; I slipped off the leggings as I continued to look around my room. I walked in my bra and panties across my room once more and looked under my bed. Nothing.

I looked at the door; I could just run for the bathroom I mean it is an all girls dorm after some thought I vetoed that idea. I got up once more and ran over to my brown dress. I pulled it on and grabbed my bathroom bag; I escaped from my room and padded down the hall. I could not help but wonder where my robe had gone; I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had other things to think about, like my suddenly abusive boyfriend.

If he was a boyfriend. My feet hit the cold wood under me; this was going to be a headache.

I walked into the bathroom and looked around, the stalls lined up against the tan wall behind me. The showers stood in front of me, I stepped closer towards a shower. I stopped when I heard the chatter of many girls; I turned and looked around the corner. Rosalie stood there outside a stall looking into the distance as her friends talked around her. For a second our eyes connected, I grinded my teeth for a second just a small second I wanted to run to her and hug her. It was not because I had been friends with her, not because I still missed her…no it was because I needed someone, a shoulder to cry on. I swallowed the lump in my throat but I left before anything happened, and snuck quickly into a shower stall. I closed the little stall door and took a deep breath, great today just kept improving.

I stifled a sarcastic snort as I pulled the brown dress over my head, I laid my clothes on top of my towel as I stepped deeper into the shower. The small stall was cut into two halves, there was a stall door then a space between the stall door and the shower curtain to get undressed and then the shower. I loved these showers because they were so clean and colorful. The tiles were pink and the stall doors were white, I turned on the hot water and waited for it warm. I crossed my arms over my naked chest and thought to myself about James.

Humiliation passed through me, what was I going to do? He hit me and I sure as hell was not going to be the girl who stuck around and let him smack me around a couple times. I stepped under the warm water and let it swallow me, the water dripped off my hair and onto my chest; I was instantly calmed.

James was a matter I had to think about later if I thought about it now I would never leave my dorm room. I had to push this to the side until I can sort out what and how I feel. Then again, I do not believe that matters such as these are something you pushed to the side, but I did not know how to handle things like this. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

Then that angel filled my mind.

I had been sitting in the grass earlier just thinking, writing, I had not paid attention to anything around me until he tripped over me. The way he pushed himself up, the way his muscles flexed, the way his laugh was musical.

I brought my head from out of the water suddenly with a gasp. _Stop it_ I told myself, I have enough problems, I do not need a repeat of later year. I bent over my shower bag and grabbed my shampoo, I began to wash my hair and think a little bit more. The more I lathered up under the falling droplets of water the more I got angry with Rosalie, she messed everything up and I would be lying if I did not wish everything were fucked up for her too. Because of her I was stuck with the memory of what love can truly do to me. I titled my head back and let the soap go down my back. Then I heard them through the thumping of the water on my head.

"I'm negative!" Tanya screeched I heard patting on the floor.

"What have we learned?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Oh thank god!" Tanya jumped up and down.

"Forget the pregnancy test," Victoria cut in "Did any one see that god of a man earlier with the little girl Jasper was with?"

"Oh god he was hot!" Jane cut in.

I rolled my eyes and bent down grabbing the conditioner, I blocked out the mindless girl talk in the bathroom. I ignored the hole in my chest that grew when I heard Rosalie's voice this was infuriating I tilted my head back letting conditioner leave my head as I began to clean my body. I went through my items of clothes I had mentally, I did not want to wear a baggy sweater anymore in fact listening to these girls on the other side of the stall just pushed me further. I wanted to show them that I did not need million dollar parents to look good, I let everything run off to my body as they continued talking. I reached for my bag again depositing all the soaps into the bag; I reached for the razor and knelt down. As the razor glided over my legs and I listened to the girls as the water that pounded on my back.

"I wonder who that little bitch was." Maria growled. I smiled, I knew Maria and Jazz dated before this summer I guess he broke up with her because Rosalie scoffed and mocked Maria's comment.

I shook my head, this is why I stood away from drop dead sexy popular guys I learned my lesson last year. Not that I am saying that James is not sexy, he is…but he is not really well liked and I guess I knew why right now. Nevertheless, breath caught as the memory of the smack hit me again, god this was harder to ignore. I sighed and placed the shaver back in the bag when I was done. I reminded myself to buy shaving cream turning around to turn off the shower, when the water droplets fell to stop so did the chatter. The cold air hit my body and I pulled my towel around my body, I let out a curse as I looked at my soaked brown dress. All the moving in the shower must have came with the price of a few extra water droplets on my clothes. I guess it was a short walk to my room so I shoved the dress in my bag and pulled my brush out. I brushed my hair as I exited the stall and five pairs of eyes burned into me.

"Look Rosalie water bugs come earlier." Maria whispered.

"And uglier." Victoria snorted.

"More like a drowned rat." Jane snickered.

I walked up the mirror holding my towel to my chest, I combed my brown hair through and placed the brush in the bag and walked quickly out of the bathroom of course not with out slipping. The girls crackled in laughter as I quickly caught myself and left the bathroom and entered the hall way. I looked to my right and to my left.

There was no one in sight, holding the top of my towel I scattered quickly through the hall. I shivered as the cold air hit my body. I walked quickly around the corner and down the hall, after about a few doors, I turned again to my dorm but stopped short, I quickly ducked behind the corner.

The god, yes the god I had been thinking about in the shower was standing outside the door across my dorm. See if it was just this godly figure I could slide passed but I was not so lucky in life. Jasper stood next to the god figure talking lightly and in front of them the quarter back of the football team. Had I not just warned myself of these popular boys, was this the ultimate test? Now I stood in just a towel hiding because I refused to walk to my room like this with them there.

I looked back in the direction of the girls bathroom and cursed I would not go back in there with Rosalie even if you paid me too. As I pressed myself more into the wall, I wished that I paid more attention to when Nessie wanted to play those spy games. I closed my eyes as the mission impossible theme song played in my head. I picture Nessie sneaking around the side of the house and chasing our pit bull puppy with a water gun around the yard.

"I'm here looking for Rosalie, her friend has this room." The big guy mutter leaning against the door.

"Why?" Jasper chuckled.

"She just got me into some trouble." The big guy muttered in a low tone.

"We are here for my sister." The bronze haired god spoke.

I closed my eyes and slammed my head into the wall. I froze when I felt someone by me; I turned and looked at a girl who was staring at me as if I was crazy. If she was in my position she would be like me as well, when I wanted a guy to see me naked I wanted it to be romantic like last time…oh god…My face burned red and I moved out of her way so she could go into her dorm. I looked down at my feet and noticed the water that was dripping off me was creating a small puddle. I let out a small squeak and I walked out from my hiding, I had to do this or else I would earn the new name of "freak with towel" at my dorm. Therefore, I walked slowly, as if they were predators and the slightest move would leave me drained of blood. I was doing well; none of them noticed me as I reached closer to my door however, it all changed.

"Isabella?" Jasper voice was filled with a smirk.

_I hate Jasper fucking Whitlock. _I thought bitterly as I looked at the bronze doorknob to my room. I was no more then two feet away. I knew if I ignored him, he would just call louder, I turned slowly but I looked down. He may have gotten me to turn around but no way was I going to look at them.

"Jasper." I mutter looking at his feet. That is it, if I kept this up I would not only look mature but I could survive this.

"So how are you?" Jasper looked at my wet hair.

_God he is torturing me here. _"Wet." I said sarcastically. I heard the big guy laugh and I realized that did not sound so appropriate. _Someone kill me. _I felt my cheeks turn pink.

The bronze haired god chuckled, his laugh alone made me blush even harder. I looked down at my toes and wiggled them. "Are you going to the carnival?" He asked in a smooth velvet voice. My heart rate picked up, was he asking me? Why was this making me so damn giggly? Didn't I mock Rosalie and her twins about liking this type of guy? Despite all of myself criticism I answered.

"Yes," I whispered looking at Jasper's shoes still. God that guy had big feet, I wonder if that meant he had a big….oh god it is like last year all over again. I bit my lip trying to stop the images in my head; Jasper's face so close to mine, his hands…

"You could go with us." Jasper offered, his voice smacked me out of my daydream. I cringed not knowing what to say. Is it okay to accept that invitation? Did I really want to forgive him?

No.

I tightened my grip on the towel, "its okay I can go on my own." I did not need his pity.

_If that is so true, why are you standing out here in your towel trying to linger for conversation? _

I growled as my inner voice smacked me around a bit, I turned on my heel and escaped into my room. I walked over to my bed and sat down letting out a breath. I hate Jasper Whitlock, I hated Rosalie Hale, and I am really starting to hate myself.

I pushed myself off the bed and went into my dresser; I pulled out a few articles of clothing trying to decide on what to wear. I always loved the beach and the water so I pulled out my swimsuit I let out a little whimper I forgot my mom went shopping for me this year. She brought me this black bikini with pink skulls dotted on it. I shrugged I could always wear my shirt in the water; I slid the bikini on and walked across to my closet. I pulled on a pair of Capri jeans and some flip-flops; I was picking my hair into a ponytail when the door swung open.

Angela stood in the doorway with the three guys still by the door on the other side of the hall only this time a short girl stood between them all. Each pair of eyes stared at me.

Well hello fishbowl.

"Uh?" I looked at Angela in confusion and let go of my hair, it tumbled down on my shoulders. It was when the damp locks hit my bar shoulder I realized I was wearing jeans, but just a bikini top. I blushed furiously as I grabbed a near by green shirt with a black peace sign on it. I pulled it over my chest and stared at Angela again.

"Well, they said they were going to wait for you." Angela smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"And if I was naked?" I snorted suddenly feeling confident.

"Then I would charge for the show." Angela winked.

"None of them have that much money." The short girl giggled. Did she really think I was that pretty? Poor girl must need glasses.

I sighed and shook my head wildly causing my hair to fly around me. I ran a few fingers through it and sighed. "Let's go to the damn carnival." I reached for my phone but Angela took it from me.

"No no we leave Mr. James at home." She flung the phone on the bed and pushed me out of the room. Could I trust Angela with this mess? Could I tell her about James and trust that she would not do something stupid?

I walked down the hall trying to leave the small group of strangers behind I needed to think, but the short girl caught up to me. I could see her red bathing suit straps peaking out from underneath her green dress.

"I'm Alice Cullen, I'm in the dorm across from you and that's my brother Edward Cullen." She smiled brightly pointing to the god.

"Uh…Isabella Swan." I grunted as we walked passed the girl's bathroom the door swung open and my shoulder collided with Rosalie's causing us both to stumble backward.

Rosalie's eyes darkened for a moment before she spoke, "Nice going slick." She rolled her eyes.

I felt the growl bubble in my throat, "Back at you Paris Hilton."

"Oh nice come back." Rosalie stepped forward, I felt Alice tense beside me.

"Want to see a better one?" I asked suddenly ready to punch that face, a punch that was long over do.

"I'd love to see you try." Rosalie growled. I hated her; I hated how she knew what buttons to press.

"Swan vs. Hale." Victoria said leaving the bathroom. "I wonder who would win." She rolled her eyes as her friends giggled. I wondered if I could smack her hard enough to smack those Gucci sunglasses off her head. I was never a violent person until I came here, until I faced these girls, until Rosalie backstabbed me.

"How about nothing vs. nothing because that's what's going to happen here." Jasper stood in between us I snorted at how familiar this all was. I was going to say so but some one already butted in.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Jane giggled.

"Only Jasper was naked." Tanya leaned against Jane with utmost confidence.

I hated these girls, I felt Alice tug on my arm. The big guy beside Jasper was shuffling uncomfortably but the bronze haired angel just hung back.

"Shut up." Jasper barked. "Why don't we all just leave before this gets out of hand?"

"Shut it Whitlock." Rosalie pushed Jasper out of the way.

"Don't touch him like that." I growled.

"Still his little personal pit bull I see?"

Angela growled beside Rosalie, "Why don't you guys back off?"

"Oh you bitch…." Rosalie turned to Angela. "Don't get me started on you." Rosalie shook with hate.

"Don't talk to her that way." I growled, I wanted to hit her everything in my body screamed to hit her. I knew I could take her, but I restrained and that made me angry. Did Rose restrain? Did she tell Jasper no when he laid her on my bed? Did she tell him no when he…

"Would you rather I focus on you?" Rosalie walked forward looking down at me. "You always were too easy to target."

I looked at her, "You were just easy." I thought back to the memory…me walking in on the panting, the moaning. I closed my eyes, but the noises still kept going the images would not stop; it was like a bad movie in my head, like a VHS video play pause rewind play pause rewind.

I opened my eyes and Rosalie was much closer. "I was just more appealing." I looked at her remembering her face twisted in pleasure and sadness as she saw me. Did she care? Did she care she broke me that day?

"You were nothing." I whispered. It was not fair; it was suppose to be moaning in pleasure. I wanted pleasure, but then if I did why did I turn James away? I pulled my hands to head, what did I want? I wanted Jasper and I to be physical forever, but did I want that now? If I wanted pleasure, why was I lying to James about my virginity? My life was confusing me.

"Then why did it happen the way it did, you're nothing but a little sister." Rosalie giggled clearly, seeing she was winning.

I opened my mouth but closed it right away, what was I fighting for? The past? The past was done, over with and I could fight until my face goes blue I would never redeem myself. Him? I was not fighting for Jasper, he was not my boyfriend and he was no longer the man in my dreams. I was fighting for my pride, which I lost last year when they made a fool out of me. I took a step back, this was pride I would not have if I did not leave. Being around Jasper was a bad thing, just as if being around Rosalie was a bad thing. I turned away and walked quickly down the hall with my head down, I walked away because it was the only thing I ever knew how to do when the going got tough.

I stumbled down the dorm hall stairs trying not to think, thoughts were my enemy thoughts about my life. I pushed through the dark doors and found myself in the evening of the world. I walked slowly, until some one caught up to me. The hand grabbed my arm and caressed it slowly.

"Jasper I'm not-" I stopped when I saw who it was, and it was not Jasper.

"Sorry?" He looked at me confused for a while. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you?" It was my time to sound confused.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." Edward smiled at me offering his hand gently.

"Isabella Swan." I whispered. His green eyes were deliciously studying my lips.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Edward whispered.

"No." I answered quickly. I never wanted to talk about it. Ever again. I barely want to think about it but so far that plan sucked I turned to see Alice, Jasper, the larger man, and Angela leave the dorm and head off to the beach I watched them until he called me back.

"Bella?" The way my name rolled of his lips made me shiver, I turned to look at him and he was closer then I remembered. I thought of James instantly, and suddenly I could not breathe.

"Maybe we should go with the rest of them?" I offered weakly.

"That would be good I guess." Edward murmured walking with me to the rest of the group, as we fell into a step we Angela turned around.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked me with a concern that filled everyone's eyes.

I looked at Jasper with disgust. "I'll be fine." I spoke harshly as I moved faster, Jasper let out a small sigh.

I hope he was hurt, I hope it burned a whole in his heart as it did me that night. I hope he knew what it was like to be ripped apart bit by bit; I hope he knew what it was like to have your virginity taken from you by a pig.

Soon the pavement beneath our feet morphed into sand. I slipped off my slippers and let my toes bury under surface. "My name is Emmett by the way." He spoke directly to me.

I nodded "Isabella." I whispered, to say I did not want to talk was an under statement. I moved away from the group and headed straight for the water. I sat on the edge and listened to the carnival's booths were on the boardwalk the rides were spread out through the grass causing children to run and frolic all around me.

I spent ten minutes there, sitting alone looking out on to the horizon of waves when the sand shifted besides. For a moment I believed Edward had joined me, then my heart sped with the thought of how his face would look illuminated in the evening's sun. I turned around with a smile but it fades James' sat down next to me his blue eyes burned with intensity. I did not see sorrow in his eyes, the sorrow that should be there after what he had done.

Though anger was inside me burning and erupting, I did not let it show. I stared at him wondering what he wanted.

"Look Bells." James spoke sourly; the beer in his hand was an obvious statement that the next words out of his mouth would be idiotic. "I am sorry." but he was not, I knew he was not, there were no remorse in his eyes; remorse that Jasper had shown in his eyes every time he looked at me.

I turned my head away and looked around the beach, Emmett stood by a campfire joking with a girl. My eyes flew over the crowd and spotted Jasper and Alice laying in the sand talking to each other, they looked like a couple. My eyes searched and searched I did not know I was looking for him until I found him. He was walking away from a girl holding a stuffed panda as he walked towards the fire. His face was solemn as the fire illuminated it.

"Bella?" James interrupted my thoughts. God what did he want?

"James…" My voice dripped with venom. "You _hit _me, you think sorry covers it?"

James grabbed my hair pulling my head back I let out a sound of pain, his lips muffled it. Soon he was pushing me down on the sand and I was…I was _letting _him. His tongue begged for entrance, when I rejected admission his fingers pulled at my hair. Opening my mouth for a whimper of pain, he slid his tongue in easily. Had he always been this rough? Why was I responding? Why was everything happening so fast? Why couldn't I just think by myself for just one moment?

I could taste the beer that lingered on his tongue. I closed my eyes and I started to get lost in the kiss, but something brought me back. When I had closed my eyes, I saw him, the bronze haired angel who caressed my arm, and the bronze haired angel who held the stuff panda standing in front of the fire. Edward. My body shivered, James believed it was his doing causing his kissing to become more intense. Then suddenly I did not want to kiss him, I wanted to escape, this was life forcing me to think about all of this mess now.

I pushed him, one good swift push. I felt his weight roll off me, I knew it was easy because of the beer but I did not care I was proud nonetheless. I stood and brushed my jeans off as I looked up I saw Edward staring at me. His face looked like it was in pain. I let a small pathetic smile fall on my lips.

His green eyes seemed to be searching for something in me, as if they were begging for something. I looked down hopelessly and heard James rise. "What's a matter Bells?" James grabbed my arm whispering in my ear. I looked down as he pushed his pelvis in my back. I realized how this look, it looked like a man who was in love with a woman, a man who stood behind her to whisper loving memories in her ear. However, not everything is what it looks like or so I have learned in the passed few hours, I pulled my arm from his grasp and felt him stumble just a bit.

"Leave me alone James." I whispered I did not know I was ready to cry until now. Why did I want to cry? Why was everything so damn confusing? I felt like screaming as James hands caressed my back. I could have yelled and stomped on his foot. I could have turned around and kneed him. I could have smacked him and told him to drop dead. I could have done the worst shit possible in front of these people I could humiliate him as he did me. However, I did not; I stood there still, closing my eyes wishing him away with my heart. Because I am a good person, a person who does not want a scene. No that is not true; I was ready to fight Rosalie in the hall no more then twenty minutes ago. I knew why I did nothing; it was because deep down in my heart I still loved James. He was there for me when no one else was; he was a great man just rough around the edges.

I opened my brown eyes again this time they were greeted by Emmett and Edward's eyes. I wondered if I closed my eyes again would I get more people's attention. James arms snaked around my waist, what was I doing? Why did part of me want to lean into him and just cry? Why do I want to run to the man who made me cry? My cheek burned with the memory of his hand, the slap across my face, the way my hair covered my eyes as my head snapped to the side.

The humiliation.

The betrayal.

The trust breaking.

My heart aching.

I let out a laugh; I pulled myself from his grasp and released a breath I did not know I had been holding. "Leave me along James, we will talk later." I whispered without turning around. He grunted as I closed my eyes. I was waiting, for what you may ask. I would never know, maybe I was waiting for another slap, maybe I was waiting for a bad name, I was waiting for him to break again. However, nothing happened, I turned around to see the emptiness behind me if I had not lived this moment I would have never known James was here if I did not see his shoe prints in the sand.

I smiled at the poetic meaning in the last thought but scoff. Yes, that was my life, one big long ass pathetic poem.

I made my steps slow as I traveled down the beach towards the fire where Alice and Jasper now sat with Edward and Emmett. They seemed to silence when I arrived by the flames, I looked up at each one of them and sunk on the sand beside Emmett and Alice.

"Bella, I didn't know you and James were still together." Jasper asked sitting forward.

"It's Isabella." I whispered looking at the flame. He was not my friend; he did not get the privilege to call me Bella. I turned and looked at him with anger before looking back at the flame. As the flame danced, I thought about last year, my mind replayed the images of Jasper hovering over Rosalie, their lips intertwined.

I let out a whimper of pain; it did not go unnoticed although I wish it had.

"Isabella?" Alice said carefully. "What's on your mind?"

I did not know if it was the tone the question was delivered that made me answer it, or if it was simply because I needed to talk.

"Last year." I whispered.

Jasper took in a sharp breath and looked at the flames as well.

"I feel out of the loop." Emmett whined next to me. I looked up at the big man and his gorgeous dimples that showed even if a smile was not on his face.

"I wish I felt the same." I whispered. His face fell considerably and his eyes seemed to frown.

"I'm sorry; it was supposed to be a joke." Emmett whispered.

I looked up at the sky and the setting sun; I put my head in my hands what the fuck is going on today?

"Isabella." Edward's voice broke my thoughts. When I did not look up I felt something fury being placed between my feet. When I looked up the stuffed panda greeted me with a sewn on smile. I looked at Edward with confusion; he only smiled and looked down. I picked up the panda, brought it to my chest, looked across the beach, and saw James talking to girl with a beer still in his hand.

Why did I feel jealous? Oh, god why did I still love him?

My eyes danced over to Jasper who looked at me with sadness. Suddenly I didn't want to be near him. "I got to go."

"Bells don't leave." Jasper stood up.

"Isabella, it is Isabella!" I snapped not caring if no one in this circle knew my problem with this man.

"Be- Isabella I don't want any more harsh feelings between us."

"We don't always get what we wanted." I muttered as I stood, just like I wanted him and he…he hurt me.

"Isabella I could leave if you really want me too?" Jasper offered.

"Don't!" I spat almost hurling the panda at him. I did not realize my voice was so loud until I saw numerous people staring at me.

"Don't what?" Jasper said in a calm voice. I hated that calm voice, he always used it on me, I wanted to walk up to him and smack him.

"Don't think you can make everything okay by leaving your seat, don't you dare try to make yourself look like the victim." I said lowering my tone. It was nowhere near as stern as I wanted it cracked and squeaked, damn it! Damn James for making me feel so weak suddenly, damn Jasper for this damn them all.

"Isabella I don't get it, this would be a step in the good direction." Jasper's tone was calmer he even smiled.

"The only good direction is if you took those steps towards a cliff!" I said angrily.

"Isabella you're going to make a scene if you don't calm down." Jasper held his hands up in surrender.

"Go ahead, let them watch! I'm sure it would make good gossip for tomorrow." I dug my toes in the sand.

"Isabella…." Jasper started but I did not want to listen to this.

"Shut up." I muttered. "Just shut up with all your apologies, with all your arrogance, with everything."

"Isabella lets take a walk." Alice stood up offering a hand up for me to grab.

I turned away from the hand ready to run but something stopped me. I grabbed her hand and she tugged me along the beach.

"What happened Bella?" Alice whispered. "Last year?"

"I just got really hurt." I shrugged; this girl was easy to open up to. "By my best friends." I looked down at my toes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice whispered.

"Not yet." I said quickly.

"Okay, so my brother has a crush on you." Alice said after a long silence suddenly causing me to widen my eyes.

"What?" I asked with a stutter.

"Edward? Yea he so likes you." Alice giggled. "It sucks you have a boyfriend."

"I don't…I don't know if I have one really." I whispered.

"Why is that?"

"Some problems are all." I whispered looking away.

"Oh so let's say you accidentally keep getting stuck together tonight…would that be cheating?" She jumped up and down. "Because I swear he is so into you."

I laughed because this Alice was not like the other Alice I had just seen a moment ago, she was bouncy, giggly, and innocent. "I guess it would not be cheating." I confirmed nodding my head.

Alice chuckled before sighing into the night air. She stopped letting the waves hit our toes.

"You like Jasper don't you?" I asked as her eyes looked out on the horizon. She looked at me from the corner of her eye not knowing what to say. "You can tell me I don't really mind."

"Yes, I guess I do." She said suddenly after a small silence. "He is really sweet."

"He is." I smiled looking at her, my smile faded.

"Did you guys date?" She whispered tensing.

"No, I can promise you that we most certainly did not date." I whispered. We did so much more…

She sighed with relaxation. "Are you calm yet?" She giggled.

"I guess." I whispered holding the panda close. "You can go back if you want; I kind of want to swim." I looked at her and she only smiled. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hey guys! We are going to go swimming want to come?" She called getting their attention, they walked towards us but Jasper hung back and walked slowly. He stopped and stared at me as if he was asking me if it was okay. I just nodded curtly and looked away; I did not want to keep him from Alice. Then I felt guilty, I did want to keep him away because I did not want her to be his next victim.

I pulled off my Capri jeans leaving them by my panda. I stared at Alice as she yanked off her green dress and looked at Jasper with a giggle. He was stripping out of his shirt but his head had gotten caught in the hole, I let out a giggle and covered my torso with my arms.

Edward laughed besides me I looked at him feeling my cheeks burn, his chest was bare and I was happy it was. The defined muscles on his body made my mouth water and the V that dipped into his swim trunks made my eyes linger. He must of noticed because he cleared his throat causing me to look away with burning cheeks. I stood there next to Emmett who was already wading into the water. I closed my eyes and never pictured this would happen, I was about to go swimming with Jasper and his next victim, the quarter back and a god. These were not permanent friends, we were just looking for a good time. By tomorrow, they would push my shoulders in the halls and make fun of me behind my back. I walked into the water as Edward stood by me the waves came up to my thighs I could not help but curse at its chilling effect.

"It's kind of cold." Edward chuckled besides me.

"I noticed." I whispered. I looked at Jasper who was pulling Alice deeper into the water, and then I saw something I had never seen before. His eyes glimmered with...admiration; he never looked at a woman that very not even Rosalie.

I turned my head to look at Edward who was staring at his feet, I could not help but giggle he was probably unsure of the cold water.

I pushed his shoulder as hard as I could he was caught off guard so he grabbed my wrist with him as we both fell back into the cold water his arms gripped against me instinctively as we hit the water with a splash. He pushed himself back up above water along with me and I was not prepared for what happened next.

No, he did not throw me back into the water.

No, he did not kiss me.

No, he did not call me a bitch.

He looked at me. Just looked at me with the water droplets falling off the bronze locks, I felt like I was in the presence of perfection. He smiled as he splashed at me I giggled as we battled in the cold depths. I ran from him screaming into the water.

"You play dirty Cullen." I giggled as soon as I was a safe distance from him in the water.

"You started it." he chuckled standing in the water.

I stared at his broad chest that dripped with water; I bit my lip and turned around. I did not need this kind of torture. I dunk myself underwater and left out a frustrated scream.

Emmett moved the fire as Edward chuckled at Jasper who was trying to empty the sand out of his swim trunk pockets. Alice sat next to me holding my hand; aside from the fact I was freezing, I was ok.

However I was only freezing because I kept dunking myself in that ice water, it was reflex I did every time I wanted to just touch Edward. I stared up at him from under the wet locks of my hair, the fire danced on his skin. I shivered as the breeze hit my body. I snuggled closer to Alice who was humming.

"What song is that?"

"Thunder, by Boys Like Girls." She whispered looking down at me with a smile.

"I heard of that song." I murmured looking at the fire. I looked down at my panda that sat next to me on the sand.

"Yea, it's a good love song." Emmett shrugged "I prefer Disturbed, Theory of a Deadman…"

"Oh I love Theory of a Deadman." Jasper sat up looking at Emmett.

"They are awesome." Edward smiled a crooked smile.

Alice giggled looked at me, "Bella beware I think they might forget we are here."

"Never." Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"Well I might." Emmett chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Alice giggled throwing sand at him.

We all chuckled for a moment until my eyes met Jasper's I looked down and frowned. Alice seemed to notice it so she rather tensed. She looked down and started fiddling with the sand.

"So Edward." The voice belonged to none of us.

Edward looked up, "Hey Tanya."

"So I here you turned down some of my friends for a date?" Tanya slid onto the sand next to him. She glared at me for a while before turning attention back on Edward.

"Yea, no hard feelings towards them." Edward nodded looking at Tanya.

"So why don't you come with me I'm not like the rest of them." Tanya cooed placing her hand on his arm.

Edward looked at her; I thought he was going to agree because if Tanya pushed her breast out anymore they would accidentally catch on fire or something. "Actually I'm happy where I am right now." Edward nodded with out looking at her boobs.

My breath caught and my breathing sped up, of course, he is gay. That would explain being so nice, and being so fit…

"Fine." Tanya hissed interrupting my thoughts. She got up and kicked some sand at me as she walked passed.

"I wish I would have kicked her ass when I had the chance." I scowled.

Emmett chuckled then stood. "Leah!"

A tanned girl came running over; she wore a pink tank top with some shorts. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail as she jumped up to hug Emmett.

I realized something, she looked familiar. I stood up and smiled; now I recognized her. Two big strong arms wrapped around my waist and spun me in a circle.

"Jacob!" I wailed as he placed me on the floor. I threw my arms around his neck and he chuckled into my hair. His broad tan shoulders shook with his laughter, "When did you get here!?" I asked excitedly. Jacob had been a good friend of mine before school let out, then he went on vacation and I have not really heard from him at all. I almost dated him; of course, this was before I met James.

"Last night." He whispered hugging me tighter.

"Gee, you can't even tell that _I'm _his date." Leah muttered beside Emmett.

"This is Jacob?" Emmett pointed Jacob.

Leah nodded as Jacob pulled apart from me. "Sorry Leah, I'm Jacob Black." Jacob held out his hand towards Emmett. His other hand never left my waist.

After all the introductions, I sank to my ass next to Jacob as we all began to idly talk again. I twirled the sand between my toes as many beach goers walked passed us; I lay back on the sand not caring if it all stuck to my back.

Jasper got up after a while and jogged out of my sight. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the sand; my relaxation was short lived. "Hey you guys want to play Frisbee?" Jasper said holding up a Frisbee.

"Yay!" Alice jumped up dragging me with her. Emmett grabbed the Frisbee.

"Go long Bella!" He called at me while laughing. He whipped it at me; I screamed and ducked as it flew over me.

"I got it!" Alice screamed running after it.

"Flinch!" Emmett called at me laughing. I looked at the guys and they all seemed to be laughing at me. Leah jogged up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We can get them back." Leah clapped her hands and put them over her head.

"Alice!" Leah called. Alice flung the Frisbee in her direction and Leah whipped it at Emmett's head.

We threw it back and forth until I heard a scream. I turned and looked at Angela who was wearing Rosalie's drink.

"It wasn't my fault he wanted me!" Angela screamed at her.

"Oh please bitch you just will jump on anything!"

"Oh whatever you and plastic dolls." Angela growled looking at them, "You all have the depth of a kiddy pool!"

Rosalie growled, "You know nothing about me!" she pushed passed Angela.

Tanya waked up to Angela and pushed her as well, Angela pushed back. They started whispering to each other but these whispers did not look friendly.

I ran over to Angela and pushed Tanya away from her. "What's your damage?" Angela called over my shoulder at Tanya.

"Bitch you don't know who you're messing with." Tanya stalked forward.

"Yea, act all big and bad ho that's why no one wants your ass!" Angela stood behind me still fighting.

I stood in between the girls as Tanya walked forward. I never saw Angela act like this, or these girls. Something must have been said, I do not know what but something must have been said.

"Watch what you say bitch, things can catch up to you that way."

"Do something then, I won't be scared to touch you just because you're pregnant." Angela spat.

"What?" Tanya growled.

"I saw you buy the pregnancy test." Angela called louder.

I still stood firm in between them, I do not know why I did. I guess I wanted to save Angela from a fate like mine. The social death.

"Watch your back bitch." Jane said grabbing Tanya away, Maria and Victoria followed in suit.

Angela huffed and walked in the opposite direction. I was left standing there like an idiot.

It was as if I was not even standing between them. Nevertheless, I felt lost; I knew that the fight had more depth to it then just a few words.

I curled up in a ball on my bed, after the fight I had left the beach and the group behind. I doubt that we would ever speak again; it was a freak grouping of people for one night. I sat up and looked around the room; Angela came out in her robe about to take a shower. It reminded me of my robe, it was still missing.

"I think those girls are going to try to do something to me." Angela whispered. She fidgeted as if she was scared. "What if I get hurt?"

"No they won't Angie." I smiled. "Look I'll be here all night protecting you."

"If you know, something happens…just promise me that you will tell my parents that it is all on my laptop. The apology letter, I mean." Angela spoke quickly; I was going to ask but the way she said it made it sound as if she did not want me too.

Angela sat on the edge of my bed and let out a few tears. "I don't get it Bella, why didn't Ben tell me he was still with her."

"You didn't know?"

"No, he told me…" Angela let out a cry of pain. "He said that she was just having a hard time letting go."

I sat up more taking her into my arms. "It's okay Angie, they are just stupid."

"Why can't I get some one to love me?" Angela muttered in my chest. "I just want some one."

"You don't need any one." I told her what my mother told me months ago. I closed my eyes as I thought back to when I sat in my room crying into Renee's chest about a boy I loved. She told me it was just a part of growing up, but then again she, like most people, did not know the complete story.

"I don't need anyone, that's true but Bella…I feel lonely and I _want _some one to love me." She whispered. "I thought Ben was it."

"He's the stupid one not you." I whispered in the dim lighted room.

"I think I'm just going to give up…" Angela's voice was so dead when she stood up and left the room with out a departing sentence. I sat up watching the door; waiting for her to come back when she did not, I just laid back down. With a sigh, I rolled over and turned off the lamp besides my bed. I turned over on my side and closed my eyes.

I woke up in grog to the sound of muffled noises it sounded like feet dragging themselves across the carpet. There was jagged breathing and soft whimpers. I picked my head up and groaned "Angela?"

The noise stopped suddenly in the dark room I sat up and looked around her silhouette was there but nothing out of the ordinary in my sleepy haze. I shrugged I grunted again and fell on my bed closing my eyes. Maybe she was coming back from the bathroom and was just getting dressed in pajamas and in fear of waking me up, she froze. Whatever the case was I hope she would just lie down and sleep, that is what I needed.

I heard the window open and the cold breeze fly through the room; I pulled my blanket up to my neck and closed my eyes tighter. There was another muffled noise a harder whimper and then silence I sat up and looked around, seeing nothing incriminating I was just about to lay my body back to rest when I heard a large crash. I took a sharp breath and ran toward the window wondering what was going on, as I ran passed Angela's empty bed I felt confused. With a look out my window I froze, I almost jumped out the window myself to slap myself out of this crazy dream. Lying on the hood of a some random car was Angela, blood leaked from her head. She laid in her bathrobe her hair still dripping wet now with a mixture of blood. I let out a large scream and turned on the lamp to my room, and I could have sworn as I reached for the lamp something in my room moved, when I turned on my lamp my room door was closing.

Still screaming I turned and looked out the window again, I looked straight into Angela's opened eyes. Her eyes were wide open almost with shock and fear. Her eyes looked above me and into the heavens.

"_Watch what you say bitch, things can catch up to you that way." _

_

* * *

_

**Well what did i tell you? I told you some one would go to their grave, I hope i didn't scare Bella to bad. I mean i did kill her roommate in the same room she was located in. Heres the funny thing, how can I stuff some one out a small little window? One word.  
Power.  
..**

**After all that's what _true _Alpha's do?****Right?-Lovely**


	8. Smacking Into Reality

**Hey readers!! I have to apologize for the long delay, I just been real busy with classes and all...DARN THOSE AP CLASSES!! anyway here is my next chapter thanks to my new Beta Deztani!**

**'Cuz I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
No one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hopes  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me **

**"Through the Glass" By Stone sour**

**P.S.! How are all you readers doing? I actually have good news. I am currently working on my second story which is called "A Road to Nowhere" you might want to look for it soon!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Smacking into Reality

"The one good thing about repeating your mistakes is that you know when to cringe"

Movement ,it was everywhere. It laid in the heartbeats of the students; it lay in the tires squeaking on the hard pavement. Movement laced through the blades of grace and crawled up the side of building; it shot into her heart and made her curl in a ball.

Movement.

Alice ran into her room jogging towards the brown haired beauty that was curled into a small ball under the window. Alice's moves were faster, stronger, and more protective. Her blue eyes danced around the room as she tugged the zombie like girl away from the window.

Movement through the dorm hall as bells sounded in them. Immediate meeting in the dinning hall. The sounds of girls squealing with confusion as their bare feet hit the dewy grass.

Movement as Bella's feet slipped from under her landing her on the grass. Movement as Alice screamed holding Bella by the arm trying to drag her along.

Movements all around as the red and blue lights flashed on the student's faces, some with confusion, some with fear, some with sleep. Alice dragged the brown haired girl to her feet once more as they walked towards the dinning hall.

Movement in the dinning hall as students ran around with crazy motions with crazy theories. Movement in the girls who shudder with worry, in the guys who yawned with fury. Movement was all around them; it was laced in the atmosphere. Bella stood in the doorway watching the movement, her brown eyes flinted towards every moving body. She was pushed and shoved as students shuffled to get into the dinning hall away from the breeze.

Bella was tugged towards a chair and pushed onto its cushion. She watched Alice dance away with hurried movement as the vile taste crept up to her throat; she jumped from her chair running out of the dinning hall and into the cold air once more. Turning immediately to the grass, she released the contents of her already empty stomach.

"Isabella?" The slight southern speech made her stomach turn again.

She let out a strangled gasp as a response. The cold air burned her throat like a vampire's thirst for blood. Jasper's footsteps towards her echoed in her ears that were already ringing with insanity.

"Are you okay?" He whispered leaning next to her.

She nodded without looking at him; she studied the grass under her knees as it soaked through her purple pajama bottoms. He placed his hand on her arm causing her to jerk away with a hiss, even through the tears that spilled off her cheek hitting the blades of grass like the rain that fell in mid-October her hate for him still burned like the sun.

He stood up grabbing her arm without care of the hisses that spilled from her lips. "Let's get you inside; you can get sick out here." Jasper whispered dragging her into the dinning hall.

"I do not need your help." Bella struggled with the newfound tears that hung off her eyelashes.

"Isabella," He let out a sigh. "Just please make this an easy two seconds until I get you back to a chair." Jasper led them threw the crowd of buzzing teenagers eager to hear the news in which they were called from their slumber.

"Let me go." Bella hissed tugging her arm away from him to sit on a chair she picked.

Jasper let out a growl, this was too much already. He closed his eyes remembering his night, the minute he reached his dorm room, he dialed his home in search of his sister, and she never answered. He was low on patience tonight, "Good lord Isabella." Jasper felt his cool calm exterior shatter; it fell like glass around him piece by piece. The yearning to put it back together but the fear of blood fall if he tried. His shoulders slumped forward in an angry fashion his pajama bottoms covered his sneakers and his blue shirt wrinkled. He looked scarier with his anger boiling.

"What?" Bella hissed harshly standing up defensively. She felt her mind battling with her heart, her mind told her to avoid this; run from the man who stood in front of her ready to explode. She knew Jasper, she knew his temper. Her heart begged her to stay, to vent the pain in some form. Her mind and heart turned with the same fear, some one died tonight, and some one was killed four feet from her and she did not know if anyone would believe her.

"Let it go already." Jasper hissed he hovered over her like a killer to its prey, normally Bella would cringe at this situation but something was different. Bella felt her heart pumped with anger and fear, a man had smacked before her and she lived, to her that was the greatest experience of pain and she lived through it. Jasper could not harm her.

"Why? You think I will forget. You think I'll let you forget what you did to me?" Bella retorted feeling inches bigger then she was.

"No, because I'm tired of trying to smooth shit over." Jasper snapped at her. "I've tried and tried and I'm damn right sick of it."

"Then don't, no one asked you too! It's your entire fault anyway!" Bella almost screamed but she kept her voice low.

"My fault?" Jasper spat back. "You had some part in it too Bella. What did you think was going to happen when you send a half naked girl up to my arms?"

"You were our best friend damn it you were supposed to be different."

"Best friend?" He scoffed. "I was Rosalie's best friend; you and I were not best friends." His eyes burned with anger. She looked away she knew what he was talking about she turned back to him with more passion.

"Why do you keep following me around?" Bella snapped.

"Because," Jasper only lost his patience more, "I can't stand you hating me."

"Well get used to it, it's done, been done for a long time." Bella muttered.

"Then if this is all old news why do you keep brining it up like it happened yesterday?" Jasper growled.

"I want you to suffer!" Bella snapped finally loud enough to get some attention from their classmates.

"Go fuck yourself Bella." Jasper growled.

"You already did that for me didn't you?" Bella murmured under her breath so he can hear.

"You never change Isabella, stare in the mirror and wallow in your bitterness but the damage of that bitterness will always lay behind you and you will always be alone. You will always be bitter because you can't learn to let go and grow the fuck up." Jasper said in such a calm tone you would not believe only moments ago his calm had left his body. Bella closed her eyes, she was wrong there were so many ways Jasper Whitlock could hurt her. She turned her body away from him and looked around the dining room. Students stared at her while others continued to talk; she pushed through many teens making her way to the woman's bathroom.

Forgiveness, it was such a simple word and yet it was so hard give when you have been hurt so bad.

Bella felt the tears race down her cheeks and she ran into the bathroom and into a nearby stall.

Jasper stood watching Isabella move through the crowd, his anger boiled deep beneath his soul. He moved into the night air, the flashing of ambulance lights, he cocked his head in momentary curiosity but paced the grass in anger.

He let out a strangled yell and kicked the wall of the dining hall. He slid down the wall and closed his eyes; he listened to the night wind and the falling of soft water drops on the grass. The weather seemed to match his mood he rubbed his face and let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the night air closing his eyes again. "God I'm so sorry." He put his head in his arms and let out a small sob. He tugged on the dog tags that rested on his heaving chest, he knew a Whitlock man never cried but this time it was all he could do.

He was angry at his past and his present; no matter what he did to push to the future he was stuck in his past in which seemed to be his present. He slammed his head against the brick wall; he wanted to be some one new he did not want his own skin.

He continued to let the tears run down his cheeks, his father came home in two weeks. In two short weeks, everything could change. Would his father bring him home or leave him out here to suffer? Would his father find out about his mother's affair? Would his father find out his son knew about them all along and said nothing?

"Jasper?" Her voice was soft.

He looked up for a moment and quickly looked down to rub his face. "Alice." He nodded curtly towards her.

"Are you okay?" She moved towards him carefully. The wind blew around them causing her to shiver in her shorts.

"Yea, its cold you should go inside." Jasper looked down at his hands.

She shuffled closer to him despite his obvious attempt to rid himself of her presence. "You're crying?" She kneeled besides him.

He looked passed her angelic face and into the trees around them and the flashing lights that illuminated the girls dorm. The light seemed to break all peace inside the school gates, even if it was as quiet as a graveyard.

Her small hand landed on his upper arm, her other hand smooth the wetness off his cheek. He suddenly began to feel a little lost in her touch and leaned his head deeper it her palm. She smiled briefly before speaking, "Do you want to talk about it?" She shivered in her pajamas once more as the raindrops hit the floor around them. They sat on the grass on the side of the large grey building, the rain dropped around them so lightly they barely felt it.

"No." His word sliced the silence.

She just nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. Instinctively he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her on to his lap. He brought his knees up causing her to slide into his chest; there was nothing sexual about this hug. Although if you were a student walking by it would have seemed like two lovers trying to get lost in the morbid romance of the night, yet this was entirely different. It was about comfort.

She placed her forehead on his and spoke softly. "Your eyes are really blue."

He did not understand why but he chuckled, it was the most random thing he could ever hear at this moment. "Thank you." He whispered back.

She smiled at his laugh and picked up his dog tags in her hands. "What are these?"

"A gift from my father, it's his father's dog tags." Jasper stared at her dark blue eyes that watched the silver between her fingers.

"Is your father in the army too?"

"He is currently on his way back home before he goes to Iraq." Jasper nodded.

"I'm sorry, it must be difficult." Alice whispered.

Her response took him by surprised. Many people asked him questions about being a soldier's child, and others began to rant on the dishonorable out look on the war. She had actually responded the way no one else had.

With sympathy.

"It's okay; I just miss him a lot." Jasper whispered.

Her delicate hands moved to his face pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I could not imagine what I'd do if my father left for months at a time."

Jasper nodded and looked away, this was pain for him. He missed his father more then anything in the world. "Tell me about him?" Alice pleaded with her eyes. It was as if she knew the train of his thoughts.

"He's like me, only…" Jasper trailed off searching for the word. "Only calmer." Jasper closed his eyes, his father always kept his life balanced. Joseph Whitlock never let anything get out of hand, if it did not need to; he always watched over his children with a loving eye and adored his wife.

"I don't think that is possible." Alice giggled.

Jasper smiled. "I'm not always so calm."

"You seem calm now." Alice whispered.

Jasper looked at her with a smile, "Maybe I'm being influenced." He stared at her eyes as the flew downward in shyness.

"I guess that works." She whispered looking up at him.

"About what happened…with Rosalie and those girls." Jasper whispered.

"I choose to ignore it." Alice looked away into the darkness. "I long ago stopped caring of other's opinions." Which was true, word got around about Edward's disorder and she had to handle a lot of name-calling and opinions. She looked at that time of her life as when she matured into who she was today.

"They are just…impossible." Jasper smiled "They will stop at nothing to feel better about themselves."

"I noticed." Alice giggled. "Did you see the way their eyes bugged out when they yell?" She continued to laugh.

Her laugh sounded like bells to his ears, his chest vibrated with his own laugh but his eyes shone with so much more than humor.

"Rosalie looked like an angry poodle." Alice giggled again earning another laugh from Jasper. Their laughter died down as he picked his hand up to wipe away a few raindrops on her face. She closed her eyes with a smile leaning into his palm as he had done before.

He leaned forward, his lips inches from her, his hand slipped behind her neck pulling her into him. Inches away, he was inches away from kissing her when his voice came from the side of the building.

"Alice." It was like a growl causing them both to jump back.

Alice looked at her brother and threw her head back in frustration, she stood from her spot and offered her hand to Jasper but Edward was already next to them. "Alice go inside." Edward spoke harshly looking at Jasper who stood up brushing off his pajamas.

"Edward stop being so-"

"Go inside." Jasper whispered squeezing her shoulder with his hand. She shot one death glare at Edward and walked away leaving the two boys alone.

"She's only 16." Edward growled.

"I'm only 17." Jasper shrugged. "It's not like I'm 25"

"I don't appreciate you two out here hiding on the side of the building." Edward crossed his arms.

"Do you have a problem with me liking your sister?" Jasper stared at Edward.

"No, I just don't like finding her in this position. It's disrespectful."

"Almost like interrupting two people during a moment?" Jasper snapped.

Edward's eyes widen and he growled, "What happened between you and Isabella?"

Jasper frowned. "Why?"

"I want to know." Edward shrugged.

Jasper's lips twitched in humor. "You like Isabella?" It was not a question although it sound like one.

"No of course not." Edward turned his head away from Jasper's prying eyes.

"Very well then." Jasper spoke with out emotion as he stared at the bronze haired man in front of him.

**

Alice walked across the dining room carpet looking around carefully. Her flip-flops padded the red carpet slowly; her heart beat was speeding due to Jasper's touch. She smiled as she entered the ladies room and walked into a stall. She leaned against the stall door thinking in peace until a stall far from hers opened.

She ignored it until another stall opened then suddenly tension filled every inch of the room. She leaned back looking out of the crack of the stall trying to see.

"Oh wonderful." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest looking at a very sick Bella. Her pale skin seemed translucent her brown eyes were surrounded by redness. Bella looked down, running the water in the sink, not paying attention to Rosalie. Rosalie blinked and looked down at her own faucet and turned it on running her dainty hands under the water.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Bella whispered pulling her hands from the water. The water was the only sound in the whole bathroom. Alice sucked in a breath and pressed her eye closer to the crack.

"With what?" Rosalie said finally looking at Bella.

".." Bella spoke slowly slamming her wet hands on the sink looking at the floor.

"She's dead?" Rosalie seemed to turn a color lighter. "When?"

"That's why we are here. Some one pushed her out her window." Bella growled looking at Rosalie.

"And you think I did it?" Rosalie raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"She had the affair with Ben." Bella whispered.

"I didn't kill her; in fact I was with Ben." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You are so paranoid."

"Don't lie to me." Bella whispered looking at Rosalie through the mirror.

"Isabella look at the dorm room windows! They are small there is no way you can push some one out of it." Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe it was Suicide."

Bella picked up her hands pushing Rosalie back with extreme force. Rosalie's feet slipped on the droplets of water their hands made and fell on her back. Bella stood over her looking down with utter disgust. She looked completely insane, but in her heart, she felt she had never been more justified.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Rosalie said pushing herself up. Rosalie moved forward towards Bella and pushed Bella in to the sinks. Bella growled looking at Rosalie, who was fixing her clothes. "Look just because you went off on Jasper tonight doesn't make you a warrior in righteousness." Rosalie threw her hair over her shoulder shutting off her own sink.

"Don't mention that name to me." Bella looked away in disgust.

Rosalie scoffed, "Why do you still like him?"

"No!" Bella shouted turning towards the mirror looking at her own pale face, her face spun into a mixture of emotions as she stared at her own skin.

"You could have fooled me." Rosalie's eyes danced to Bella's reflection to her own.

"What are you talking about?" Bella stepped back looking at the blonde princess.

"You keep punishing us, although I stopped trying to apologize to you but Jasper….got to hand it to him he is a lover of peace." Rosalie frowned. "Isabella you got to learn how to forgive and forget." For that second, it was like last year. The softness in Rosalie's voice, the caring gesture of words that flew from her mouth.

"I can't." Bella closed her eyes turning around.

"Fine." Rosalie spat suddenly getting harsher. "You want me to feel sorry for you? Sorry that you lost your virginity to a person who back stabbed you. Fine here is my pity Bella and I hope you take it for what it is. You are nothing but a pathetic girl who has _nothing _better to do in your life then mope around about something that happened last year. I pity you for being so damn weak that you cannot open your damn eyes and get on with it, men are meant to hurt you! You just have to be strong enough to know what pain is worth it. So Jasper hurt you! He hurt me too." Rosalie stepped closer to Bella venom dripped from her whole body. "But you don't see me walking around the school hall ways head down and tears falling. I feel sorry that you pushed everyone away because you think they are all out to get you and if you ask me part of you deserved it. You kept telling Jasper that you did not want to make it official between you two and for some reason you still slept with him. You deserved it because you toyed around with him, you sent him up to our room to comfort me when I was crying about feeling unattractive. Do the math Isabella you knew what would come out of that equation. I feel sorry for you because while everyone's moving on you're still stuck trying to fight the inevitable."

"And what is that?" Bella asked her eyes darkening.

"That you will always be alone as long as you hold on to this stupidity." Rosalie whispered.

"He took my virginity." Bella took another step to Rosalie.

"Yea, he also slept with me, Maria, and hell I wouldn't be surprised if he did Jane too." Rosalie moved her hand to the bathroom door. "It happened a year ago, we gave you your mourning period. When you dragged this on for a couple of months, we nodded and understood. But now it's old, you had your chance to whine about this crap but now I'm putting an end to it."

"We?" Bella snapped. "I didn't ask for shit from you two."

"No _you _didn't but Jasper swore that this would help you heal. He swore that us letting you vent would let you heal. Now we are going to do this my way. Grow the fuck up Bella, grow a fucking pair and move on. If you don't like Jasper fine, you don't like me I don't give two shits just stop walking around here like a victim, except the wrong you added into this mess and walk away." Rosalie chuckled. "There you officially win, you got my pity." Rosalie pushed passed Bella heading for the door.

"I wonder if Ben woke up tomorrow pleading his apologies for sleeping with Angela would you forgive him." Bella whispered.

Rosalie froze as her body tensed she closed her eyes and turned to look at Bella, who still faced the opposite way. "No because I didn't spend my entire freshman year with him, he wasn't my best friend. To me he was another man in the bag of boyfriends I had, betrayal is a hard thing to look passed but if you really loved those people you would find away to deal with it…maybe not right away, but you would."

"That task is easier said then done considering you are not in my shoes. However, for the sake of knowing, what would happen if I found a way to look passed it?" Bella answered with out turning around to look Rosalie in the eye.

"For the sake of knowing?" Rosalie smiled then frowned. "I say it would be too late, your damage it done. It would take time for _Jasper _and _I _to look passed _your _betrayal in turning against us for so long." Rosalie crossed her arms slowly over her chest.

"I just wanted to know what would happen…" Bella took a deep breath turning around to face the girl she used to love as a sister, to face the girl she used to fear as an authority. "When hell freezes over." Bella smiled an out of character smile.

Rosalie frowned and tensed, she wished she would cross the bathroom and smack Bella across the face. Something in her started to shake; it threatened to let the tears release. Rosalie turned and walked away from the girl's bathroom and straight back to the group of girls she took shelter in.

Bella stood in the bathroom and looked back at the faucet turning it off. She turned to look at Alice's stall, causing Alice to move quickly to the middle of the door so Bella would not know she was watching. This caused Bella to smirk and walk out of the bathroom.

Alice opened the stall door slowly and stepped out; she looked at the bathroom door and felt her body become stiff. Did that mean Jasper slept with a lot of girls? She pushed the bathroom door open a crack and looked into the dining room, she watched Jasper as he talked to a girl. What did that mean for her? Did he expect sex from her?

She was a virgin.

Surely that wouldn't be a problem….would it?

**

Edward sank into a chair avoiding the girl's eyes as he walked away from her. He turned to look back at Victoria who stared daggers at his back; turning in his seat, he took a deep breath. That was the fifth date he turned down, Edward ran his fingers through his bronze hair.

His eyes shot up to the brown haired girl who exited the bathroom. His eyes followed her as she pushed her way through the crowd looking for a seat. Edward smiled to himself as he stood taking his step cautiously towards the girl.

"Hey." He whispered sitting across from her.

"Hi." Bella was drumming her fingers on the wooden table.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked watching her fingers move.

"Peachy keen." Bella replied looking down at the table drumming her fingers harder. She focused on her fingers letting her anger flow through them. Edward reached out placing his hands on hers causing her to look up at him.

"You can talk to me." Edward whispered leaning forward.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over and her cheeks burned with red causing him to chuckle. "It's just um…" Bella's eyes bore into his green ones. "I…um…" Edward slid his hands from hers staring at her intently. "It's just last year stuff." She whispered looking down and placing her palms on her lap.

"Do you know why we are here?" He asked slowly.

"Yea." Bella nodded furiously.

"Why?" Edward whispered, his green eyes examining her posture.

"Students!" The voice cut through the noise of the lunchroom. Everyone tensed as Mrs. Scott stood and the front of the dinning room in front of the fireplace, her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. She wore a black pajama set and seemed to look distressed, it was her appearance alone that made everyone give her their attention; Mrs. Scott always wore a suit.

"I am very sorry to have brought you to the dinning area under these circumstances." Mrs. Scott looked around worriedly before continuing. "One of our students has…." Mrs. Scott held eye contact with Bella for moment before continuing. "One of our students has passed away tonight."

She looked down as the dinning room erupted into a conversation. "Students!" she clapped her hands trying to calm the noise. "The deceased student, Angela Weber, will have a visual memorial in her honor. Counseling for those in need is open for the next few months." Mrs. Scott frowned grimly. "You may all return back to your dorms, class will start tomorrow an hour later then expected."

Movement ceased around everyone. Mrs. Scott's footsteps echoed as she exited the dinning area, the room seemed to spin in the silence. As the wooden doors closed behind Mrs. Scott, the area slowly picked up movement. Students started to stand with confused faces; everyone felt sorrow take over their hearts. Even those who did not know the deceased knew that something like this never happened at Blair Academy.

Bella put her head on the table letting a small gasp escape her lips, Edward stood slowly walking around the table pulling Bella into his arms. His lips brushed her ear as he soothed her, his arms closed around her pulling her off her chair and walking slowly with her. They were the last ones out of the dinning room and the last ones standing on the wet grass. Edward held Bella close as she shuddered.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"No." Bella choked out, there was so many emotions playing in her she did not know which one to work with.

"Can you go back to your dorm room?" Edward moved her damped hair from her face, as it was still drizzling. She looked up him and she only seemed paler. Edward felt a pinch in his heart; he knew what it was like to be weak to emotions that ran through your body.

"No." Bella looked up at his green eyes.

"Let's see if you can stay with my sister okay?" Edward asked nodding his head a little.

Bella nodded along with him. They walked slowly towards the dorm, Bella's foot slipped on the wet grass causing her body to slam into the ground. For you and I this would be a normal action that took place a rainy day. For you and I would stand and brush away the dirt that stained our clothes. However, Bella is not you nor is she I. Bella lost a roommate tonight, she fought two demons from her past, and somehow this simple action did not seem so simple to her. This fall on the wet earth seemed heart shattering, like a final straw. She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry; she brought her hand to her cheeks to wipe away the falling tears but only succeeded in smearing mud on her face.

Edward kneeled beside her unsure of what to do, he brought his hand to her face removing the dirt. "It's going to be okay Isabella." He pulled her into his chest as she shivered from the chill.

She grabbed his pajama shirt and cried into his shirt. He rocked them back and forth listening to the rain patting the earth around them. Bella turned her head to Edward and stared at him. "I'm sorry….if….I…ruined….your…your shirt…" She said between sobs.

"I believe its okay Isabella." Edward chuckled he brought his hands to her face wiping more tears away. His hands seemed to sink into her butter soft skin; her brown eyes seemed to pull him closer towards her. Without warning, he pressed his lips softly to hers. The moment was short as Bella jerked back quickly.

They stared at each other and Edward closed his eyes. "Isabella I am so…"

A light flashed on both of them. "I think you two should go to your dorms." The female shadow spoke as she walked closer to them.

Bella looked up at the woman and frowned grimly. "Yes Mrs. Sanchez." She spoke shakily looking back at Edward as she stood. The teacher looked at both students as they stood.

"I would like to talk to you." The teacher looked at Edward.

Edward watched as Bella walked into the darkness grabbing her sides looking back so often to hold eye contact with him. He watched her until her figure molded into the darkness.

"Follow me." The woman spoke walking back to the dinning hall. Edward sighed and followed the woman with his head down. He dragged his feet along the grass; the teacher led him into the dinning hall and into the small kitchen. The dinning hall was empty besides their echoing footsteps, the kitchen lights were off except the shinning light of her flashlight.

"What is your name?" The woman asked as she flicked on the kitchen light looking back at Edward.

"Edward Cullen." Edward sighed.

The woman nodded. They stood in the silence, as Edward looked around confused. Then suddenly her hands were on his chest pushing him back into the wall. Her lips hungrily devoured his as he grabbed her wrist pushing her away.

"Aren't you a teacher?" Edward gasped for air.

"You're a man, and I'm a woman." She pulled her wrist from his grasp as her body slid to the floor her hands on the top of his pajama pants with a good yank he was free. Edward tried to move out of her grasp but she grabbed his growing manhood. "Just enjoy it." The woman spoke in a husky whisper. Then suddenly she took him into her mouth and his budding protest turned into a moan as he threw his head back in satisfaction.

**

Edward's eyes opened slowly as he pushed himself off the kitchen floor. He looked around and saw the morning sun peering through the shades. He turned his attention to the clock on the wall and in took a sharp breath. It was six in the morning; he walked towards the kitchen door but stopped when he looked down at the pair of female panties at his feet.

"_I can't find my underwear." She said as she crawled around the kitchen. _

"_I'll look for them tomorrow." His voice was hoarse. _

He shook the memory from his head and bent over grabbing them and stuffing them into his pocket as he ran out of the kitchen into the dinning room.

"_Be out of here by 6:30 that's when the kitchen staff comes in to the start cooking." She pushed herself down on his cock. She let out a shrilled moan. _

Edward ran quickly to the door and tried to push it open only to find it was locked. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath. He ran his hands through his bronze hair as he ran across the dinning room to the boy's bathroom. He smiled with triumph as he saw the window opened letting in the fresh morning air.

After pulling himself out of the dinning hall, he ran across the field stumbling along the way. The morning seemed as bright and peaceful as his feet ripped through the grass. He pushed open the heavy wood doors to the boy's dorm. He walked up the steps and towards his room; he softly opened his door and slipped into his room. He looked at Jasper's sleeping form and walked to his bed sitting down on it taking in a deep breath. Edward pulled at his bronze locks he stood when he heard a buzzing. He began to look for his phone picking up the pillows on his bed as the phone continued to buzz. Dropping to his knees, he reached under the bed searching frantically. He paused and cursed his stupidity, turning around he opened the drawer to his end table. He sighed as he looked at his dark blue sidekick vibrating with a new text message. He sat on the floor his back leaning on the bed. He brought the phone to his face and pressed the read button on his phone.

_Well Mr. Perfect Body just made the perfect mistake. I wonder if your medication's side affect is "Incredibly Horny." _

The number was private.

* * *

**Well now did Edward think he'd get away from me? Now now they must know by now i see all. I wonder what alittle Bella would do if James found out her little secret about Jasper...i hope he wouldnt be to angry and all..**

**Lovely**


	9. The Fine Line

**Alrighty then, I know it's been long but i just got alot of crap going on but do not fret my dear readers i will keep writing even if i have to die doing so. LOL anyway sorry it took so long. Thanks to my beta Deztani! Who just had a child congrats :)**

_"That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around."_

* * *

**Chapter: The Fine Line**

**""Friendship is mutual blackmail elevated to the level of love."**

Bella moved in her seat. This was going to be a long morning, her eyes rimmed in red her cheeks sticky with the residue of fallen tears. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear, the whispers of this morning in her mind.

The Dean gave her the option of changing rooms, staying in her room for her classes. But Bella turned down each favor, she did not want to be a bother. Yet as she sat in her third class of the day it seemed like she was a fool for turning the opportunity away. Each pair of eyes that floated into her classes seemed to glue to her as if she had the answers.

She shifted in her baggy jeans and over size black sweatshirt. Even though her clothes were big enough to swallow her whole they never did. She had very few classes left, this one should pass quickly hopefully.

Literature.

At least this was a class she could love. Bella turned her face away from the door hiding under a shield of hair, this was going to be the longest day of her life.

X

Alice moved though the court yard stuffing her lip gloss tube in her messenger bag. She was going to be late for the second time today, was it her fault that all her classes were so far apart and she couldn't run in her yellow pumps? She stumbled a few times until she hit the literature building, if Edward found out about her tardiness surely he would launch into an over dramatic rant about her stupidity.

Alice pulled down her yellow shirt and fixed her jeans skirt as she maneuvered in the hall ways.

"Room 102" she whispered as she walked quickly. Her black spiky hair signaling her out in the crowd, as she continued in her unsafe speed she hit a cart.

"Oh shit." The male's voice was sharp.

Alice held her stomach sure that she was going to have a bruise. "Jasper?" She whispered looking at him as he held the metal cart with the projector on it.

"Alice?" Jasper raised his eyebrow. "What you doing in the literature building?"

"Class." Alice smiled.

"Oh…uh…yea duh I guess I just…uh.." He silently cursed his murder of his words.

Alice licked her lips looking at his black jeans and black converse, the way his grey shirt was so snug on his torso. The battle to hold eye contact began, each one dying to draw the opposite's curves with their eyes but neither one wanting to be caught in the act.

"I guess I better go." Jasper cleared his throat continuing down the hall into the swarm of students.

Alice fixed her messenger bag and straightened her clothes out continuing on her path.

X

"Fuck you…" Rosalie hissed in the dark closet.

"I hate you too." His whisper was rasped as his lips drew across her chin.

Her blonde hair cascaded down her back as she threw her head back. Her blue eyes closing, searching for the calming peace, her pink French tip nails dragging across his chest. His rough hands wondering up her royal blue cashmere sweater his fingers playing with the edge of her black laced bra.

She wrapped her long pale legs around his waist pushing her skirt up just a few inches.

"Your heels are digging into my ass." He muttered into her collar bone.

"I don't give a shit." She whispered running her fingers through his dark hair.

He chuckled against her milky skin, his eyes fluttering closed. His eyelashes tickled her as his lips sucked urgently on her neck. His large stature pushing her back into the wall, the smell of bleach filling the room.

"Shit I knocked over a bottle." Rosalie gasped.

"So?"

"It's bleach…this is _blue _cashmere."

"Fuck it, I'll buy you a new one, hell I'll buy you five." He growled against her skin.

"Please like your hick self can afford anything off a Bloomingdale's rack."

He bit her skin gently causing her to groan in response. His jeans scratching her thighs, his grey sweater filling her nostrils with the smell of cinnamon.

The bell rang around them causing their desires to weaken. "Shit." He whispered pulling away from her quickly.

Rosalie fought back a whimper and straightened out her clothes. "Tell no one about this." She seethed.

"Trust me I wouldn't want anyone to know _I _did a _Hale._"

"You'd only be so lucky to do so again." She snapped.

"Yea, I wasn't the one begging for more.." He snickered.

"Yea you were just the one who couldn't form a complete sentence." She fixed her bra once more before opening the door slowly before stepping into the hallway's light.

"Rosalie.." His body loomed over her. "I am sorry about Ben and everything.."

"Whatever." Rosalie sighed walking into the crowd of people leaving him behind.

Emmett fixed his shirt and let out a low sigh. "Bitch."

X

Bella looked up into the class room noting the entering students. Her stomach fell as she watched Tanya, Jane and Victoria file in. She averted her eyes quickly and studied her desk as she heard the clack of heels and the small sigh on the side of her.

"Bella." Alice smiled, "Is this seat taken?"

Bella was tempted to say yes but was too tired for any battles, "Of course not." She whispered looking away.

Alice frowned taking in her pale cheeks and sunken eyes. "Bella where'd you sleep last night?" Alice murmured sitting next to her.

"Nurses office." Bella said flatly. Her whole mood was average until Rosalie walked into the classroom. She suddenly felt like crying, of course the one class she liked couldn't even be a safe haven.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in disgust at seeing Isabella and walked strictly to the back where her friends sat giggling.

"Whoa Rose, get into a fight with a vampire?" Victoria snickered.

"What?" Rosalie snapped.

Tanya held up a small compact for Rosalie to view. In the mirror she saw her perfectly tanned neck…and a perfectly big purple hickey forming.

"Oh…my…god." Rosalie's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Who is he?!" Jane bounced in her seat.

"I heard it was Arnold from the AV club." Emmett snickered sitting in the desk just across from Rosalie's.

She turned to glare at Emmett. "No it was some guy, who was so not worth the time."

Jane and the girls snickered. "Hmm the way I _heard _it was that you were addicted to his loving." Emmett smiled.

"Well your source must be on crack." Rosalie growled.

"Maybe she is." Emmett looked forward as Jasper rolled the metal cart into the room.

"Got the projector you asked for Mr. Masen." Jasper smiled.

Bella whimpered at his voice while Alice jumped for glee. "Jasper!" She waved excitedly.

His eyes roamed towards her, then landed on Bella. He grimaced and turned his back on the waving Alice taking a seat in front of the class.

Alice let her hand slowly fall to her lap.

The wooden door swung open just in time as the late bell sounded, Edward walked in fixing his band t-shirt and roamed over the class. He sat in the seat beside Jasper, finding it the only available seat, he turned half way to see Bella staring back at him. He frowned remembering the kiss he had shared with her, still not knowing why he did it.

He turned away as the memory of the kiss faded from his mind.

"Class." A young male stood in his seat. His brown wavy hair leaning over his brown eyes, he crossed his arms across his chest pinning his red tie down. Leaning on the desk he stated, "I'm Mr. Masen." He smiled leaving many girls swooning. He waited several minutes to let it sink in before pushing himself from his desk. "This is Honors Literature. We will be covering anything and everything, now this is my fifth year teaching, first year teaching at Blair Academy." He walked down the long aisles looking at each student. He smiled his eyes burning holes into each body. "What do you guys think of society?" He said it almost like a predator whispers to his victims.

"It is a chain of my freedom!" A goth child from the back row seethed.

"It's casual order." Rosalie cooed. "It keeps us in place."

"You believe so Ms. Hale?" Mr. Masen smiled. Rosalie frowned, how did he know her name already? "I do believe you are the daughter to Charlotte Hale?" He nodded staring at her under his long black lashes.

"That is correct." Rosalie purred back with out revealing her panic state that laid beneath her eyes. She would not give him the pleasure of shaking her…she was an alpha after all.

"So you, almost more then Mr. Whitlock here, know all about society and high class events." Mr. Masen prodded.

"Correct once more." Rosalie nodded sharply.

"So…class…do you agree that society is order? A rule of life? Or is it a restraining order?" Mr. Masen murmured. "Everyone up out of their seats and part the desk like /the red sea." He walked around to the chalk board as the scrapping of metal could be heard against the linoleum floors.

He smiled at the students after scribbling the word "Society" on the board. "Now when I say something like, 'I have a yacht and a car' I want you to come up to the middle of the room." Mr. Masen nodded letting the children understand the simple pre-school game.

He leaned on his desk looking at each student before smiling. "I have had more then one relationship this summer."

Few children stepped forward, Jasper and Emmett being two of the few. The children stood still for a few moments before returning to their previous area.

"I live in a two floor home and it does not have extensive indoor decorating." Mr. Masen smiled.

Emmett and Bella took a step forward then returned to where they stood.

"I knew the girl that died last night." Mr. Masen whispered causing the room to stiffen with unspoken tension.

Bella took a small step forward, as well as Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie followed by her copy cat queens.

Bella looked up at Edward as he stared at her. Their eyes trying to speak volumes, Bella begging him to never mention last night again. Edward begging her to let him explain it.

Mr. Masen smiled. "I like some one in this line."

Jasper looked at Alice they stared at each other for awhile but did not move. Edward itched to move his feet but his curiosity was burning when Bella did not move. His eyes danced from her to Jasper, maybe she liked him?

Then he noticed Emmett stood in the line too as Rosalie retreated with her friends. She paused staring at Emmett bewildered but still returned to her spot.

"You can return to your spots." Mr. Masen smiled. "I have a rivalry with a near by student."

Surprisingly only three students stepped forward.

Rosalie.

Jasper.

Isabella.

The stare down began. Rosalie staring menacingly at Bella as Bella looked into the distance, she kept telling her self she should of lied and stood in her spot. Jasper just studied his feet waiting to be returned to his spot.

"Welcome to the assignment everyone." Mr. Masen whispered. "I am going to assign you a partner. This person will be your best friend, for the next few weeks." Mr. Masen paused. "But don't you dare think of not following through because at the end of the week we will write an in class essay about your partner. You will have to talk about them and things you did." Mr. Masen smiled. "So you better hope your essays coincide."

Bella looked up at Mr. Masen hoping to god he didn't betray her teenage girl trust.

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Masen staid smiling looking up from his clip board. "I'm going to assign you…Mr. McCarty." Emmett shrugged figuring this was the best in the worst case scenario. "Ms. Cullen." Mr. Masen pushed himself off the desk looking around the room. "Ms. Delacruz." He smiled at Maria who in turn looked at her new partner.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably. This was a bad situation for him.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'll grace you with the presence of Ms. Torres." Mr. Masen said looking back and fourth between Victoria and Jasper. "Ms. Swan…" Mr. Masen cleared his throat. "Ms. Hale. Congratulations on your new union."

Bella's body vibrated with sorrow. She tuned out as Mr. Masen went on to other students. Could she work with Rosalie… her eyes flew over to Rosalie's. If looks could kill…

"Okay!" Mr. Masen clapped his hands. "Now whether you know it or not…You all have differences and similarities, this is about society. Is society right from keeping the children who don't own sports cars separate from those who do? Or is society corrupting us, spoiling future bonds?"

"Can I trade partners?" Rosalie spat sending the death look to Bella.

xXx

Bella moved down the hall with short steps. She was going back to her room today and nothing was going to stop her.

Well almost nothing.

There he was. In all his god like features standing outside her room door, well across from her room door.

Edward had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, he looked sorrowful. His blue sweater hung open revealing the band shirt underneath.

His bronze hair stuck up in different directions, as if he had been pulling at it all night.

Edward took a deep breath as Bella walked passed him.

"Isabella?" Edward whispered in a rasp voice.

"Edward." She nodded with out looking at him directly.

"Isabella about the ki-"

"Edward?" Jasper's voice cut through the conversation.

Bella's knees went weak at the sound of their voices. Bella turned her body to face Jasper's chiseled features. Bella closed her eyes trying to push out all the flooding images that ran through her brain. She was virtually stuck looking at both boys.

"Jasper." Edward nodded with a short bob. He was annoyed at the interruption between Bella and himself. "Here looking for Alice I presume."

"Yes sir." Jasper whispered walking passed Bella with a look. Bella looked down at her feet and felt a sudden heat flame her cheeks.

"Hi boys!" The sing song voice filled the hall. Alice walked slowly down the hall with her book bag on her shoulder. "Bella." She nodded looking at Bella's room door.

"Where have you been?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

Bella suddenly shrank into nothing, feeling overshadowed she turned away. Jasper's eyes followed her as Alice talked.

Alice's voice shrank a few notches realizing she wasn't the center of Jasper's eye anymore.

Bella paused outside her room door. She took a big gulp of air and placed her palm on the door knob. The lyrics of "Blow" by Atreyu shook her out of concentration.

"Hello?" She said in a shaky voice watching as Jasper and Edward disappeared into Alice's room.

"Bells…" James' voice was shaky. "I need you."

XxX

"Edward." Alice whispered in the furthest corner of her room. "Do you mind leaving?" She almost spat.

"As a matter of fact I do." Edward growled. His phone started to chime causing him to almost growl aloud.

"Edward…" Alice spat.

"Alice I need to talk to you…it's important." Edward said trying to ignoring the chiming of his phone.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jasper called from his spot on Alice's bed.

"No." Edward barked.

"Edward. Get. Out."

"No." He snapped at his sister.

They fell silent listening to the chiming of Edward's phone. Alice growled with irritation and pulled the cell out from her brothers pocket after a few minutes of struggling.

"Hello?" Alice said in a chipper voice. Her face fell as the voice spoke on the other line. She turned to Edward handing him the phone. "It's Tanya."

Edward snatched the phone from his sister and stomped out of the room. "Hey Tanya, I didn't know you'd be calling so soon." Edward's voice traveled away.

Alice sighed as she closed the door behind her brother. She turned to Jasper and smiled, "What is it that you needed again?" Alice smiled sweetly walking towards him.

He patted the seat next to him on her bed. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't break you by running into you with that cart."

"No, I'm good." Alice whispered brushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

"That's wonderful." Jasper smiled. "So next Friday there is this screening of a movie on the side of the boys dorm and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

"Screening?" Alice repeated in confusion.

"It's where they play a movie on a projector against the wall of the school. They're playing some horror movie."

"I don't like scary movies" Alice whispered. She paused for a second thinking about the fact that she would have to jump onto Jasper's lap to hide her face. "Actually I'd be thrilled to go." Alice giggled.

"Great." Jasper whispered. He stood up looking at Alice, "I'll pick you up around seven?" He smiled.

"Yea." Alice nodded weakly as she watched him leave the room.

"Bye." He smiled closing the door behind him.

Jasper walked down the hallways of the boys dorm heading quietly to his room. He pushed open his bed room door and saw Edward and Tanya sitting on the floor of room with books open in front of them. "What's going on?" Jasper said looking at each of them in confusion.

"Tutoring." Tanya giggled looking at Edward then Jasper.

"Yea.." Jasper rolled his eyes heading for his laptop. He looked down at Edward who seemed preoccupied, Jasper took a deep breath and sat on his bed with his laptop.

He surfed the web for a bit listening to the insane chatter of Tanya and the grunts of Edward who barely paid attention.

Jasper opened his yahoo chat and viewed his online contacts. He found his sister quickly and began to message her.

A small e-mail link popped up on the corner of his desktop. He sighed and trailed quickly to his e-mail. Usually Jasper would keep moving once he saw the mail was in his spam folder, but this time was different.

Dragging his finger across the mouse pad he clicked the spam folder and suddenly was intrigued.

**Lovely-------SCREENING FUN! **

Jasper clicked it curiously and suddenly his whole world seemed to end. His brain started to spin, his lungs began to beg for air. His palms over heated as he smacked the mute button on his computer.

_**How about we take your little date to this screening instead?**_

And underneath this one sentence was the worlds most deathly blackmail.

_Come on Jazzy! Maria growled at him as she laid back on her bed in the cheetah print bra and thong. Jasper growled chuckling lowly as he slipped between her legs. _

He slammed the lap top shut closing his eyes.

"Dude?" Edward broke through his trance. "You okay?"

Jasper took deep shallow breaths. No, he was not okay.

He remembered that night, a few beers and dirty martinis and suddenly a video camera was exposed. He was the only one with the possession of that tape. It was in his room in his closet in a locked tan box on the top shelf behind his hockey gear.

Jasper jumped from his bed and walked briskly into the closet ripping through the mess of junk. He stared at the tan box that laid where it always laid. But the lock had been broken off completely. Some one was in his closet, in his room.

Jasper paced back and fourth what was going on, what was he going to do?

Jasper ran down the path to the girls dorm. His breathing rapid his heart pounding in his ears. If that video got out what would his parents think of him? His mother would believe he was even worse and never allow him to see his little sister again. If his father found it, he'd disowned him for sure.

Jasper pushed through the students as the nightly mist of the sprinklers hit his face. The trees above him shook with the wind as he grabbed the door handle to the girls dorm. He swung it open racing up the steps two at a time.

He reach the door and banged on it. "Maria!" He called continuing to bang like a mad man.

The door swung open and he met a pair of blue angry eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here Whitlock?" Rosalie snapped, her blonde locks in a pony tail and her chest heaving in and out in her sweatshirt.

"Where's Maria?" Jasper growled leaning forward. Rosalie stepped backwards for once afraid of Jasper.

"She's meditating." Rosalie whispered looking over her shoulder at Maria who sat Indian style wearing a pink sweat suit. "She couldn't hear a gun shot if it went off in this room." Rosalie whispered.

Jasper did not bother with a response he pushed passed Rosalie and headed for Maria. He grabbed her shoulders yanking her up.

"Jasper?" She said in almost a sleepy state.

"Maria, where is it?" Jasper growled.

"Where's what?" Maria smiled suddenly aware of her closeness to Jasper.

Jasper looked at Rosalie and grabbed her arm pushing her out of the room. "Hey!" Rosalie cried as Jasper slammed the door in her face.

"Where is that tape?" Jasper whispered walking up to Maria.

"What tape?"

"The sex tape?" Jasper growled.

"I don't have it, you do." Maria rolled her eyes turning around.

Jasper growled. "Maria…"

"Jasper! I don't have it! Now if you don't mind I have a date." She said pushing him towards the door.

Jasper stepped into the hallway and ran right into Alice.

"Hi." She whispered looking from him to the closed bedroom door behind him.

~*~

"Suck it up." Rosalie growled grabbing at Victoria's eyebrow.

"Gah-wd" Tanya whined laying on Rosalie's bed. "He is so hot." Tanya looked at Jane who seemed to be in her own world. "Jane?" Tanya whistled.

"Oh, uh nothing. It's just I was looking at those delicious men out there." Jane nodded in the direction she was looking. The girls rushed to window, Rosalie felt her stomach burn with baking bile as her eyes trained on Emmett who was surrounded by a group of girls who were touching his forearms. Jasper and Edward stood a slight distance from him in deep discussion.

"Whose up for going down there?" Jane said rolling her shoulders back undoing her ponytail letting her white blonde hair grace her slender shoulders. Her vibrant green eyes turned to Rosalie's blue ones, the way Jane licked her lips as she swayed passed Rosalie made Rosalie sweat.

How did this happen? Why didn't she think of the brilliant plan to go down to the lawn and flirt with the guys?

Rosalie watched the girls as the fixed their hair and pulled up their too tight shirts to let their mid-drift show and pulled down their tight jeans.

Rosalie suddenly felt extremely ugly, just like she felt when her mother's boyfriend…

Shaking her head Rosalie rolled her shoulders back and left the dorm room with out primping. Jane may of came up with the idea but Rosalie was the one that didn't need a eyelash curler and tube top to win a man. All she needed were her torn jeans and a nice fitting white shirt and she was good to go.

The sun burned down on Rosalie as she swayed through the large group of girls, some girls knew their chances were damned to hell the minute they saw the new invader. Others however seemed ever more determined to keep Emmett's attention.

"Isn't it against some school policy to try to pimp yourself out on the front lawn of the girls dorm?" Rosalie crossed her arms raising one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

"Well, not that I think anyone minds, but technically there isn't a rule that forbids it." Emmett smiled back at her.

"I surely don't." Jane giggled walking up next to Rosalie.

Rosalie's blood boiled slightly. Jane stood inches shorter then Rosalie but seemed to be thinner and more bubbly.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Maybe one day you'd be kind enough to buy what you see?"

"I do have a few hundred dollars in my purse." Jane giggled stepping forward.

"Tell you what I can give you a free sample?" Emmett winked.

"Prostitution? Well why didn't Romeo ever think of that flirting tactic with Juliet?" Rosalie rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Jealous Rosie? It looks sexy on you." Emmett chuckled at her as her heart sped up. Victoria, Tanya, and Maria all seemed to gasp at the obvious come on.

"No, I could careless." Rosalie looked at Jane and smiled. Jane may be Malibu Barbie but Rosalie had tasted, sucked, rode, and even nibbled on what Emmett had to offer. She knew what buttons to press, Emmett was as easy as an Xbox controller.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a date," Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Emmett's smile disappeared as Rosalie turned and begun to walk away.

"Rosie!" Emmett shot up moving swiftly passed the annoyed Jane.

"Yes?" Rosalie stopped walking and turned around.

"You're joking right?" Emmett leaned forward whispering.

"Want to find out?" Rosalie whispered.

"Rosie." Emmett growled slightly.

"Your dorm room. Fifteen minutes." With that both teens turned their separate ways.

* * *

** I just love to make my men sweat. I believe the deer caught in the head lights is the sexiest little expression on a man. **


	10. Dirty Little Secrets

**Thanks to my Beta! I know i know i'm so off on posting but i got ACT prep and college stuff and holidays. It's heavy**

_

* * *

*Bella squirmed in the large leather chair. The sun streaked through the shades causing little specs of dust to appear in the air. She took in a breath letting it out to watch the dust dance in twirls. _

"_Isabella…" The voice broke through her concentration. Bella looked over to him, Mr. Darren, he studied her large brown eyes. _

"_Uh… I'm not sure?" Bella whispered as she pulled at her dark jeans. She suddenly felt itchy as if her clothes were not starched enough. _

"_Isabella where did you sleep the night of Angela's death?" The man leaned forward his shaky hands grabbing the thin gold wire glasses from his face._

"_The nurse's office." Bella whispered looking at the specs of dust again. _

"_Isabella these sessions are mandatory, so please…try." Mr. Darren sighed loudly._

_Bella closed her eyes wishing to be somewhere else. "It sucks that she's gone, and I don't know how to mourn her." Bella opened her eyes. "Do I miss her as a friend? Roommate? Or as a stranger? She was all of them to me." Bella turned to look at the man._

"_You miss her as a beautiful young lady who took her own life who-"_

"_Angela didn't commit suicide." Bella sat up looking at the man. _

"_Isabella she jumped out of a fourth story window." Mr. Darren said softly. _

"_She didn't jump."_

"_She was sadden by the distance from her family, she even told her friends that-"_

"_Angela was not suicidal, she didn't jump some one came into the room and pushed her out that window!" Bella snapped. _

"_Okay." Mr. Darren sat back. "Isabella no one murdered Angela. Those dorm room windows are to narrow for anyone to push a person out."_

"_Angela was not suicidal." Bella whispered. _

"_Why do you believe that?" Mr. Darren whispered. _

"_She wasn't like that."*_

**(Hours earlier)**

Edward sighed as he squirmed on the bench. He watched as the leaves fell to floor gracefully, he sighed closing his green eyes. He reopened them and looked across the grassy field. That is when he saw her.

Her pale soft skin and long brown hair, her jeans were snug and her blue sweater blew in the small wind. She stood inches in front of the flagpole. She watched the American flag and the school flag both dance in half-staff.

Her eyes traveled down the pole to him. He smiled kindly at her hoping it would bring her closer.

It did.

Her soft black flats crunched the grass as she traveled along towards him. He pulled at his gray sweater sleeves. He stood moving his messenger bag off his shoulder.

"Hi." Edward whispered as she came in front of him.

"Hey." Bella nodded then looked down.

"I'm sorry about that night." Edward cleared his throat. "I didn't mean too…" He closed his eyes remembering the woman in the kitchen.

"It's okay." Bella looked wildly around. She mentally kicked herself, this bronze haired god was standing in front of her apologizing and she could not even form a full sentence.

"How are you holding up?" Edward shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's kind of weird. Some one I know dying in the same room as me." Bella moved her hand to hair pushing the wild strands back.

"It would be like that for anyone." Edward looked at his feet.

"Yea…" Bella looked at her feet as well. "I guess I'll see you around." Bella whispered.

"Yea." Edward closed his eyes. "I guess."

He watched her feet turn and disappear. He listened to the crunch of the leaves wishing that with each step his heart had the guts to just ask her for a date.

Nevertheless, the footsteps faded and his eyes opened. He instantly thought that maybe he was just dumb for thinking he could try.

Alice twirled in the empty mirrored room. Her left foot high above her nose, she gracefully turned in a circle before stopping. A strong hand grabbed her leg tenderly pulling it down. She gasped in fear.

"Oh my god Edward…" Alice raised her hand to her chest. She looked down at her black tights and pink dance suit.

"Sorry Ali." Edward whispered walking across the room to the small chair.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Alice walked over to him somberly.

"I have a problem." Edward whispered.

"A female problem?" Alice smiled gently.

"How do you-"

"Grapevine, apparently a certain Cullen boy has been asked out twenty five times, five times by the same girl." Alice shrugged, kneeling in front of her brother.

"I just don't know how to ask out this girl." Edward whispered.

"Edward, you need to have more confidence." Alice grabbed her brother's knee. "Just because you have a disorder doesn't mean there is something wrong with your heart." Alice smiled.

"I don't think I can." Edward whispered.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Alice bounced in her spot.

"When did you start dancing again?" Edward looked around the room.

"Yesterday." Alice said slowly.

"The last time you did this was before I was.."

"Diagnosed?" Alice nodded.

"I'm proud of you." Edward leaned forward whispering into her hair.

"You too Eddie."

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice was booming loud.

Emmett loomed in the doorway with a small frown.

"Hey Emmett." Alice jumped up racing over.

"Emmett?" Edward stood.

"Emmett here is going to help me with the dancing, at least until I can find the male counterpart of the dance."

"Yup until then I'm just lifting and throwing." Emmett nodded smiling down at Alice.

"You're going to throw my sister?" Edward frowned.

"Not literally bro." Emmett smiled.

Edward walked towards Emmett then looked at Alice. "Text me when you're done here."

Emmett frowned as Edward left through the door. "He's friendly."

"Yea, I know." Alice chuckled.

Alice lay spiraled out on the dance floor giggling like a lunatic as Emmett sat next to her.

"Don't doubt me." Emmett raised his hand in the air as if to praise god. "I do know how to do the simple leap."

"Apparently not!" Alice giggled as her body shook with no remorse for Emmett's feelings.

"What ever!" Emmett slammed his hand on the floor.

"I should text Edward." Alice laughed looking at her phone.

"Yea we wouldn't want fluffy to get angry."

"Fluffy?" Alice giggled harder.

"His hair you know." Emmett smiled.

"Excuse me am I breaking a bond?" Rosalie stood with her arms crossed in a workout suit.

"Rose?" Emmett said coming off his laughing high.

"Maybe I should go." Rosalie turned around grabbing the door.

"No!" Alice jumped up. "It's okay I was just leaving really."

Alice turned in her pink tights carrying herself to the chair by the window to gather her things.

Rosalie frowned placing her bag on the floor by the door. Her long blonde hair tied in a bun as her grey tights hugged her lower body perfectly.

Emmett smiled softly as he stared at her; she flowed over to the stereo, her fingers flying over the buttons searching for the track she desired.

Alice watched Rosalie and felt the discomfort of being so close to her. She was a gorgeous girl and just being in the same room with her plummeted Alice's confidence. Her eyes scanned the room of mirrors and felt a pang in her heart as she saw the body comparison. This girl….this _woman_ was the person Jasper lost his virginity too.

Alice turned her head and looked out the window. She felt the past feelings crawl to her eyes. She pulled her jeans quickly over her tights as behind her Rosalie stared at herself in the mirror.

Alice could read nothing behind her ice blue eyes. Rosalie lifted her arm over her head and began to spin gracefully.

Alice turned gracefully and sped from the room with a nod to Emmett who smiled watching Rosalie's body.

Alice's feet carried her quickly yet she felt she was walking slowly. The jealousy burned lightly; did Emmett have to watch her so intently? She felt nothing for the man in the studio but he did not even look at her once as he had Rose.

Jasper. He slept with her, he knew the curves and dips of the marble statue called Rosalie. Alice felt the insecurities chase her to the school store. Her mind rumbling with the hunger of distractions, the chilling wind followed her as she opened the store door.

The native looking boy looked up at her from behind the register. "Evening." He smiled.

Her eyes scanned the empty store. The rows of notebooks and supplies with the Blair logo. The bags of chips and cans of sodas. The long beaded necklaces in the back of the store, the small key chains in the corner. She had not a dollar to her name, but she needed peace.

"Evening." Alice responded walking in deeper to the land of temptation.

"Hey, aren't you Bella's friend?" The boy spoke out. "Remember me from the beach party? Jacob?" He smiled.

"Oh yea, nice to see you again." Alice nodded looking at the red and orange beaded necklace.

"Crazy about the suicide uh? Everyone's on edge." Jacob chuckled. The door jingled behind her as the chorus of hellos were offered.

Alice's soft slippers walked across the cement as the sun started setting high above her. Her ears burned from the cold as she dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" His voice came in softly. A woman's giggle danced in the background.

"Edward.." Alice said warily of the situation. "I left practice." Alice opened the dorm building's door.

"Great, actually I'm out right now with Victoria."

"My roommate?" Alice frowned as she walked up the stairs.

"Just for pizza." Edward's tone mocked her worry.

"Okay, good luck." she whispered hanging up as she opened her dorm room door. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked to the windows shutting them from the cold wind. She pulled off her shirt laying it on the bed as she stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes cast downward as she pulled off her pants letting them fall to the bed as well.

She turned from the mirror searching for her pajamas. Her thoughts fell slowly into the same pattern they have been falling into for the last few days. _Would she always be less then some one else?_

Her eyes wondered the phone wondering where was Jasper's call. She pulled the shirt from under the bed pulling it over her head. With one last check of her phone she fell into her bed under the covers with small tears pecking at her eyes.

Victoria walked in quietly as Edward followed her. Victoria watched him as he walked over to Alice sitting on her bed looking down at her closed eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, he smiled as he eyed the red and orange beaded necklace balled around her fist.

Edward sat down at the coffee house table lightly stirring the milk substance around. His eyes wondered to the empty chair across from him, with a sigh of frustration he pulled his cell phone out looking at the time.

"Sorry." Alice rushed out as she came sliding into the chair across from her older brother. "I got caught in the traffic."

"It's three blocks down from the school." Edward stared at his sister in disbelief.

"I know but the bathrooms at the dorm were packed and no one could get in to take a shower." Alice breathed out waving down a waitress.

"Alice…I know…" Edward whispered his eyes looking at the beaded necklace that hung loosely around her neck.

Alice's hands flew up to her latest release. "Edward, I didn't…I mean…"

"You've been putting off your project with Maria because of Jasper." Edward whispered as he brought the cup to his lips.

Alice paused for a moment. "Oh…no…Edward. Maria is just really busy being a bitch and all.."

"Alice." Edward frowned. "Don't mess up so early in the semester."

"Well…okay what ever I don't care about that. What I really care about is you and your sudden burst of dates." Alice leaned forward.

"What do you need?" The female's voice cut through their conversation.

Bella's brown hair was tied up in a bun falling with curls gently over her shoulders, her brown apron tied tightly around her waist hiding the blue shirt and black jeans.

"Bella?" Alice smiled.

Bella's eyes averted from her note pad to the people at the table.

She sucked in a large breath and silently cursed herself. Did she have to volunteer for this table?

"Alice?" Bella struggled to remember perfectly. "How may I help you?"

"You work here?" Alice leaned forward with a smile.

"It's not that bad." Bella said on the defensive side. Her fingers tightening on the pen.

"No, I just mean it's so cool you work here. Do you get like a discount on the donuts?" Alice said eyeing the cooking pastries.

Edward cleared his throat. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hey." She looked down burning holes into her black flats.

"I just want a small coffee and maybe two donuts?" Alice smiled gleefully.

"Of course." Bella mumbled after a few scribbles. Her eyes met the green ones one last time before she turned away scurrying behind the counter for release of the embarrassment. She had worked here for a while and was quiet used to running into the familiar faces but this time was different.

"Edward!" She heard called from behind her. She turned just a fraction to see Rosalie and her friends stride in.

Rosalie looking as stunning as ever in a pair of blue pants and red t-shirt. Bella turned slowly back around until a hand hit the counter. "I'd like some service here." the voice rang like heaven's bells but Bella waited until she was forced to turn around.

Rosalie watched as Bella walked up the counter with a small force smile.

"I'd like some one else for service please." Rosalie growled.

"I'm the only waitress for today; Angela was the other one…." Bella's voice died off.

Rosalie's eyes fell to the counter.

"Hey Rose!" Maria called from across the coffee house. "Get the usual?"

Rosalie turned quickly to her friends and after a quick nod, she turned back to Bella. Any remorse that had painted her face moments ago had left.

"Listen closely, mess this up and I will send a very nasty letter to your boss." Rosalie said as she fingered the cup of stirring straws. "I want two Mocha lattes, make one shaken and stirred with whip cream thinly scraped off to the cup's rim, and sprinkle a pinch of cinnamon and just a little mint. Make the other filled to the top with liquid and add about three pinches of mint and a shot of extra cream. Give me one coffee with two sugars and three creams and five marsh mellows but place them on the surrounding plate so they don't get soggy. It has to be above room temperature but not to hot so I burn my tongue. Give me a glass of lemon squeezed water with six ice cubes in a tall glace and pour just a smidgen of sugar. Then finally give me a coffee black nothing in it but make it room temperature." Rosalie paused. "Oh and throw in one big cookie, two strawberry filled donut and a chocolate donut and one of those twisty ones yea? That should come out to $32.67." Rosalie threw down the two twenties on the counter. "I'll come back for my order and change."

Bella looked down at her empty notepad and then back up to the retreating Rosalie.

Alice kicked Edward under the table. "Oh my god you so like her."

"Who?" Edward whispered as the girls chattered around them.

"The girl at the counter." Alice rolled her eyes.

Rosalie joined them at the table near Edward and Alice. "So when are you going to start that annoying project?" She stared at Maria who looked at Alice.

"When ever I guess." Maria shrugged.

"We could start now." Alice offered as Bella placed down the two donuts and coffee on the table.

Bella paused looking at Rosalie as Rosalie looked up at her.

Bella turned heading back to the counter as she watched over the group of teenagers. She kicked herself for wishing she could be part of them.

Bella pulled the tray with the five coffees and donuts. She thanked her memory for working double time on this order. She had worked hard to please this costumer. As she balanced the tray in her hands, the girls got up slowly. Alice following their example, they headed for the door only to be stopped by Bella's call.

"Rosalie, your drinks?" Bella frowned.

"Oh." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she and the girls snatched the coffees off the tray taking small sips before placing them on the tray once more. They turned quickly leaving Bella behind balancing the unsteady tray.

"You put to much mint." Jane stood by Bella placing her cup on the tray not so gently.

With Jane's crackle laughter and the swinging open of the coffee house door the tray found it's way to the floor and the coffee to Bella's pants.

A few costumers laughed while others paid no mind.

Bella sighed with a choking sob as she bent down to grab the tray. A hand beat her too it.

"Sorry about that." Edward said holding the tray out to her.

It took a few moments for Bella's mouth to start functioning. "No…it's…okay."

"Let me help you." Edward whispered bending over picking up the donuts and stepping over the broken glasses.

Bella followed him to the counter placing the tray on top as she pulled a hand full of napkins out of the drawer scrubbing furiously on her apron and pants. Edward stood at the counter with a small smile.

"Do you maybe have a broom?" Edward inquired.

"Uh…." Bella turned still scrubbing as she walking to the closet behind the counter. She pulled free the broom handing it to him over the counter.

She watches him as he turned around and starts to clean the broken glass.

Her arm slowed with scrubbing as she stared at his back as his muscles moved under the green shirt he was wearing.

She placed the napkins gently on the counter and untied her apron letting the wet cloth drop to the counter as she grabbed a few more clean napkins before leaving her post and kneeling to the floor the soak up the coffee and whip cream. Edward grabbed the dustpan near by and began to sweep the glass away. They worked in harmony with out saying a word, nor making eye contact.

When the mess was cleaned and done Bella turned to face her helper for the first time in a while. "Thanks. I don't know how to repay you but maybe free coffee?" Bella shrugged.

"How about ice cream? With sprinkles?" Edward sighed as he sat on a barstool.

"We….we… don't sell ice cream during cold seasons." Bella whispered wringing her hands in circles.

"Take a break and come with me to get some?" Edward offered almost shyly. His smile growing wider.

"I already took my break 40 minutes ago." Bella looked down. "Sorry maybe another time?" Bella turned her back quickly to him before busying herself with something.

Edward looked around as his eyes landed on a small chart that read "Clock-in and Clock-outs"

"Sure," He said. "Another time."

With that, he left.

"So," Jasper stood in front of Alice's dorm room door. "It was a nice screening." Jasper whispered. His skin prickling with gratefulness. He was happy that it was a real horror movie and nothing else.

"You want to come in." Alice looked over his shoulder at the girls walking the halls in just towels alone. She could not erase the image of Jasper talking to that pretty blonde during the screening. Sure, he said they were just discussing the movie's similarity to another movie but Alice did not trust it. She just wanted for once to be the center of someone's eye.

Jasper sighed feeling her distance. "Alice, is this about the girl?" Jasper leaned against the wall with his shoulder. His hands finding refuge in his pockets.

"I'm fine."

"Al, I told you it was nothing."

Alice's eyes traveled to Jasper's. "Al?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest she hugged herself. "You gave me a nickname?"

"Umm…yea?" Jasper looked at her with confusion.

"What are we doing Jasper?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper's blue eyes bore into her.

"Are we dating? Causally hanging out? Are just going to be text friends?" Alice's eyes pricked with tears of emotions she held in.

"Al…Alice." Jasper stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's been two weeks. Two weeks of your insane amount of texting me and calling me and meeting up with me for lunch. Are we ever going to be more?" Alice ran her fingers up to push her hair behind her ears.

"Alice are you joking me? Are you seriously going to rush me?" Jasper stood up straighter towering over the girl.

"I'm tired of waiting to see if you want anything from me! You haven't even kissed me let alone talk to me about a hint of liking me!" Alice snapped.

Jasper sighed turning his body away from her. He rubbed his face then turned back to face her. "Where is this coming from?"

His cool and calm attitude lit up Alice's anger. "This is coming from my heart!" Alice grabbed her purse tighter.

"Al, I'm sorry but I'm not rushing into anything. Last time I did that…"

Alice dove into her purse frantically revealing her keys. She felt like an idiot because of this boy. Pulling free her keys she swung open the door to the empty dorm room, she kicked it shut with her foot not caring if it shut in Jasper's face.

She heard his footsteps retreating down the hall as she ripped off her bright red spaghetti shirt and black plaid skirt. She kicked it with her foot as she marched into the closet pulling free her large yellow nightshirt.

She had just turned off her lights and pulled back the comforter when there was a heavy knock at the door.

"Victoria remember your fucking keys for once!" Alice swung open the door. But the figure's hands reached out pulling her into their chest; her scream was cut short with a whisper.

"I do want to be with you?" Jasper spoke into her shoulder. "More then anything, but I don't want to mess us up." Alice clung to his back with her nails. She buried her face into his chest, "I don't want to lose you, so if this is what you want. I'll do just about anything to make you happy."

She looked up at him his features shaped in soft images of the evening light. She stepped out of the hug to step on her toes to kiss his lips. They were soft against hers, his smell surrounded her. The musky smell of cinnamon and apples collided around them.

_Just once, _Alice thought to herself. _Just once, I want to be some one's everything, not upstaged by the bi-polar brother, or compared to the beautiful blonde. _

The beep of the cell phones awoke the sleeping children. Alice rolled over in her bed looking at the bed across from her, she found it untouched and empty. She rolled back over to look at Jasper who lay still sleeping; his shirtless chest shimmered in the morning sun. Alice stretched letting her body rub against his, she felt his boxers press against her leg. She sat up with a groan her lower pelvis area sore and throbbing, she pushed herself up crawling to the edge of her bed where her purse laid. She fell to her stomach gently as she searched through her purse. Jasper groaned pulling the pillow over his eyes, his phone also chirping for attention.

He reached over by his side of the bed grabbing the phone he saw the blocked number and turned a glance over to Alice as she sat in his shirt on the edge of the bed.

He turned back to his phone and opened the message. His stomach plummeted as the picture popped up on the screen.

The picture was of Alice and himself, his body under hers as his hand grasped on to her chest. The outline of her naked body cast by the single lamp they had left on in the room.

Under the compromising photo was the caption

"_Roses are red Violets are blue peek-a-boo I see you." _

Jasper's body lit on fire as he dropped the phone. He jumped from the bed as if fire graced his path his eyes turned to Alice who looked up at him.

Alice held her phone opened to the message screen. A message from Victoria had graced the screen previously explaining to her about her absence of not being in the room last night. Yet it was the second message that chilled her soul.

"_I wonder if you'd ever use a pencil with out the rubber. He did." _

Alice sorted through the night in her head and not once did she hear a wrapper tear.

Her frantic look met Jasper's.

Alice walked rapidly down the school's lawns. Her inner thighs ached and her head did as well. She thought about the morning when she and Jasper dressed and spilt ways with out words. She reached her literature class and paused outside the door. She was scared of so many things, the only thing ringing in her mind is who texted her this morning.

She pressed her palms against the doorframe and took a deep breath. She was early to this class just so she could talk to him. However, as she stood outside of this challenge, she was ready to run in the other direction.

"Alice?" The voice was soft from behind her.

Alice turned frantically to look at Isabella Swan, her brown hair pulled into pigtails and her body covered in a black shirt and loose fitting jeans. Her torn up converses pulled the look together as a city tomboy, but it was the black eye that polish the look off.

"Bella?" Alice's pain and torture left her body. "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing." Bella looked down with a bit of shame. "Why are you here early?"

"Umm…trying to find Jasper, you?"

"Wanted to talk to Mr. Masen." Bella pulled at her shirt.

"Oh," Alice looked down and then back up at Bella. "Go ahead, I think I left some stuff at the dorm"

Bella looked down and backed away gently, "Actually I think I can wait." Bella sped off down the hall brushing passed Edward.

Edward paused staring after the thin girl then back at Alice. "Did she have a black eye?"

"Uhh…yea." Alice looked down from her brother's gaze. "I have to go."

Alice marched through the aisles of a near by corner store she stood at the aisle where the condoms and pregnancy test were located. She twisted her ring around her finger, she reached out grabbing a pregnancy test from the shelf. She knew it would be too soon but she just wanted it for safety, she pulled a second one out. She paused when she heard the girl's soft voice.

"Please I just want too know which item would help conceal skin disfiguration."

Alice poke her head around the corner. Bella stood there looking at the store clerk her eye covered by some freshly cut bangs and layered hair cut.

"Isabella." Alice stepped fully out of the corner. The girl looked drawn and pasty, the brown eyes traveled down Alice's hands.

"Alice?" Isabella gasped.

Alice looked down and felt tears prick her eyes. "I think we need a friend."

Bella took in a sigh.

_(Present hours)_

"_Millions of people are killed by sadness Isabella." The man leaned forward in his chair. _

"_Angela was a happy person, unlike the rest of the school." _

"_Is there something about the school you don't like?" The man pushed the pen on his thigh. _

"_Everyone has problems in the school, everyone has a story." _

"_Maybe we should bring some people in and talk about their stories." _

_Bella shook her head, "The more people tell of their stories the more we all melt into one large story and when there are too many Snow Whites and Cinderellas to all be saved no one gets the happy ending." _

"_Do you think drama was the reason Angela killed herself?" _

"_No, I think drama was the reason some one killed her." Bella whispered. _

* * *

**Imma try to get things up sooner.**


	11. H is for Hale

"Lesson one ladies," Rosalie picked up the bright pink lip gloss container. "Bright pink makes you look like a pale china doll." She threw the tube in the trashcan casting an evil look at Victoria.

"My mother sent that to me last week from some import shop from…"

"Hey you want it?" Rosalie walked back to Victoria's closet. "You know where it is." Rosalie shrugged as Jane giggled at Victoria's drawn face.

Tanya stretched out on Alice's bed thinking silently to herself. "Vicky?" She finally spoke aloud. "Where is your roommate?" "Who cares?" Victoria sighed leaning against her pillows as Rosalie pulled clothes from her closet.

Maria turned over on her back as she laid on the floor painting her fingernails. "I think we should go to Masionette tonight." Maria closed her eyes thinking about the club just a few miles down the road.

"Antebellum." Rosalie shook her head. "It's Tuesday, ladies get in free tonight." Rosalie dropped a pink dress on the floor with an eye roll.

"We won't find anything for me in Vicky's closet." Jane stood with a yawn. "Her clothes are too small around the breast area."

Rosalie stared at the blonde girl as she fixed her red lipstick. Rosalie shook her head when she felt the vibration in her pocket.

She pulled out her pink blackberry and frowned. "Hold on girls, be back in a sec." She said stepping over the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Hello?" She put the phone to her ear as she walked down the hall of the dorm.

"Honey." Her mother's voice was like velvet on fire.

"Mom?" Rosalie took in a deep breath a smile played across her lips.

"I thought we could come down for parent weekend this month." Her mother let out a low giggle.

"We?" Rosalie's mouth twisted into a frown.

"Yes dear, Darrel and I."

Rosalie frowned, "Actually mom I got to go, I umm…am helping a few friends dress for an event tonight and.." Rose was talking fast as she bit her lip nervously.

"I understand, I've been there, some people just have poor taste. Good thing they have a Hale around."

Rosalie heard the click of the phone and her head began to spin, the air seemed to seep out of the room.

"Rose?" The whisper was like a cat squeak.

Rose turned her watery eyes to the form that beckoned her. Ben held a small rose and a tissue. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, I need to talk to you."

Rosalie let out a loud squeak. "Fuck you Benjamin!" She whispered her legs wobbling.

"Rosie baby I know I did you wrong but.."

"You were fucking that nerd." Rosalie spat.

"Rose she is dead.." Ben frowned. "Pay some respect."

"Are you seriously trying to get me to pity your dead mistress?" Rosalie pushed herself off the wall.

"Rosalie I just need some one too talk to and you know me better then anyone else…"

"Now you want me? Not when I would call you over and you would tell me you were too busy? Or the nights I wanted to just talk and you rolled out of the bed to go do _her_? Your right I do know you better than anyone else, and it is for that reason I refuse to even talk to you. You're a pitiful horn dog and even if Angela didn't die I'm pretty sure she wished she would have because she would of witnessed what it's like to baby you when you couldn't get your dick to stand up and then hear that you were fucking some one else." Rosalie shook her head. "I don't repeat my mistakes Benjamin."

As she pushed passed him she felt his shutter in a whimper but she didn't break her stride. Her cream heels tapped on the carpeted hall. As she look down at them they reminded her of the day she got them. She had fallen in love with it's four inch heel and bright leather, the black lace that covered the leather with the designs of flowers. She remembered when she tried them on and Ben told her she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet.

Did he tell her that every night.

Rosalie pushed open the buildings exit. Her tight jeans and blue shirt did little against the wind. Her blond curls bounced in the wind, she looked at the American flag that flapped at half staff. Rosalie didn't talk ill of the dead but this was difficult , Angela took away her boyfriend. The one person she was beginning to trust other then herself.

Rosalie's baby blue eyes filled with the threat of spilling over. Rosalie walked through the cobbled stone path while the sun dimmed overhead. How could she sit in the funeral and not be able to feel sympathy for this girl who hurt her.

She then wondered how her mother could come down to her school and bring _him _with her. The whole reason the family was broken.

Her father was never really in the picture, he was too busy banging Rosalie's grandmother's at home nurse to be with his family. When her parents divorced when she 12 it was a rain of shoes, credit cards, dresses, anything money could buy so they could buy her love.

Then her mother stared dating Darrel right before she came back this year, the summer was spent in the house in L.A. Rosalie spent it hitting the scenes with her money bought friends and a black stretch limo. Then Darrel came into the picture as the man her mother thought she needed. Rosalie didn't hate her mother's new toy, at first.

It was when Rosalie stood in the kitchen late at night cutting a piece of pie the maid had cooked when Darrel came up behind her and grabbed her breast. His hands massaged her 17 year old breast, and his penis poked through her night gown. She was able to escape his grasp but never spent the night at her own house after she told her mother and her mother refused to believe her party hard daughter.

Rosalie sat on a bench staring at her shoes.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." She mutter to herself the very words Ben whispered in her ear the day she brought them.

"Rose?" The shadow was large and covered her small frame. She didn't have to look up at his dimples to know who it was.

"What do you want Emmett?" She stared at her shoes.

"You cool?" He sat next to her as the smell of ocean breeze filled her nostrils. She looked at him through the curtain of her hair.

"I'm perfectly cool." Rose said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't seem cool." Emmett set with his elbows on his knees and stared into her blue eyes.

"Emmett…"

"It's just your so put together usually all Barbie doll like and now…well…now your not so much Barbie as you are…human?"

"Are you drunk?" Rosalie snapped standing looking down at him.

"No!" Emmett jumped up along with her. "I'm just trying to comfort you!"

"Could you not?" Rosalie snapped.

"Why not?" Emmett crossed his arms.

"I don't need your comfort." Rosalie failed her arms up.

"Oh you'd rather the ice princesses comfort you? Can they put down their mascara wands long enough to do that?"

"Shut up! I'd rather have them then a big goof whose idea of comfort is turning his back while you get re-dressed!" Rosalie stomped her foot.

"How am I suppose to act? It's like the minute it's done you bail and run!"

"I told you I wasn't going to stay!"

"Why not?" Emmett shook his head.

"Because it's nothing but sex." Rosalie shook her head.

Emmett frowned. "Forget it! Forget I ever came over and tried to be a good person. I forgot you are just a cold unfeeling emotionless doll!" Emmett stopped before leaving. "Don't worry you can bail and run all you want. It's done."

Rosalie watched his retreating form and let out a small squeak. The tears leaked from her eyes as she sat on the bench again.

"Nice shoes." Edward said as he sat next to her.

"Thanks." Rosalie looked up at him. "Aren't you Alex's brother?"

"Alice's." Edward corrected.

"Ohh…" Rosalie nodded as she fell silent.

"So are you okay?" Edward smiled.

Rosalie looked up at him and frowned. "No."

"So you just got invited…just like that?" Jasper looked at Edward as he pulled on a black button up shirt.

"Yes, just like that." Edward rolled his green eyes. He buttoned up the shirt staring at Jasper through the mirror.

"Edward," Jasper sighed "I'm not going to try to ruin your fun…"

"But." Edward sighed.

"But, these girls aren't so easy going. They can be real party animals and they aren't the best people to be around…"

"Then why don't you come?" Edward turned looking at Jasper. His lips playing a smile.

Jasper sighed sitting down and shook his head, "Alice…"

"Will be going." Edward nodded. "It'll be fun nothing but a small party at a non-violent, non alcoholic, club."

Bella combed through her wet hair, small tears dotting her face. James laid across his bed watching her from a safe distance.

"What did you and your new friend talk about?"

"She said she was going out to some party tonight." Bella whispered. Her wet hair hanging around her face, her bags touching her eyelashes.

"You going to go?" James sat up.

Bella clung to the brush in her hand, not sure of how to answer. "I…"

"You should go." James rolled off his bed and walked up behind her. His hands came around her waist as he kissed her bare shoulder.

Her eyes cast down at his hands pressed against her naked skin.

In such a lovely gentle action she had never felt so disgusted, dirty, and ashamed.

Rosalie pulled the money out of her purse as the taxi stopped in front of the club. "Thanks." She giggled crawling out of the taxi. Her bronze strapless dress hugged tightly to her skin, her legs flowed down and pooled into the black pumps she wore. Her hair curled gently and beautifully. You could barely tell that this girl was on the verge of a break down.

She walked into the club splitting with her friends and headed straight for the drinks.

Alice stood at the bar waiting patiently her fingers drumming on the table, her hair spiked up with big hoops hanging from her ears. Her dress was brown, sequence glittered across her chest and the leopard print danced across the flow free skirt. Her sliver heels sparkled in the strobe lights, Edward hunched next to her wearing a black button up shirt. His hair was an array of different directions.

"Edward?" Rosalie called his attention.

"Hey Rose." Edward nodded getting off the seat.

Alice's eyes flicked to Rose then back to Edward. Her eyes then zeroed in on Jasper as he folded his sleeves over his forearms. The blue shirt just showed each bump of his muscle. Alice backed away and walked into the crowd she felt a hand grab her when she turned to see Emmett.

"Hey Em!" She giggled jumping up hugging him.

"Hey shorty." Emmett chuckled. "Let's dance."

Bella sat back in the taxi. Her eyes watered greatly as she thought about this afternoon. The way James dressed her for tonight, the way he slipped the sweater over her shoulders. His hands smoothed out the white dress with the black horizontal stripes. He giggled at the gray cuffs and the gray outline of the V-neck. The V-neck cut some what low, he adjusted her breast just perky enough.

Her hair was in waves as it covered down her back. Her legs covered in stockings accompanied by a pair of heels she just wasn't comfortable in.

As she wobbled into the club she felt her heart sputter a few times like a engine ready to die. She pushed through the party of people and sat on a stool, pulling her bangs over her bruised eyes she ordered water.

Her brown eyes drew around the room looking over the people she thought she knew and the ones she didn't know at all.

Her spine shivered when Jane slumped into the chair next to her. "I'll take a coke." She giggled into the servers ear. Her pink crop top pushing her breast high and showing her flat stomach off. The light ripped jeans showing off her figure greatly.

"You look good." She smiled as her strawberry blonde hair flipped over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

"So when midnight hits are you going to turn back into the ugly duckling?" Jane crackled as she grabbed her coke.

Bella stared down at her water, it's clarity mocking her. Jane unscrewed a cap to a flask and began to poor it into her drink.

"You know Bella…" Jane sighed. "It's a real shame you didn't get to mount anyone this year again." Jane slipped down on to the floor again.

Bella let her walk away before rubbing her hands on her face. She got up wobbling and walked toward the exit. She felt so stupid for even coming here.

But when her heel wobbled to much her ankle went one way and her body went another. She fell bumping into Rosalie who flung forward spilling her coke on Edward's lap, his seat scraping against the metal floor caused Alice to turn quickly and rush to her brother's aid. In her rush she accidentally bumped into a waiter causing him to spill a drink that caused Emmett to slip in his tailing of Alice. His falling caused Jasper to stare as he walked. He accidentally walked into a female who had a very jealous boyfriend.

~A small brawl, 10 paper towels, one bag of ice and one stain remover later~

"You got us kicked out!" Rosalie turned to yell at Jasper as they stood on the corner of the street. Her hair was not as bouncy as before, it hung limp and sticky covered in the coke thrown at her in the small fight.

"I didn't do anything!" Jasper held the ice pack to his eye. "Was it my fault you joined into a fight because Maria jumped into to defend me?"

Edward sighed holding his head laying against the wall. Alice sat on a wooden crate staring at the bickering teens as Emmett dialed his cell phone. Bella sat on the lid of a metal trashcan, in her hand she held her broken heel.

Edward sighed causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

"This is just funny." Edward smiled.

The silence was deadly but then Alice let out a laugh, then Emmett's booming laughter triggered everyone else's.

Expect Bella who held her heel tightly.

"I should start going home." She jumped from the trashcan hissing as she landed on her ankle.

"It's barely eight o'clock." Emmett frowned. "I'm not leaving."

"We could always just hang out somewhere else." Alice bounced up and down.

"I know a place." Jasper smiled.

"Where?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Jasper and Edward both held up an unstable Bella, her face a mixture of pain and discomfort etched on her face. She felt her ankle weaken as Emmett climbed the tree, his chuckle echoed from the top of the tree.

"A club house." Rosalie growled. "You want me to climb a club house ladder in a _dress" _

"Damn!" Emmett called, "I knew I should have gone last."

"Shut up you pig!" Rosalie barked up at him. "You expect me to stay here all night when I can be out dancing?"

"I need to get home." Bella whispered.

"I don't want to fall." Alice looked up at the worn house in the large tree. The taxi that brought them here had long ago left.

"Come on, can't we go in the house?" Rosalie sighed.

"My mom isn't home." Jasper shrugged, "Plus I like this place better."

"Why?"

"Holy shit there's beer!" Emmett called.

"Why is there beer in a wooden house?" Edward whispered.

"My sister puts it up there, away from my mom." Jasper shrugged.

Edward chuckled. "Okay then." Edward grabbed onto the ladder hulling himself up the tree. With a whimper Alice followed in suit.

Jasper looked at Bella. She growled going after Alice.

Sitting up in the tree house Emmett sat on a small wooden bench. It was a tight fight but they each found their nooks in the house.

Emmett opened a can of beer and let the smell fill his nostrils. "This night sucks." Rosalie rolled her eyes kicking off her heels.

Alice growled sitting in Jasper's lap. "Yea that's not all that does."

Jasper looked down at Alice in bitter shock and Rosalie scoffed.

"Excuse me you two inch half pint?"

Alice rolled her eyes cuddling into Jasper better. Jasper placed his hand on Alice's back as Edward pulled a beer from Emmett. His eyes zeroing in on Bella who curled in the corner trying to find service on her phone.

"When did you get the bangs?" Edward asked politely.

"Trying to hide that humongous forehead?" Rosalie giggled.

"Hey." Emmett looked down at Rosalie.

"What?" She snapped.

"Shut up."

Bella smiled with gratitude but returned to her task.

"Sooo…" Edward sighed in the silence.

"This isn't the breakfast club." Rosalie spat.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alice suddenly turned around in anger.

"What's yours?" Rosalie rose her eyebrow.

"You."

"Oh how original." Rosalie spat.

"Fuck you!"

"Hey I'm all for a bitch fight but I barely know you." Rosalie shook her head.

"I know you slept with Jasper." Alice whispered.

"What?" Emmett looked back and forth. "You nailed her? "

"How romantic." Jasper laid his head back against the wall.

"Looks like your dick gets you into all sorts of troubles these days." Edward chuckled.

"So what it's not like he was with you."

"Wouldn't matter to you now would it Rose?" Emmett scoffed. "As long as they were your lap dog your fine with it."

"What the hell is this gang up on Rosalie day? I didn't get us kicked out of the club."

"What ever!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "Your such an insane bitch."

"Bitch?!" Rosalie stood "I wasn't that much of bitch when I was sucking your dick." She turned looking at Alice "Or his for that matter."

Bella and Alice both cringed.

"Rose." Jasper pushed Alice off.

"Fuck you dip shit! I can't believe you all fucking wasted my time for all I care you guys can drink your self stupid and fuck each other." Rosalie headed for the ladder.

"Bye." Emmett chuckled as she made her descent down the ladder.

Bella followed after Rosalie running to catch up with her.

"Rose." Bella chased her quickly.

"What?" Rosalie spun around growling.

"I just wanted to let you know…" Bella twirled her hands in her dress her eye still throbbing. "I'm here for you." Rose's face twisted in a emotion beyond description. "That's wonderful." She scoffed turning around walking away from Bella.

The last thing she needed was another person who asked shit from her.

She was Rosalie Hale. She damn well needed to be alone.

* * *

NEXT chapter will be better and some actions starts...i promise questions will be answered...im sorry this one sucks


End file.
